La vida en negro
by Mileya
Summary: Ginny Weasley siempre ha odiado a Draco Malfoy. Pero cuando su trabajo como aurores les obliga a depender el uno del otro en la misteriosa ciudad de Praga, no será únicamente su fuerza de voluntad la que se verá puesta a prueba. ABANDONADO
1. Imposibilidades

**LA VIDA EN NEGRO**. **Capítulo 1**: **Imposibilidades**

**AUTORA: Mileya**

**DISCLAIMER: ¿Alguien cree que si yo ganara dinero con esto estaría escribiendo fics ahora mismo? **

**RATING: Este capítulo, G, pero subirá más adelante**

**TIPO: Angst, Romance, WIP**

**PAREJAS: Draco/Ginny, con un poquito de Harry/Hermione y menciones de otros ships.**

**DEDICATORIA: Con todo el cariño del mundo para la gente del Foro de la Pareja del Fénix pero, muy especialmente, a mis 2M y A. Os quiero mucho, mis babosillas.**

**

* * *

**

Después de tanto tiempo, sigue odiando la casa con la misma intensidad que el primer día.

Odia los altos pasillos, las oscuras habitaciones. Odia los tétricos retratos de magos y brujas cuyo tiempo pasó hace mucho. Odia el frío casi constante, los jardines sin flores, los altos muros grises. Pero, sobre todo, odia los escasos momentos en que se ve obligada a vivir tras esas paredes.

Y también odia no poder decidir en esa cuestión. Nunca ha podido. Si de ella dependiera, hace tiempo que habría abandonado y se habría marchado, porque tener que estar allí es, a la vez, una humillación y una afrenta. Y si no lo ha dejado todo y se ha ido es porque cree que aún es necesaria. Que aún puede hacer algo.

Cuando camina silenciosamente por los desiertos pasillos, va con la cabeza gacha. Ignorando los gritos de los ocupantes de los cuadros. Contando hasta diez mientras respira profundamente y juguetea con la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica. Intentando no pensar.

Hay un ligero murmullo en la sala que está al final del pasillo, lo que le hace pensar que ya están todos allí. Aun así, no se apresura. Anda con paso tranquilo, aunque en su interior bulle un torbellino de emociones. Porque sabe lo que implica una reunión.

Verle nuevamente. Enfrentarle.

En ocasiones cree que no podrá soportarlo. Más de una vez ha tenido que vencer la tentación de apuntarle con su varita y gritar las dos palabras que significarían que ya no tendría que seguir soportando su presencia. Los otros saben lo que pasa por su cabeza, así que la mantienen alejada casi constantemente. En misiones rutinarias, muchas veces inútiles. Le dicen que para que no haga algo de lo que se arrepentiría después. Ante el pensamiento, está a punto de soltar una carcajada amarga, pero se contiene. ¿Arrepentirse? Imposible. A veces cree que acabar con él puede ser la única manera de seguir adelante con su vida. De poder mirar atrás sin sentir que le queda algo por hacer.

Ya está tan cerca de la puerta que puede sentir el calor del fuego que arde en la chimenea. Se para un instante. Respira profundamente un par de veces, intentando relajarse. Finalmente, alza la cabeza y cubre su rostro con una invisible máscara de neutralidad. Da unos cuantos pasos y se encuentra dentro.

Harry alza la cabeza al oírla entrar.

- Llegas tarde, Ginny.

* * *

Está sentada en un rincón junto a uno de los enormes ventanales, que permiten ver el jardín, ahora cubierto de nieve. Mira a su alrededor y les observa. 

"Somos tan pocos…" El pensamiento se cuela en su cabeza de forma traicionera y por un momento se queda totalmente rígida, pero finalmente expulsa el aire que estaba conteniendo y se relaja. Está Harry, que les explica la situación de forma rápida y concisa. El auténtico líder. Está Hermione, sentada a su lado, que le observa en silencio mientras tamborilea suavemente sobre la mesa con los dedos de su mano derecha. Están sus hermanos: Bill, Charlie, Ron, Fred. Todos con idénticas expresiones oscuras en el rostro. Ginny se pregunta cuánto tiempo hace que no ve a uno de ellos sonreír, y prefiere no pensar en la respuesta. Es demasiado triste. Está Lupin. No ha cumplido aún los cuarenta y cinco años, pero el cansancio evidente de su rostro, las prematuras arrugas y las finas hebras blancas repartidas por todo su cabello le hacen parecer mucho mayor. También están Tonks y Moody.

Y él.

Justo en el otro extremo de la estancia, sentado en una oscura butaca que seguramente ha conocido tiempos mejores. Va vestido completamente de negro, lo que contrasta enormemente con su piel pálida y su cabello, tan rubio que a veces parece blanco. En su siempre imperturbable rostro, sus ojos grises son lo único que parece tener algo de vida.

En ese momento vuelve la cabeza. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan una expresión de sorpresa aparece en su rostro por un brevísimo instante para ser casi inmediatamente reemplazada con una mueca burlona. Ginny respira profundamente y aparta la vista, apretando con fuerza los puños hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos.

Intenta prestar atención a lo que Harry dice, pero su pequeño intercambio con Malfoy la ha distraído y ya no sabe exactamente de qué estaba hablando. Sólo cuando oye su nombre pega un respingo y le mira atentamente.

- Lo siento, Harry – le dice, quitando un imaginario hilo de la manga de su túnica negra – No he oído la pregunta.

Los ojos verdes de su amigo se clavan en ella y la estudian durante un momento.

- Te preguntaba qué tal te fue en Roma.

Ella arquea una ceja y no puede por menos que hablar en tono sarcástico.

- El Coliseo muy bonito, gracias. Y la Fontana di Trevi también me gustó bastante. Incluso eché una moneda – ante la mirada de advertencia de Harry, se pone rígida y aprieta los labios antes de volver a hablar - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Todos aquí sabemos que me enviaste a Roma simplemente para tenerme entretenida. Tiene más peligro un partido de Quidditch que la gente de aquella ciudad.

- Ginny, por favor. Era importante…

- Nada, Harry – le corta ella, enfadándose – No había nada que hacer allí así que no pretendas lo contrario. La única razón para mi estancia en Roma era que estuviera lo más lejos posible de Malfoy, y lo sabes, porque al parecer crees que no trabajo muy bien cuando estoy a menos de doscientos kilómetros de él.

Un silencio aplastante cae sobre la habitación. Durante unos instantes, lo único que Ginny oye es el chisporroteo de las llamas en la chimenea y el sonido del fuerte viento al mover las ramas de los árboles del jardín.

- Potter, parece que a la fierecilla le han salido los dientes – dice Malfoy en un tono en el que se mezclan la sorpresa y el regocijo. Ginny le mira, furiosa, y él se encoge de hombros levemente antes de continuar – Como acaba de decir, todos sabemos para qué la mandaste a Roma así que, si te parece, tal vez deberíamos continuar con lo verdaderamente importante.

Si las miradas matasen, Draco Malfoy habría caído dolorosamente fulminado en este mismo momento, pero Harry se tiene que contentar con hacerle una silenciosa advertencia antes de continuar.

- Bien… como todos sabéis ya, últimamente ha habido mucho movimiento de mortífagos en Europa del Este y Central. Nos han informado de actividades anormales en Hungría, Bélgica y Alemania pero, sobre todo, en Austria y en la República Checa. Ya tenemos agentes repartidos en esos territorios… pero, aún así, no son suficientes – la voz de Harry baja de volumen hasta casi convertirse en un murmullo – Ayer por la noche, Kingley, Frances y Stuart cayeron en una trampa. No sobrevivieron.

Ginny esconde la cara entre las manos y se aprieta los ojos con los dedos para evitar las lágrimas. Puede oír a su lado el sollozo ahogado de Hermione y extiende la mano para apretar con fuerza la de su amiga, que parece incapaz de devolverle el apretón. Cuando se siente lo suficientemente fuerte para no echarse a llorar histéricamente, alza la cabeza y mira a los demás. Sus hermanos están blancos como el papel. Lupin le dice algo al oído a Tonks y, afectuosamente, le pone una mano en el hombro. Ella hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza y baja la mirada. Hermione también está pálida y tiene los ojos enrojecidos, aunque su rostro está contraído en una expresión de firmeza y alza la barbilla con decisión. Hasta Malfoy parece abatido. Está más hundido que antes en su sillón y la expresión de su rostro es lúgubre.

Ginny carraspea levemente, llamando la atención, y dice con voz suave:

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Harry?

Él la mira con agradecimiento. Ginny sabe que nunca le ha resultado fácil dar ese tipo de noticias, así que le dedica una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo.

- Lupin y Moody estarán a caballo entre Francia e Inglaterra para realizar labores de apoyo. Bill y Tonks irán a Budapest. Hay mucho, mucho que hacer allí. Ron, Hermione y yo viajaremos a Viena y a la zona de la Bohemia; luego veremos cómo nos repartimos. Charlie, tú estarás en Munich; Fred, tú en Bratislava. Nuestros contactos allí ya os están esperando.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, que Malfoy no tardó en interrumpir.

- ¿Qué hay de mí, Potter? – su tono de voz era totalmente neutro – Supongo que no pensarás dejarme aquí.

- Desde luego que no, Malfoy. Pero pensé que era lógico – Harry alzó una ceja y le miró – A ti te toca Praga.

- El barco dorado del Vlatva - dice Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa que no llega a alcanzar sus ojos - Bien. ¿Quién vendrá conmigo?

Harry y Hermione se miran en silencio, y ante aquello Ginny no puede evitar tener un mal presentimiento, que se confirma inmediatamente.

- Ginny irá contigo - la voz de Harry es firme y no vacila al decir las palabras.

Durante unos instantes Ginny no se puede mover. Continúa con los ojos clavados en Harry, como esperando que él de repente se ría y le diga que ha sido una broma. Cruel, sí, pero broma. Sin embargo, la expresión de su amigo es grave.

- Supongo que eso será una tomadura de pelo - oye decir a Malfoy en voz baja, al otro lado de la habitación. Y, sólo por una vez, le gustaría que él tuviera la razón.

Harry mueve la cabeza lentamente en un gesto de negación.

- No lo es. Es necesario que vayas; hemos recibido noticias que quien está a cargo es Milos Yedlicka.

- Eso explica el motivo de mi presencia allí - Ginny por fin vuelve la cabeza y le mira. La expresión en el rostro de Draco Malfoy no es, ni mucho menos, amable, y Ginny no puede evitar pensar que no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Harry en ese preciso momento - Pero no por qué me tiene que acompañar ella.

- Simplemente, porque no debes ir solo - Harry parece a punto de perder la paciencia - Y porque no hay nadie más.

- No pienso hacerlo - se oye decir Ginny en ese preciso momento. Apenas se da cuenta de que se ha puesto en pie y que los rostros de todos los presentes en la estancia se han vuelto a mirarla - Sabes que haría cualquier cosa. Pero no me puedes pedir eso. Es imposible.

- Ginny... - esta vez es Hermione la que ha hablado. Tira suavemente de la manga de su túnica y la obliga a volver a sentarse; luego se gira ligeramente y la mira - Esto es importante. Praga está ahora mismo bullendo de actividad de mortífagos y estamos bastante seguros de que su centro de operaciones se encuentra allí. Debido a su importancia, necesitamos a dos de los mejores. Y esos sois vosotros.

- Vete tú con él, Hermione - replica Ginny, con un leve deje de desesperación en la voz - Yo me marcharé a Bohemia con Harry y Ron.

Hermione niega con la cabeza.

- Eso no es posible. Nuestras tapaderas ya están puestas, y tu aparición estropearía todo. Siento decirlo así, Ginny, pero no podemos cambiar los planes de todos sólo porque tú y Malfoy parezcáis incapaces de pisar a la vez el suelo del mismo continente. Tendréis que intentar solventar vuestras diferencias.

- ¿Nuestras... diferencias? - exclama Ginny, totalmente incrédula y sintiéndose demasiado cerca de echarse a llorar - ¿Ahora a un asesinato se le llama "diferencias"? ¡Mató a mi prometido, maldita sea! ¿Crees que puedo olvidarlo así como así?

La sala se vuelve a quedar en silencio. Finalmente, después de un instante que parece eterno, Ron da un par de pasos al frente y se para junto a ella.

- Hermione tiene razón, Ginny - dice con tono de cansancio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos - Si no vas con Malfoy, si no le das el apoyo que necesita, le acabarán matando. Praga es ahora mismo un nido de serpientes; no puede ir solo. Y eres la única disponible para ayudar.

- ¿Tú también, Ron? - se siente furiosa consigo misma cuando las primeras lágrimas asoman a sus ojos, aunque esta vez no hace ningún esfuerzo por detenerlas. Su hermano no dice nada, sólo la observa en silencio. Ginny se vuelve para enfrentarse a Harry. Después de tragar saliva dolorosamente, consigue hablar - Si me obligas a hacer esto... si me haces trabajar con Malfoy... ésta será mi última misión.

Harry la mira, visiblemente sobresaltado, y da un paso hacia ella.

- Ginny...

- No, Harry - le interrumpe con un gesto, sintiéndose de repente increíblemente cansada. Le tiembla la mano cuando la alza para colocarse tras la oreja un mechón de pelo – Ya que todos vuestros planes están tan cuidadosamente dispuestos, lo haré. Pero después, no seguiré. No con lo que me estás obligando a hacer.

Da media vuelta y sale de la estancia a paso vivo, conteniendo las ganas de echarse a correr. Oye tras de sí la voz de alguien llamándola, pero la ignora, y tras recorrer el primer pasillo que aparece a la izquierda se deja caer en el suelo, en un rincón oscuro, y esconde la cara entre los brazos.

Los sollozos la sacuden violentamente por unos segundos, y aunque hace grandes esfuerzos para no llorar, no puede evitar que alguna lágrima traidora resbale por sus mejillas. Permanece así, en esa posición, durante muchos minutos. Oye pasar a Hermione y a su hermano, que van discutiendo algo en voz baja. Después van Bill, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Fred y Charlie. Oye su nombre saliendo de sus bocas, pero no le importa. Espera a que todos se hayan ido y, finalmente, se levanta. Estira un poco las arrugas de su túnica y mete la mano en bolsillo para buscar su varita, con la intención de iluminar el camino hasta su habitación por los oscuros pasillos.

Y se da cuenta que no la tiene. Después de un breve momento de pánico, recuerda que cuando estuvo en la reunión la dejó en una mesita que había justo a ella. Maldice por lo bajo y, con un suspiro, deshace el camino.

Está a punto de entrar cuando escucha una voz y se para bruscamente, junto a la puerta.

- Te estás cubriendo de gloria, Potter – dice Malfoy ásperamente. Desde su posición Ginny le puede ver de espaldas a ella, apoyado en una mesa y con los brazos cruzados – Ésta es la peor idea que has tenido en mucho tiempo. Y creo que eso ya habla por sí solo.

- No te creas que eres el único a quien no le hace gracia – replica Harry, cerrando de golpe uno de los cajones del escritorio.

- Si te refieres a Weasley, creo que ha quedado bastante claro que preferiría caminar sobre brasas ardiendo antes que venir a Praga conmigo.

- No seas idiota, Malfoy – espeta Harry, volviéndose bruscamente. Ginny se aparta con rapidez para que no la vea – Me refiero a mí. No me gusta nada esta situación. Es más, la odio. Preferiría que hubiera otra salida... pero si la hay, hemos sido incapaces de encontrarla.

Finalmente, Malfoy se incorpora y camina hasta la ventana.

- Quizá sería mejor que fuese solo – murmura mirando hacia fuera – Es imposible que consigamos otra cosa que no sea estropearlo todo o acabarnos matando el uno al otro. Y no sé qué sería peor.

Harry suspira. Se levanta las gafas con una mano y con la otra se frota los ojos, luego bosteza abiertamente.

- Tal vez deberías... – comienza en tono dubitativo.

Malfoy se vuelve como un rayo y le dirige una mirada de advertencia.

- Olvídalo, Potter. Eso no sucederá. Ambos sabemos que hay ciertas promesas que no se pueden romper.

- También sabemos que hay ciertas promesas que deberían romperse.

Cuando Draco vuelve a abrir la boca para decir algo más, Ginny decide que ya es momento de dejar de espiar y entra en la sala. Harry alza la vista y Malfoy se da la vuelta velozmente; ambos parecen sorprendidos de verla allí.

- Lo siento – murmura ella, encaminándose con rapidez hacia el lugar donde estuvo sentada anteriormente y recogiendo la varita de la mesilla – Olvidé esto.

- Ginny – la llama Harry cuando está a punto de salir. La joven se da la vuelta, expectante, esperando a que él continúe – Deberías ir preparando tus cosas; tenéis que marcharos cuanto antes. Luego subiré a tu habitación; me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se encoge de hombros y le mira fríamente.

- ¿Para qué preguntas? Aunque yo no quiera hablar contigo, se acabará haciendo lo que tú quieras. Como siempre.

Dicho esto y sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada a Malfoy, sale de la estancia.

"Al menos no tengo que deshacer el equipaje", piensa para sí misma mientras revisa su habitación. Había llegado esa misma mañana de su viaje a Italia y estaba tan agotada que no se había molestado en colocar las cosas de su baúl, así que lo único que tiene que guardar es la ropa que había utilizado ese mismo día. Recoge un par de prendas que ha dejado descuidadamente colgadas del respaldo de una silla y se dirige hacia su baúl.

En ese momento oye unos pasos que se paran justo ante la puerta.

- Aún no he terminado, Harry – dice sin volverse - ¿Te importa esperar un momento?

No obtiene una respuesta. Extrañada por el hecho, se da media vuelta con un jersey en la mano y se queda totalmente rígida. Apoyado en el marco, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y observándola fijamente, está Draco Malfoy. Durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dice nada, finalmente Ginny, respirando profundamente, decide romper el silencio.

- Nadie te ha dicho que tengas permiso para entrar aquí - su voz es tan fría como el hielo, tanto que incluso le suena extraña a sus propios oídos.

Draco ladea la cabeza y la mira fijamente, antes de contestar.

- Nadie me ha dicho que no lo tenga.

Habla de forma suave y modulada y de alguna manera se las arregla para no dejar traslucir sus pensamientos en su tono de voz. Eso es algo que pone nerviosa a Ginny. Le gustaría que él transmitiera algo, cualquier cosa. Así, tal vez, sabría cómo tratarle. Pero no sabe.

- Además, no sé si te das cuenta, pero aún seguimos en mi casa.

- Eso es algo que, por desgracia, no puedo olvidar - espeta ella, con una frustración evidente en cada una de sus palabras. Decidida a acabar la conversación cuanto antes, deja el jersey encima de la cama con la intención de guardarlo luego, y se dirige con decisión a la puerta, esperando que él la deje pasar.

En un principio se echa a un lado para permitirle el paso, pero cuando Ginny ya tiene medio cuerpo fuera de la puerta, alza la mano y la agarra con fuerza por el brazo. Ella se detiene de golpe. No recuerda que en los seis años que llevan compartiendo cuartel y misiones la haya tocado alguna vez. Y no le gusta la sensación.

- Suéltame, Malfoy - Ni siquiera le mira. No es una petición, y ambos lo saben. Pero él elige ignorar lo que ha dicho y aprieta aún más fuertemente, mirándola con una extraña expresión en sus ojos grises - Te he dicho…

Draco la interrumpe, impidiendo que acabe la frase.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir actuando así conmigo, Weasley?

Esas palabras despiertan una rabia enorme en su interior. Se da media vuelta bruscamente, ignorando el dolor en su brazo, y le enfrenta.

- No vuelvas a hacerme esa pregunta. No vuelvas a fingir que no sabes lo que has hecho - siente que se está poniendo cada vez más furiosa y lamenta enormemente haber dejado la varita en el cuarto en su apresuramiento por salir de allí.

- Sé lo que he hecho. Y no recuerdo haberlo negado nunca - replica él, ignorando sus desesperados intentos por desasirse - Pero no es eso lo que te he preguntado.

- ¿Así que quieres saber cuánto tiempo voy a seguir odiándote? - sisea ella - La respuesta es fácil: hasta que pagues.

La carcajada de Malfoy, carente de alegría, la toma por sorpresa. Él la suelta y da un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarla, y con la boca torcida en una especie de mueca.

- Ambos sabemos que no pagaré, Weasley - dice, con la firmeza de quien constata un hecho tan seguro como la noche y el día - El momento para ello ya pasó.

- Entonces - replica Ginny, sintiendo que debe alejarse de allí antes de hacer algo que acabe con ella en Azkaban, - ahí tienes tu respuesta.

* * *

NOTAS: 

La frase que dice Draco de "el _barco dorado del Vlatva_" es de **Guillaume Apollinaire**, que se refirió a Praga concretamente como "_el barco dorado que navega majestuosamente por el Vlatva" _(el Vlatva es, por cierto, el río que pasa por Praga, como supongo que ya habréis deducido )

Bueno, éste es mi primer fic D/G, así que estoy extra nerviosa y me vendrían muy bien unos reviews ¿Alguien colabora?****


	2. Vítejte v Praha

**DISCLAIMER**: Ver capítulo 1. Desde entonces las circunstancias no han cambiado XD

**RATING**: De momento, sigue siendo PG

**DEDICATORIA**: Lidia, Sara, Mane, esto va por vosotras. Por ayudarme cada vez que la musa se empeñaba en ponérmelo difícil, por esas conversaciones por MSN sin las que el día no es lo mismo y por ser como sois. ¡Os quiero, mosqueteras!

* * *

**LA VIDA EN NEGRO**

**_Capítulo 2: Vítejte v Praha_**

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva dando vueltas en la cama, intentando cerrar los ojos y maldiciendo la aparente imposibilidad de que Morfeo la acoja en sus brazos. Pero hay muchos pensamientos agolpándose desordenadamente en su cabeza, tantos que ya ha aceptado que esa noche no podrá rendirse al reposo del sueño.

Finalmente, sintiendo que no podrá soportarlo mucho más tiempo, se incorpora y mira a su alrededor. Aunque la habitación está a oscuras, la tenue luz de la luna que logra escapar entre las nubes que cubren el cielo es suficiente para distinguir los contornos de los muebles. Todos enormes y oscuros; y absolutamente todos tienen grabado en su superficie el escudo de armas de la familia Malfoy. No puede evitar que una pequeña sonrisa curve sus labios durante un segundo cuando se imagina la reacción de Lucius Malfoy si descubriera que su mansión se está utilizando como cuartel general de la resistencia contra los mortífagos. La verdad es que, si hace cinco años a Ginny le hubieran contado cuál sería la situación actual, también ella se hubiera reído y hubiera tildado de loco a quien se lo hubiera dicho.

Pero nadie podía saber cómo iban a cambiar las cosas en tan solo unas horas. Y Ginny cree que, por mucho que viva y muchas cosas que le pasen, jamás podrá olvidar la manera precipitada en la que se sucedieron los acontecimientos.

_No recordaba qué era lo que la había despertado. El caso era que alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana se había encontrado en el salón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, sentada en uno de los incómodos butacones y bostezando ampliamente mientras miraba algún punto indeterminado de la pared con ganas de volverse a dormir. _

_En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe. Se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy parado en la entrada. Sólo tardó unos instantes en reparar en su cabello desordenado, en el brillo de pánico de sus ojos grises. Y en la sangre. Tenía sangre en las manos y en las mejillas y una mancha oscura se extendía también por la parte frontal de sus ropas. _

_Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había puesto en pie, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y sabiendo con absoluta certeza que algo iba muy mal._

_Cuando Malfoy la vio allí parada, se dirigió a ella rápidamente y la cogió de un brazo, hablando en un tono de voz bajo y urgente._

_- Despierta a todos, Weasley. Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora mismo._

_En cualquier otro momento se habría parado a preguntarle qué era lo que estaba pasando y de quién era la sangre de su ropa, pero en esa ocasión, tal vez convencida por la expresión de miedo de su rostro, se limitó a dar media vuelta y a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad con la intención de despertar a todo el mundo. _

_Los siguientes momentos eran una mezcla confusa en su mente. Recordaba a Malfoy dando unas explicaciones apresuradas. Les contó que por una especie de casualidad se había enterado de que los mortífagos habían descubierto su escondite y que no tenían mucho tiempo para huir de allí antes de que llegaran y acabaran con ellos._

_También recordaba haber tocado un traslador que les alejó de allí en el preciso momento en que el infierno se desataba a su alrededor._

_Sólo cuando estuvieron a salvo en la mansión Malfoy se pudo permitir hacer preguntas. Se acercó a él y le dijo en voz baja:_

_- Será mejor que des explicaciones, Malfoy. _

_Él la miró de una manera extraña durante unos segundos; luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y la condujo a una estancia contigua. Ginny cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirarle. Estaba apoyado en una mesa, y se frotaba los ojos con la palma de la mano. Sólo entonces Ginny se fijó en su aspecto de agotamiento. Parecía absolutamente exhausto y no le habría extrañado que se hubiera derrumbado de puro cansancio._

_Dio un paso hacia delante._

_- Malfoy..._

_- Descubrieron que nos escondíamos en Grimmauld Place – la interrumpió él, quitándose la mano de la cara y mirándola fijamente – Tras la... muerte de Dumbledore dejó de ser un lugar seguro. Y ellos han aprovechado eso._

_Hablar del director de Hogwarts era aún demasiado difícil; y Ginny sintió una punzada de dolor ante la mención de su nombre. Tomó aire audiblemente; luego hizo un gesto hacia su ropa._

_- ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? – preguntó, intentando que su voz sonara neutra y sin conseguirlo._

_Malfoy bajó la mirada lentamente hasta fijarse en su ropa. Se mantuvo en esa posición durante mucho tiempo, tanto que Ginny ya pensaba que no le iba a contestar, cuando le oyó decir:_

_- No es mi sangre._

_La forma en la que dijo esas palabras hizo que algo se removiera en su interior. Se movió, inquieta y dio otro paso más hacia él._

_- Malfoy..._

_Él alzó la cabeza y la miró. Fijamente, sin parpadear ni una sola vez. Y de repente, en un doloroso momento de lucidez, Ginny entendió. Sintiendo que se iba a desmayar, apoyó una temblorosa mano en la mesa y se llevó la otra a la boca, ahogando un sollozo. _

_- Colin... – dijo en un tono de voz estrangulado, sin creerse lo que estaba diciendo. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Hizo un esfuerzo supremo de voluntad y preguntó, con la voz ahogada -: ¿Quién ha sido?_

_Malfoy no habló. Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de agonía y la miró con algo parecido a la desesperación en sus ojos grises. Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no parecían poder salir de su garganta, así que cerró la boca y desistió, agachando la cabeza._

_No podía ser. Ginny le miró, totalmente incrédula, mientras una loca idea empezaba a abrirse paso en su mente. Era imposible._

_Pero la culpabilidad emanaba de Draco como el vapor del agua caliente. La estupefacción hizo que se quedara inmóvil durante unos segundos, pero cuando comprendió, cuando aceptó lo que había sucedido, un grito de rabia nació en lo más profundo de su garganta y se lanzó hacia delante, con tal fuerza que le derribó y los dos acabaron en el suelo._

_A partir de ahí, todo estaba borroso. Recordaba haberle golpeado, y haberle gritado hasta que se quedó sin voz. Recordaba que alguien, probablemente Harry, había entrado en la estancia y al ver aquello le había apartado de él. _

_Pero, sobre todo, recordaba el dolor. Un dolor intenso, incesante, enloquecedor._

Definitivamente, los traicioneros pensamientos que se empeñan en colarse en su cabeza en los momentos más inoportunos no la van a dejar descansar.

Dando por imposible, de momento, la idea de dormir, se levanta de la cama, sintiendo un escalofrío ante el contacto de sus pies con el frío suelo de piedra. Recoge una manta y se envuelve en ella, agradeciendo el tibio calor que le proporciona y, sin molestarse en buscar unos calcetines o unos zapatos, sale al pasillo.

En este lado de la mansión, la oscuridad es absoluta, aunque Ginny ya se conoce de memoria los laberínticos corredores y no necesita una luz para orientarse.

Llega a un cruce y, sin dudarlo un momento, gira a la izquierda. En la habitación del fondo se puede ver una luz titilante, y se para un momento, jugando con la idea de volver a su cuarto pero, finalmente, decidiendo que eso será inútil ya que no parece que vaya a poder descansar, decide seguir.

La enorme biblioteca está únicamente iluminada por el pequeño fuego que arde en la chimenea. Se para un momento en la puerta, esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbren a la tenue luz, y entonces le ve. Está sentado en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea, con la vista clavada en las danzantes llamas, y juguetea con un vaso vacío en su mano derecha.

El que él esté allí es lo único que puede convencerla para que regrese a su habitación y se da media vuelta silenciosamente, pero calcula mal y su pie derecho golpea dolorosamente el marco de la puerta, haciendo que Malfoy se dé la vuelta rápidamente cuando ella suelta una maldición y se agacha para masajear suavemente el magullado dedo.

Durante unos instantes el único sonido que se escucha es el crepitar de la llamas en la chimenea, hasta que, finalmente, Malfoy deposita la copa en la mesa que hay junto a él y dice:

- Pensé que era el único que sufría de insomnio.

Recordando lo que ha pasado por su mente los instantes antes de levantarse, Ginny piensa seriamente que lo mejor sería irse de allí. Pero lo último que quiere es que Malfoy piense que está asustada de él, así que se yergue y entra en la estancia, envolviéndose en su manta.

- Es una propiedad que tiene esta casa – murmura, dejándose caer en uno de los cómodos sillones, lo más cerca posible del fuego y lo más lejos posible de él. Por la expresión de su rostro, debe haberse dado cuenta, pero no dice nada.

Se vuelve a instalar un pesado silencio entre ellos. Ginny no puede evitar un gesto de asombro cuando él se levanta de su sitio y se va a sentar a su lado.

- Ya que estás aquí, creo que estaría bien que habláramos – dice finalmente, con un brillo de firmeza en sus ojos.

- Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar, Malfoy – replica ella, sintiendo enormemente que el sueño y el cansancio acumulado hagan sonar su voz mucho más débil de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Él alza una ceja y la mira.

- Pues yo creo que sí. Si no recuerdo mal, creo que hace poco que Potter nos ha asignado la misión de ir a la adorable y fría Praga a pasar unos días haciéndonos compañía. Ya que la situación no tiene remedio y ya que no vamos a poder hacer nada por cambiarla, visto que nuestra opinión parece no contar, creo que no estaría de más que intentáramos poner algunas cosas en claro.

- Si te preocupa mi comportamiento contigo – empieza a decir Ginny – sólo tengo que decirte que estés tranquilo. No pienso arriesgar todo nuestro trabajo por culpa de mis sentimientos personales hacia ti. Hay demasiado en juego.

Malfoy se echa hacia atrás y apoya la cabeza en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos un instante.

- Bien, vamos avanzando. Ya estamos de acuerdo en algo – vuelve a abrir los ojos y gira la cabeza ligeramente, para mirarla de frente – Mira, Weasley, Milos Yadlick es un tipo muy, muy peligroso. Si aprecia el más ligero desacuerdo entre nosotros, o si llega a dudar alguna vez de nuestro cometido allí, acabará con nosotros sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Nos marchamos mañana por la tarde, y estaría bien ponernos de acuerdo en ciertos puntos, para intentar volver a Inglaterra de una pieza.

Ginny suspira. Se frota los ojos con una mano, sintiéndose infinitamente cansada, y por primera vez desde que ha entrado en la biblioteca, le mira.

- Bien, de acuerdo. Ya que no tenemos otra opción, intentemos hacerlo bien. Por lo que estás diciendo, ya debes haber tenido el gusto de conocer a Yadlick. No estaría de más que me dijeras lo que debo saber sobre él.

Malfoy enarca las cejas, un poco sorprendido ante ese súbito civismo, y decide aprovechar el momento.

- Veamos... – frunce el ceño pensativamente, tratando de hacer memoria – Conocí a Yadlick hace unos siete años, en uno de sus pocos viajes fuera de Centroeuropa. Me lo presentó mi padre, que le tenía en gran estima porque le consideraba el vivo ejemplo de lo que debería ser un buen mortífago – a Ginny no le pasó inadvertida la expresión de frío desdén que cruzó por sus ojos grises – Es calculador, frío, insensible y muy inteligente. Hay que apartarse de su camino cuando está metido en algo, porque no duda en hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir sus fines. También es desconfiado a más no poder, por eso será absolutamente necesario que le convenzamos de nuestras intenciones y que no dude en ningún momento de nosotros. Sino, lo más probable es que nos envíe de vuelta en una bonita caja de zapatos.

Se queda en silencio, tratando de reordenar sus ideas. Se mueve un poco en el sofá, tratando de acomodarse mejor, y en ese momento Ginny se fija en su brazo izquierdo. Bajo el borde de la camisa arremangada hasta el codo y en claro contraste con su pálida piel, se aprecia claramente la Marca Tenebrosa. No puede evitar que un escalofrío la recorra y Malfoy, percibiendo el leve movimiento, dirige la mirada al mismo punto donde ella tiene clavados sus ojos.

Durante unos instantes no dice nada. Finalmente, tras lo que parece una eternidad, levanta la cabeza y la mira.

- Tendrás que hacértela tú también – dice en un tono de voz suave, que no cuadra para nada con la manera en que se dirige a ella normalmente. Ginny pega un respingo y le interroga con la mirada – Un hechizo de simulación no servirá. Yadlick se daría cuenta.

- Genial – murmura ella, hundiéndose más profundamente en el sofá y maldiciendo el día en que a Harry se le ocurrió semejante idea – Siempre quise un tatuaje.

Las cejas de Malfoy se elevan hasta el infinito y la mira con una expresión escéptica en el rostro.

- Por si no has sido capaz de deducirlo, era una ironía – se adelanta Ginny antes de que a él le dé tiempo de hablar.

- ¿Sabes? Ésa es, precisamente, la actitud que nos perderá – dice simplemente – Deberías cambiar eso.

- Perdona si me cuesta – replica ella con un evidente malhumor – Pero creo que tiene cierta lógica que esta situación me resulte infinitamente desagradable. De todos modos, no te preocupes. Cuando estemos en Praga parecerá que llevamos siendo amigos toda la vida.

- No necesitamos parecer amigos de toda la vida – murmura Malfoy, masajeándose las sienes – Basta con que no nos comportemos como lo hacemos normalmente.

- Esto es una idea terrible – suspira Ginny, cerrando los ojos y recostándose en el sofá, bostezando ampliamente – Harry debe estar enfermo.

Casi puede ver la expresión irónica de Malfoy cuando dice:

- Vaya, después de todo, quizá esto sí que tenga futuro. Es el segundo punto en el que estamos de acuerdo.

Ginny sonríe apenas, soñolienta, y pregunta:

- ¿Qué más necesito saber?

Los labios de Malfoy se curvan en una media sonrisa y, acomodándose lo mejor posible en su lado del sofá, dice:

- Espero que no tengas mucho sueño.

* * *

Cuando abre los ojos la habitación está inundada de luz. Parpadea varias veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la intensa claridad, y se incorpora, sintiéndose más descansada de lo que ha estado en días.

Recuerda que serían casi las cinco de la mañana cuando se acostó, después de una interesante conversación de casi tres horas con Malfoy, hecho que, en sí mismo, era digno de mención, y que había servido para comprobar que, cuando ambos estaban dispuestos, eran perfectamente capaces de comportarse con una relativa normalidad.

Después de unos minutos más de remolonear en la cama, se levanta y se da una ducha rápida tras la cual, sintiéndose como nueva, sale de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Harry está sentado ante la mesa, leyendo con interés la portada de _El Profeta_, y levanta la vista al oírla entrar.

- Buenos días – dice con una sonrisa – ¡Vaya horas de levantarse!

- Bueno, no es tan tarde – replica ella, moviéndose por la cocina en busca de algo comestible para desayunar.

- Ginny, son las doce.

Se vuelve al oírle y se encuentra con que la está contemplando con una expresión entre curiosa y divertida.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, eso es interesante. Creo que la última vez que me levanté a esta hora fue… - se mordió un labio, pensativa – en el verano después de nuestro séptimo año. Ya ni me acordaba lo que era dormir hasta mediodía.

- ¿Tardaste mucho en dormirte?

- Más o menos – echó un poco de café en un vaso y abrió uno de los armarios en busca de tostadas – Eran casi las cinco cuando me acosté.

- ¿Y qué estuviste haciendo hasta esa hora? – pregunta Harry, asombrado, contemplándola con fijeza por encima de su periódico.

- Hablando con Malfoy – responde ella en tono neutro, ignorando a propósito la expresión de sorpresa del rostro de Harry.

- ¿Ah, sí? – pregunta su amigo, fingiendo un desinterés total, lo que le da a entender a Ginny que le encantaría saber más.

- Sí. Aunque te parezca mentira, también sé ser civilizada cuando la situación lo requiere – da un sorbo a su café y, haciendo un gesto de asco, arroja el resto al fregadero - ¿Se puede saber quién diablos ha hecho esto?

- Fred. ¿Y de qué hablasteis?

Ginny enarca las cejas y le mira con expresión de censura.

- De las cosas que yo necesitaba saber para que podamos regresar de Praga sanos y salvos – se vuelve y deja el vaso en la encimera, dando por imposible tomarse un desayuno decente – Espero que esto funcione, Harry.

- Funcionará – le asegura, dejando _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa y levantándose para acercarse a ella – Mira, Gin, te repito lo que dije ayer: tú y Malfoy sois los mejores. No creo que haya nadie más preparado que vosotros para esto. Si hubiera pensado que no había posibilidades de que esto saliera adelante, no os habría puesto juntos, aunque tú quieras pensar lo contrario. Jamás arriesgaría la vida de nadie sólo por cabezonería.

Ginny suspira y se apoya en la encimera, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y levantando la mirada para clavarla en sus ojos verdes.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso, Harry… Pero sigo pensando que es un error. Sólo espero que nuestras "diferencias", como tú las llamaste ayer, no sean lo suficientemente importantes como para que seamos devueltos en una caja de zapatos.

Él enarca las cejas.

- Qué gráfico.

- Cortesía de Malfoy. Por cierto… - añade, recordando algo de la conversación nocturna – me ha dicho que tendré que hacerme la Marca Tenebrosa.

Harry se mueve, incómodo, y se pasa una mano por el pelo, sintiéndose claramente a disgusto.

- Me temo que así es. Lo siento, Ginny, no queda otro remedio. Cuando vuelvas de Praga, puedes usar un encantamiento que la oculte; así no la verá nadie.

- Pero yo sabré que está ahí – replica ella suavemente.

Harry se encoge de hombros y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo.

- Lo sabrás. Pero puedes elegir olvidarlo.

* * *

Ginny sabe que Hermione está preocupada. Sus gestos, sus movimientos, su expresión, e incluso la desacostumbrada velocidad con la que habla lo indican. Parece incapaz de quedarse quieta, se levanta una y otra vez y cambia las cosas de sitio, hasta el punto de agotarla sólo de verla.

- Hermione - dice finalmente, exasperada, cuando su amiga se levanta por tercera vez a comprobar si ya tiene todo preparado para su viaje a Praga - ¿Te importaría parar quieta un minuto, por favor? Me vas a volver loca.

Su amiga se da media vuelta y la mira, con una expresión culpable en el rostro.

- Lo siento - dice finalmente, con un suspiro, volviéndose a sentar junto a ella en la cama - Es sólo que… - Se calla y se muerde un labio, pensativa - No estoy muy segura de que esto sea una buena idea, Ginny. Cuando tú y Malfoy estéis en Praga, será prácticamente imposible que contactéis con nosotros. Si algo fuera mal, os veréis obligados a depender el uno del otro, y, sinceramente, en vuestra situación ése no es un pensamiento reconfortante.

- A quién se lo vas a decir - murmura Ginny, intentando devolver a un rincón oscuro las dudas que ha albergado desde que Harry le comunicó el plan, que han vuelto a resurgir con las palabras de Hermione - Ya no hay solución, pero te prometo que intentaremos que todo vaya bien para que no tengas que preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? Además, Malfoy y yo nos hemos empezado a entrenar y anoche tuvimos la primera conversación civilizada desde que nos conocemos.

- ¿En serio? - Hermione arquea una ceja, en un gesto de sorpresa - Bien… no sabes cuánto me alegro de oír eso.

- Vamos, tranquila - dice Ginny, abrazándola en un impulso - Estaré bien.

- Eso espero - replica Hermione, devolviéndole rápidamente el abrazo y levantándose - Bueno, ahora tengo que irme. Yo también tengo cosas que preparar para el viaje.

Y dirigiéndole una última mirada de ánimo, sale de la habitación.

* * *

Pocos minutos después Ginny se encuentra en el enorme salón, cómodamente tumbada en uno de los amplios sofás mientras espera que Harry y Malfoy aparezcan para discutir los últimos detalles antes de su partida.

Enreda un mechón de cabello pelirrojo en su dedo índice y juguetea con él, pensativa, con la mirada fija en el alto techo. De todas las estancias ésta es, sin duda, la que más le gusta. Le gustan los altos ventanales, que dejan pasar la luz a raudales. Le gustan los bellos tapices y los cuadros, auténticas obras de arte de diversas épocas históricas. Le gusta el hermoso piano, situado en el otro extremo de la habitación, y que rara vez ha oído tocar. Le gusta la lámpara de araña, las alfombras de intrincados diseños, los muebles de estilo señorial.

La habitación es como un mundo aparte dentro de mansión y es como si la hubiera decorado una persona diferente al resto de la casa. Le gusta estar allí, es un lugar tranquilo y relajante. Puede pasarse horas tumbada en el suelo frente a la chimenea, o sentada en la banqueta del piano pasando los dedos por las blancas teclas, imaginándose a sí misma siendo capaz de arrancarles una melodía.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpe sus pensamientos. Se levanta del sillón y se acerca a Harry y a Malfoy, que acaban de entrar sumidos en un inusitado silencio, y la esperan de pie junto a la entrada.

- ¿Bien? – pregunta cuando llega hasta ellos - ¿Algún cambio?

Harry niega con la cabeza y se apoya en la pared, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- Todo sigue según los planes. Nuestro contacto en Praga ya os está esperando y os informará de todo lo que necesitéis saber cuando lleguéis. Os ha conseguido un alojamiento y ha dispuesto una vía de escape que sólo utilizaréis en caso de emergencia.

- ¿Quién es nuestro contacto? – pregunta Malfoy, con un brillo interrogante en los ojos.

- Ivana.

La respuesta de Harry, que a Ginny se le antoja demasiado concisa y nada explicativa, parece satisfacer a Malfoy, que asiente con una expresión de alivio claramente grabada en el rostro.

- No lo olvidéis, cualquier problema que tengáis, consultádselo a ella. Si necesitáis comunicar con nosotros por algún motivo extremadamente urgente, Ivana se encargará. No nos podemos arriesgar a otra cosa – mira su reloj y rápidamente vuelve la vista a ellos – Tengo que irme ahora. Salís en tres horas, aseguraos de tenerlo todo preparado – mira de soslayo a Malfoy mientras dice eso – Luego os veo.

Da media vuelta y sale a toda prisa, dejándoles sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

- Bueno – dice Malfoy finalmente, sacando la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y volviéndose hacia ella – Creo que debes remangarte.

Ginny se sobresalta y no puede evitar que su mano tiemble imperceptiblemente cuando levanta la manga del jersey que lleva puesto y vuelve el brazo, dejando la palma de la mano hacia arriba. Él la contempla unos instantes y, finalmente, pone su mano izquierda bajo el codo de Ginny, sosteniéndole el brazo con firmeza.

- Probablemente te duela – le advierte, mientras acerca la varita. Ginny asiente sin decir nada y casi sin darse cuenta cierra los ojos, cuando siente la punta de la varita de Malfoy tocando su piel.

El dolor es intenso e inmediato. Aprieta los puños con fuerza y jadea, cayendo al suelo de rodillas sin emitir ningún sonido cuando repentinamente sus piernas parecen incapaces de sostener su peso. Su frente se perla de un sudor frío y se le revuelve el estómago; y durante unos segundos eternos el mundo gira a demasiada velocidad como para que sus cansados ojos puedan seguirlo.

Y, de repente, todo termina. Se encuentra en el suelo del salón, respirando como si acabara de correr una maratón. Le duele todo el cuerpo y durante unos momentos duda seriamente de que sea capaz de volver a ponerse en pie. Sólo entonces se da cuenta de que Malfoy también está arrodillado en el suelo, junto a ella, y mirándola con lo más parecido a la preocupación que Ginny ha visto en su expresión alguna vez. Sintiéndose demasiado débil para discutir, acepta el brazo extendido que él le ofrece y se levanta, teniendo que apoyarse en la mesa porque la fuerza de la gravedad parece ser demasiado fuerte para poder vencerla.

Cierra los ojos un instante, tratando de recuperar su respiración habitual, cuando oye a Malfoy moverse muy cerca de ella.

- Nadie debería tener que pasar por esto – le escucha murmurar. Inmediatamente le siente tirando hacia abajo del borde de la manga de su camisa y abre los ojos, demasiado sorprendida para decir nada.

Sus miradas se cruzan y, finalmente, Malfoy guarda la varita en el bolsillo y da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- Iré a por tus cosas. Túmbate un rato, tienes que estar en plena forma.

Se vuelve y sale del salón, dejándola allí de pie, con la palabra en la boca y la sensación de que las cosas van a ser mucho más difíciles de lo que parecen.

* * *

El silencio es sepulcral en el vestíbulo de entrada cuando Harry se acerca a ellos llevando en la mano algo que Ginny reconoce como un viejo gorro de lana que recuerda haberle visto a su padre alguna vez. Alza las cejas, preguntando a su amigo con la mirada.

- Es un traslador – explica él, depositándolo en una mesa y diciendo _"Portus"_ en voz baja – Os llevará directamente a casa de Ivana, con la que tendréis que hablar antes de hacer nada. Recordad: nada de intentar comunicaros con nosotros si no es total y absolutamente necesario. Y sobre todo, tened mucho cuidado. No será fácil.

Ginny siente que Malfoy, a su lado, asiente, y se obliga a sí misma a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Entonces, esto es todo. Preparaos, quedan unos segundos.

Ginny se agacha para agarrar con fuerza su baúl, y se asegura de que tiene todo, antes de acercarse a la mesa donde Harry ha depositado el gorro y poner un dedo sobre él. Malfoy hace lo mismo unos instantes después y ambos se vuelven ligeramente de lado, para mirar a Harry, que tiene los ojos fijos en su reloj.

- Cuatro… tres… dos… uno.

Ginny siente el familiar tirón en el estómago y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Segundos después la extraña sensación de movimiento cesa de repente y ella cae al suelo, no estando en absoluto preparada para ello.

Frotándose las magulladas rodillas, se pone en pie y sacude el polvo que se ha pegado a su túnica, mirando a Malfoy con expresión interrogante.

- _Vítejte v Praha_ – dice con una media sonrisa, sacando su varita del bolsillo del pantalón – Bienvenida a Praga.

* * *

NOTAS:

Según un diccionario online que he encontrado, _Vítejte v Praha _significa precisamente _"bienvenido a Praga"_. Tendré que fiarme de esa traducción, porque la verdad es que yo de checo…

Y bueno… miles, millones de gracias por vuestros reviews. ¡No sabéis la ilusión que me hicieron! Ellos fueron los que me impulsaron a escribir tan relativamente rápido este capítulo, no sé si los siguientes estarán tan pronto como éste.

**ROHERMIONE**: Jeje. ¡Mi primer review! Gracias por comentar, en serio. Y bueno, no sé si la explicación de la muerte de Colin te basta; de todos modos, más adelante se sabrá más. ¡Gracias otra vez!

**Anasazi**: ¡Mi querida A! Qué emocionante leerte por aquí . Pues nada, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. George no estaba presente en la reunión porque es una persona ocupada y también tiene mucho que hacer para la Orden. Ya te enterarás más adelante del tema de las promesas; es un detalle importante, pero no trascendental para la trama. Draco & Ginny… ¿A que quedan bien juntos? ::sighs:: La verdad es que Draco queda mejor conmigo, pero bueno. A falta de pan… XD

**autista**: ¡Una paisana del foro de la Pareja! ¿Qué nick usas allí? Jeje. Bueno, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, y ya ves, ¡apenas he tardado!

**Lenne**: Jeje. ¡Ya verás! Eso es de lo más importante, pero todo a su tiempo.

**S. Lily Potter**: ¡Me encantó tu minicuestionario! Ya te respondí a lo del prometido de Ginny y a la ausencia de George… ¡pero para lo demás tendrás que esperar! No puedo contarte todo eso XD

**Mane Black**: ¡Hola, mosquetera! ¡No sabes qué feliz me hace que te haya gustado! Más cumplido todavía si encima no eres una gran fan del D/G (lo serás… créeme, yo empecé como tú :p) Encantadísima de que te guste, ¡espero seguir leyéndote por aquí!

Y también muchísimas gracias a solamente yo, lilimalfoy, Yose- Malfoy-Felton, Sthefany Weasley, Gin. W Black, Darame, eire, andromeda black y Luciana. ¡Espero que también os haya gustado este capítulo!


	3. Encuentros y desencuentros

Disclaimer y rating, en el capítulo 1.

Ante todo, disculpas por la tardanza, pero por algún extraño motivo este capítulo me ha resultado especialmente difícil de escribir, a pesar de que, en un principio, no es ni mucho menos el más complicado.

Dedicatoria: a Dhany, aunque probablemente no leerá esto nunca; a Sara, que le dio más de un empujoncito a mi musa para que no se quedara callada (ya sabes que Milos es tuyo ); a Lidia, por los ánimos incansables y las horas de divertida conversación. Y esta vez, sobre todo, a Mane. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mosquetera! No cambies nunca XD

Y por supuesto, a toda la gente del foro de la Pareja del Fénix, por los geniales topics y las fantásticas horas de chat. ¡Sois los mejores!

* * *

**La vida en negro**

**Capítulo 3: Encuentros y desencuentros**

Harry entra en el salón con aire pensativo y se detiene un momento en la entrada, inconscientemente buscando a Hermione con la mirada. La localiza cómodamente sentada en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea, con un enorme libro en sus manos y jugueteando con un mechón de cabello. Se deja caer a su lado y se inclina para besarla en la mejilla; luego se echa hacia atrás en el sofá y cierra los ojos con un suspiro. Hermione marca cuidadosamente el libro por la página que estaba leyendo y lo deposita encima de la mesa, volviéndose hacia él.

- ¿Ya se fueron? – pregunta, acurrucándose junto a él. Harry asiente con la cabeza y pasa un brazo por sus hombros, estrechándola con fuerza – Estás preocupado, ¿no?

- ¿No crees que deba estarlo? – responde él, con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

Hermione le estrecha la mano con fuerza y le dice, en un murmullo soñoliento:

- Claro que debes estar preocupado. Pero no más de lo que lo estás por Lupin o George, por ejemplo. Saben cuidarse, Harry. No les pasará nada.

- Tal vez Malfoy tiene razón y esto no ha sido una buena idea – murmura Harry, enterrando la nariz en su cabello castaño y acariciándole distraídamente la espalda – A lo mejor he metido la pata enviándoles juntos. Quizá había alguna opción mejor.

- No la había, y lo sabes – responde ella, alzando la cabeza y mirándole fijamente con sus ojos marrones – Harry, tranquilo. Como tú mismo has dicho, Malfoy y Ginny son muy buenos. No permitirán que sus problemas personales se entrometan en su trabajo; y menos aún cuando tantas cosas dependen de su forma de comportarse.

- No dudo de la capacidad de Malfoy de adaptarse a la situación – continúa Harry tentativamente – Pero Ginny...

- Lo sé – le interrumpe Hermione, con un tono de cansancio claramente apreciable en la voz – No será nada fácil. Pero lo superará, tiene que hacerlo.

- Si al menos Malfoy se decidiera a contarle la verdad... – replica él, quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos con fuerza.

- Tú lo has dicho. La decisión es suya y sólo suya. Hará lo que considere oportuno y necesario; y si para eso necesita callarse la verdad durante otros seis años, que así sea. No depende de nosotros.

- Lo sé – Harry la suelta y se pone en pie, acercándose al fuego y mirando las llamas – Es sólo que me gustaría que las cosas fueran de otra manera.

- A mí también, Harry – dice ella con una sonrisa triste – A mí también.

* * *

El vestíbulo al que han ido a parar está demasiado oscuro para que la tenue luz de sus varitas les permita ver con claridad. Ginny se mueve un poco, maldiciendo la negrura que les rodea, y dice en voz baja:

- ¿Es absolutamente necesario que no podamos ver ni a medio metro?

Malfoy se dispone a replicar cuando en ese momento ambos oyen un ruido de pasos viniendo en su dirección. Se abre una puerta y la estancia en la que se encuentran se inunda de una intensa luz que hace que Ginny tenga que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos al cambio de iluminación.

En la puerta que se ha abierto justo frente a ellos ha aparecido una mujer. Va vestida con una túnica de color morado oscuro, con los bordes de las mangas y del cuello ribeteados en color plata. Lleva suelto el abundante cabello negro, entre el que se pueden distinguir algunas hebras grises aquí y allá. El rostro es ovalado, de líneas delicadas; su boca de labios gruesos se abre para sonreír mostrando las dos hileras de dientes más blancos que Ginny ha visto en su vida. Pero lo que le llama la atención por encima de todo son sus ojos. Grandes y de un color azul intenso, e increíblemente expresivos.

Se acerca a ellos con paso ligero y abraza a Malfoy, que la estrecha con fuerza y le dice algo al oído. Ella se ríe y se separa, mirándole con auténtico cariño, lo cual sorprende a Ginny por alguna razón que no acaba de comprender.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, Draco – dice. En su voz, de timbre musical, se aprecia un ligero acento eslavo, aunque habla de una manera fluida y natural. Luego se vuelve hacia ella y la abraza también, sorprendiéndola – Soy Ivana Blazeck; tú debes de ser Ginny. Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo – replica Ginny, sin saber muy bien qué decir ante la cálida bienvenida de la mujer.

Su anfitriona vuelve a sonreír y les hace un gesto para que la sigan. Ginny murmura en voz baja "Locomotor baúl" y la sigue por el pasillo, con su baúl flotando obedientemente delante de ella.

- Harry es muy reservado para sus cosas – dice Ivana, haciendo un gesto con su varita con lo que los pesados cortinajes que tapan los ventanales se echan hacia los lados, dejando pasar la luz – Nos conocemos hace cuatro años más o menos, y al parecer no le gusta hablar de mí más de lo estrictamente necesario. Como en esta ocasión.

Atraviesa una puerta que va a dar a una pequeña pero acogedora sala de estar y les hace una seña para que se sienten en el enorme sofá que preside la estancia. Ella se acerca a la chimenea para encenderla; luego se vuelve a mirarles.

- No podréis quedaros aquí. Intenté convencer a Milos, pero al parecer no quiere hacer concesiones. Ni siquiera contigo, Draco – dice mirándole.

Él hace una mueca y pregunta:

- Entonces, ¿dónde nos quedaremos?

Ivana suspira y se deja caer pesadamente en un butacón junto al fuego, masajeándose las sienes. Ahora que la puede ver más claramente, Ginny se da cuenta de que es más mayor de lo que parece; se aprecian unas pequeñas arrugas bajo sus ojos y la piel de sus manos y de su cuello indica que hace tiempo que dejó atrás la juventud. Aún así Ginny no puede evitar pensar que es increíblemente hermosa y se queda mirando fijamente sus hipnóticos ojos azules.

- En la mansión de _Zámecké Schody_ – dice la mujer por fin, quitándose la mano del rostro y mirando a Draco. Él bufa suavemente, algo que su anfitriona parece entender – Lo sé. No es una muestra de confianza precisamente, pero ya conoces a Milos. De un tiempo a esta parte no se fía ni de su sombra. Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero la casa tiene barreras anti-mágicas. No podréis hacer nada más complejo que Lumos, y eso incluye desde no poder usar la chimenea como modo de comunicación hasta la imposibilidad de realizar un hechizo curativo. Para ese tipo de cosas es necesario que vengáis hasta aquí; vuestra red _flu_ particular se limita a esta casa. No podréis ir a ningún otro sitio desde la mansión.

- Milos parece haberse vuelto algo paranoico desde la última vez que estuve en Praga – replica Malfoy con mal talante y una evidente expresión de malhumor en el rostro - ¿Para qué tanta precaución? ¿Teme que le traicionen?

- No sería la primera vez, y lo sabes. Además, debes admitir... – una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su pálido rostro –...que en este caso en concreto tiene motivos para ser precavido.

- Sino fuera porque tienes razón, tal vez me sentiría ofendido – murmura él, echándose hacia atrás. Repentinamente se le ilumina el rostro y pregunta -: ¿Sigues teniendo ese Monet?

- Desde luego que sí. Sabes bien que jamás lo vendería; si se me ocurriera hacerlo, probablemente Bedvich volvería de la tumba para castigarme por ello – ríe suavemente – Ve a verlo; te esperaremos aquí.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante más, Malfoy se levanta y sale por una puerta lateral. Ginny se descubre observando con aire pensativo el lugar por donde ha salido cuando siente la mirada de Ivana fija en ella.

- Mi marido compró un Monet unos años antes de morir – le explica – La primera vez que Draco lo vio, se enamoró de él. Si no lo descuelga de la pared y se lo lleva, es porque me tiene suficiente respeto como para no hacerlo – sonríe, nostálgica – Desde que murió Bedvich me he estado deshaciendo de todas sus cosas. Sólo conservo el Monet, un auténtico violín Stradivarius y una primera edición de "La Divina Comedia" que me regaló cuando nos casamos. Me quedaré el violín y el libro; cuando me vaya de aquí, el Monet será para Draco. No creo que haya nada que le guste más que eso.

- Nunca me había imaginado a Malfoy como el tipo de persona a la que le gusta el arte – dice Ginny reflexivamente, enroscando un mechón de pelo en su dedo índice.

- Bueno... eso es porque no le conoces – la mira fijamente y Ginny siente la incómoda sensación de que sabe todo lo que piensa – Mira, a veces Draco puede dar la impresión de ser una persona fría, calculadora e insensible... pero si eso es así, es únicamente porque él quiere que los demás lo piensen. Bajo esa fachada de sarcasmo e ironía hay alguien apasionante que seguramente te encantaría conocer.

- No quiero conocerle – replica, sintiendo que algo se remueve en su interior. Ivana la mira, con sorpresa, y Ginny se da cuenta de que debe haber gritado, pero no le importa – Lo que sé de Draco Malfoy es lo suficientemente malo como para que se me quiten las ganas de saber más de él. Si estamos aquí juntos es por una especie de... desgracia que no ha tenido otra solución. Si mi opinión hubiera contado para algo, esta situación jamás se habría llegado a dar.

Tras su perorata, Ivana no dice nada; se limita a observarla con ese aire tranquilo y escrutador que a Ginny le pone tan nerviosa. Finalmente, después de unos segundos de tenso silencio, le dice amablemente:

- Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de lo equivocada que estás.

Ginny va a abrir la boca con la intención de contradecirla cuando Malfoy entra nuevamente en la habitación.

- Tendrías que dejarme que me casara contigo, Ivana – le dice, con la boca curvada en una sonrisa apenas contenida – Así podría mirar ese cuadro todas las veces que quisiera.

Por el gesto que hace ella, Ginny se supone que no es la primera vez que no es la primera vez que le dice eso.

- Draco, podría ser tu madre – le responde, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos – Mejor dejemos esta conversación para otro momento; creo que ahora tenéis cosas que hacer.

Malfoy suspira y tira de su baúl para dirigirse a la chimenea. Mete la mano en una pequeña caja dorada que hay en la repisa y echa al fuego un puñado de polvos; las llamas chisporrotean alegremente, volviéndose de un intenso color verde. Luego se vuelve hacia ellas con una ceja levantada.

- Bueno, Ivana... Un placer, como siempre. ¿Nos veremos pronto?

- Supongo que para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Milos. Ya sabes lo importante que considera ese día.

- Nunca fue muy humilde – murmura Malfoy, agachándose para meterse por el hueco de la chimenea. Luego dice en voz alta y clara: - ¡Mansión Blazeck!

Se oye un rugido atronador y Malfoy desaparece en medio de una nube de humo. Ginny se agacha para agarrar su baúl; luego se dirige a la chimenea y coge un poco de polvos _flu_.

- Me alegro de haberte conocido, Ivana – dice sinceramente, dudando de si debe abrazarla o no. La otra mujer soluciona su problema acercándose a ella y estrechándola con fuerza unos instantes.

- Cuídate mucho, Ginny – le dice, mirándola con amabilidad – Y sé precavida. Las cosas no serán fáciles.

Ginny esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

- Estando Malfoy de por medio, nunca hay nada fácil.

* * *

Emerge de la chimenea maldiciendo entre dientes al inventor de los polvos _flu_, tosiendo débilmente y con el cabello y las ropas teñidos de gris ceniza. Malfoy ya está allí; y al verla aparecer esboza una sonrisa divertida y se acerca a ella para ayudarla con el baúl. Tampoco él ha escapado totalmente indemne; hay restos de ceniza en sus mejillas y su cuello, su normalmente brillante pelo rubio está cubierto por una fina capa gris y en su ropa negra se ven varias manchas. Arrastra el baúl de Ginny al centro de la estancia y se vuelve a mirarla.

- Bienvenida a la mansión Blazeck, Ginevra – a Ginny le produce una sensación extraña escuchar su nombre de pila viniendo de sus labios. Haciendo caso omiso de su expresión irónica, se sacude ligeramente el cabello pelirrojo y echa un vistazo a su alrededor.

La voz se le congela en la garganta. Se encuentran en un gran salón de alto techo bañado por la intensa luz del sol de mediodía. Sobre sus cabezas cuelga la lámpara de araña más grande que Ginny ha visto en toda su vida, con cientos de diminutos cristales brillantes. Los muebles son antiguos y sobrios, pero extremadamente elegantes. Las paredes están cubiertas por una gran cantidad de tapices y cuadros, algunos de los cuales Ginny cree reconocer; se acerca lentamente al más grande, que cubre buena parte de la pared en la que está la puerta de entrada, y pasa suavemente los dedos por el lienzo.

- La coronación del emperador Napoleón I – dice, con un asombro evidente colándose entre sus palabras - Pensaba que este cuadro estaba en el Louvre.

- Lo está – la voz de Malfoy suena muy cerca de ella y Ginny pega un respingo involuntario. Él se ha situado a su lado y mira con fijeza el cuadro – Esta mansión pertenecía al padre del marido de Ivana. Al parecer, en un determinado momento sospechó que Atkinson, el británico que le llevaba las cuentas, le estaba robando; para ponerle a prueba, hizo pintar una imitación perfecta de la Gioconda y la colgó en el pasillo. Mediante engaños le hizo creer que ese cuadro era el auténtico, conseguido de manera poco honrada, y que la falsificación estaba en el Louvre. El hombre se tragó el cebo, el anzuelo y hasta el hilo – ríe suavemente entre dientes – El caso es que poco después contrató a un grupo de gente para que robaran la falsificación. Lástima que no supiera que estaba hechizada.

- ¿Qué le hizo al cuadro? – le pregunta Ginny, interesada muy a su pesar.

- En cuanto lo tocó la pintura se volatilizó, literalmente. El aire que respiró Atkinson en ese momento eran los vapores de una poción que hizo que le salieran molestas pústulas por todo el cuerpo. Así que digamos que el pobre hombre no lo pasó muy bien de ahí en adelante; apenas se podía sentar. Luego el suegro de Ivana lo acusó formalmente y acabó en la cárcel. El caso es que, por lo que me han dicho, todos estos cuadros son reproducciones de obras famosas que deben tener una función parecida a la de aquella famosa Gioconda, así que, yo que tú, no intentaría llevármelos. El hechizo sólo lo puede quitar quien lo puso, y como Slava lleva muerto bastantes años, seguirán aquí hasta que alguien se decida a tirar la casa.

Ginny le mira con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

- Gracias por la advertencia. Aunque supongo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que sería una locura intentar salir de esta casa con El baile del molino de la Galette bajo el brazo.

Él se encoge de hombros ligeramente y vuelve al centro del salón a buscar su baúl.

- Por si acaso. Después de todo, la palabra locura tiene muchos significados dependiendo de quien la pronuncie. Vamos, coge tus cosas y acompáñame. Te mostraré dónde vas a dormir.

Ginny obedece y camina tras él por los amplios pasillos hasta que se detienen frente a una puerta de madera oscura con un tirador dorado. Malfoy la abre y le hace una seña para que pase.

- Ésta será tu habitación. La mía es la siguiente puerta, por si necesitas algo. Deshaz el equipaje; nos reuniremos en el salón en media hora para ir a ver a Milos. Ah, y también deberías cambiarte – dice, arrugando el ceño al ver su ropa manchada de ceniza – no estaría de más que estuvieras presentable.

- Aplícate tú el cuento, Malfoy, porque no creo que ahora mismo sirvas precisamente para anunciar un detergente – le replica Ginny de mal humor, haciendo el ademán de ir a cerrar la puerta. Él pone la mano en la madera, impidiéndolo, y la mira fijamente, con una firme determinación claramente reflejada en sus ojos grises.

- Aquí y ahora vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Weasley. Tanto si te gusta como sino, estamos juntos en esto, así que si no quieres que nos maten deberías intentar abandonar esa estúpida actitud de superioridad que has adoptado desde que Potter nos asignó esta misión. No estoy dispuesto a tolerar que te comportes así – hace un gesto para acallar la protesta que está a punto de salir de los labios de Ginny – Deberías ahorrar tus energías para más tarde y pensar en lo que te he dicho. Acabarás dándote cuenta de que tengo razón.

Dicho esto, da media vuelta y se aleja unos metros por el pasillo, entrando en la habitación contigua y cerrándola de un portazo. Ginny se queda ahí de pie, con una réplica en la punta de la lengua, y una sensación de malestar que no sabe muy bien de dónde viene firmemente instalada en su estómago.

* * *

Cuando vuelve a bajar al salón, sintiéndose ya ella misma después de una buena ducha y de haberse cambiado de ropa, hay un agradable fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. Malfoy está de pie junto a una de las enormes estanterías, pasando los dedos por los lomos de los libros mientras lee silenciosamente los títulos. Parece encontrar el que busca y lo saca con cuidado, sosteniéndolo casi cariñosamente en sus manos. Entonces se da media vuelta y se encuentra a Ginny parada en la entrada, con una expresión dubitativa en el rostro. El silencio envuelve la estancia durante unos instantes hasta que, finalmente, ella dice en voz baja:

- Lo siento.

Malfoy arquea las cejas, interrogante, y va a sentarse en el sofá.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? Tu aparición no ha sido tan repentina como para haberme asustado.

Ginny suspira, y finalmente entra en el salón, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en una especie de actitud protectora mientras camina hasta situarse frente a él.

- Estoy intentando disculparme, Malfoy. ¿Es necesario que me lo pongas tan difícil?

Él deposita el libro a su lado con impaciencia contenida y la mira.

- No necesito que te disculpes, Weasley. Sólo que dejes de hacerlo. Esa actitud no nos ayudará a ninguno de los dos.

- Está bien. Haré... lo que pueda.

- Esperemos que eso sea suficiente – murmura él, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá y mirándola fijamente, con aire pensativo – Bien... Ahora que parece que no me vas a agredir inmediatamente, quizá pueda decirte que deberías empezar a llamarme Draco – Ginny alza una ceja – Piénsalo. A Milos le parecerá sumamente extraño que nos llamemos por el apellido, cuando supuestamente llevamos varios años trabajando juntos.

- De acuerdo – admite Ginny con desgana, aunque la idea no le hace mucha gracia – No olvides que eso se aplica a los dos. Llámame Ginny.

- Ginny es un nombre ridículo. ¿No prefieres Ginevra? Es mucho más... interesante.

- Ginny – reitera ella, con firmeza - ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que si no utilizo mi nombre de pila es porque no me gusta?

- Ya sé que no te gusta. Sólo quería asegurarme – se levanta y va hacia ella, que da un paso atrás casi involuntariamente. Él se da cuenta, pero se limita a esbozar una sonrisa divertida y no dice nada – Ten cuidado con Milos. Tiene una especial predilección por las pelirrojas.

Ginny cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y le mira con aire desafiante.

- Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero sé cuidarme sola, Malfoy – él la mira con expresión de censura – Draco.

Draco sonríe ampliamente y le palmea la espalda de un modo casi amigable.

- Muy bien, pequeña Ginny. Veo que vas aprendiendo.

Ella frunce el ceño y está a punto de protestar cuando oye un ruido tras ellos y una voz con marcado acento habla a sus espaldas.

- Espero que no le estés hablando mal de mí.

Draco se da media vuelta, con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

- Me ofende que pienses eso, Milos.

Al oírle decir eso, Ginny se vuelve a toda velocidad y se encuentra con un hombre cómodamente apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea. Es mucho más alto que ella; y probablemente incluso más que Draco. Va vestido con una túnica totalmente negra cuyo tejido brilla levemente con la ya escasa luz del sol que entra por las ventanas. Su pelo es negro como el carbón, salvo por un curioso mechón plateado que le cae graciosamente por encima del rostro. Tiene unas delicadas facciones, adornadas por unos llamativos ojos de color verde aceituna, una nariz perfecta y unos finos labios, que parecen permanentemente curvados en una eterna sonrisa. Su mano izquierda, de dedos largos de aspecto delicado, juguetea con una varita de madera oscura, mientras que con su mano derecha tamborilea pacientemente en la pared de piedra.

Sus ojos se detienen en ella unos instantes, y la mira con curiosidad mal disimulada. Enseguida se separa de la chimenea y se acerca a ellos, caminando pausada y tranquilamente.

- Bienvenido de vuelta, _krajan_ – dice, dando a Draco un breve pero caluroso abrazo. Luego se gira hacia ella - Creo que no tengo el placer de conocer a la _slečna_.

Ginny parece encontrar la voz y carraspea, sintiéndose extremadamente incómoda con la situación.

- Soy Ginny Weasley. Me alegro de conocerle por fin, señor Yedlicka.

Él sonríe ampliamente y en un rápido movimiento le coge la mano y se la lleva a la boca, rozándola suavemente con los labios.

- Un placer, Ginny. Pero, la verdad, preferiría que me llamases Milos.

Ginny parpadea, y logra esbozar una débil sonrisa, sintiéndose confundida.

- Sí, claro... como quieras.

Milos le guiña un ojo y se vuelve hacia Draco, que tiene un aspecto más tenso del que Ginny le ha visto nunca. Sus labios están curvados en una mueca que pretende ser una media sonrisa, y la expresión oscura de sus ojos habla volúmenes.

- Bueno, Draco… ¿qué tal si me pones al día?

* * *

Minutos después Ginny se encuentra cómodamente sentada en el sofá del amplio salón, con una taza de café entre las manos, que agradecen el tibio calor. Mueve el líquido con desgana, escuchando de fondo la conversación, hasta que oye decir a Milos:

- Dime, Ginny… ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Praga?

Levanta la cabeza apresuradamente y les mira. El rostro de Draco es una perfecta máscara de neutralidad y Ginny piensa que, probablemente, una pared de ladrillos tiene más emociones que él. Milos la observa con una expresión interrogante y curiosidad mal contenida.

Se echa hacia un lado y deposita su taza en una mesita que hay junto al sofá; luego se vuelve hacia ellos.

- La verdad es que sí – dice con cautela – No sé por qué, nunca me ha llamado mucho la atención esta zona de Europa. Tal vez prefiero climas más… cálidos.

Milos suelta una alegre carcajada y se echa hacia atrás en el sofá, sonriendo ampliamente.

- No se puede decir que Inglaterra tenga un clima tropical precisamente, ¿no crees? – replica, con un tono ligeramente sarcástico en la voz.

- Ginny ha estado en Italia hasta hace apenas unas semanas – interviene Draco, mirándola con una expresión de advertencia que ella no acaba de comprender – Supongo que prefiere el clima mediterráneo.

- Aprenderás a querer a esta ciudad y a su frío clima, ya lo verás. Yo estaré encantado de enseñártela; conozco varios restaurantes en los que es un lujo cenar. ¿Te apetece?

Ginny se sobresalta y piensa rápidamente antes de hablar.

- Me siento halagada, Milos – mira a Draco, en busca de una ayuda que no llega, y dice de repente, antes ni tan siquiera de pensarlo -: Pero tal vez a Draco le importe.

Draco la mira con sorpresa, levantando una ceja, y esboza una rápida sonrisa cuando un Milos con aspecto divertido se vuelve hacia él.

- Vaya, Draco… Ya no me cuentas nada.

- Ya ves – dice él, fulminando a Ginny con la mirada – De todos modos, sabes que nunca he sido muy dado a hablar de ciertas cosas.

Milos le palmea alegremente en la espalda y se vuelve hacia Ginny, que en ese preciso momento desearía que le tragase la tierra. Siente que su rostro debe estar tan rojo como su pelo, y ruega porque Milos lo achaque al calor, o al reflejo del fuego.

- Quizá le vengas bien, Ginny. Creo que Draco necesita a alguien que de vez en cuando le baje de su nube y le ponga los pies en el suelo

- Por eso no te tienes que preocupar, Milos - murmura Draco, bebiendo de un trago los restos de whisky que quedan en su copa – Lo hace mucho más a menudo de lo que te puedas imaginar. De todos modos, ¿podríamos cambiar de tema, por favor? Creo que hay cosas mucho más interesantes para discutir que mi vida amorosa.

Milos esboza una sonrisa de lado.

- No creas que mucho más, Draco. Lo verdaderamente importante no comenzará hasta dentro de un par de meses. Mientras tanto, todo serán preparativos y preliminares.

- ¿Lo importante? - pregunta Draco, súbitamente interesado - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El checo mueve la cabeza negativamente.

- Lo siento, pero aún no puedo hablar de ello. Ni siquiera contigo. Te enterarás a su debido tiempo; y te aseguro que será lo más grande que hayas visto nunca.

- Me dejas en ascuas.

- Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Pero hay varios asuntos de los que me debo… ocupar antes de contarte nada.

En el rostro de Draco aparece una expresión de entendimiento; y Ginny no puede evitar contener el aliento al escuchar sus siguientes palabras:

- ¿Crees que hay espías?

Milos se reclina en el sofá y se pasa la mano por el pelo con un gesto cansado.

- Es más una sospecha que una certeza. Pero sí, existe la posibilidad.

- ¿No crees que te estás volviendo un poco… paranoico? - pregunta Draco cautelosamente, intentando que nada en su expresión traicione lo que está pensando - Tal vez no sea así.

- Tal vez. Pero mejor asegurarse; ya sabes lo que opino de los espías y traidores - Draco suelta una carcajada amarga y por un momento parece nervioso, algo que preocupa a Ginny infinitamente - Aunque bueno… de vez en cuando tenemos la pequeña fortuna de agregar por un tiempo a nuestras filas a alguien del otro bando.

Ginny se pone tensa inmediatamente.

- ¿A alguien del otro bando? Entonces…

- Hemos tenido varios informantes entre los propios aurores - interrumpe Milos, con un gesto de impaciencia - Lástima que no duren mucho.

Draco aprieta los ojos con fuerza y respira profundamente. Ginny le dedica una mirada inquieta antes de volver su atención al checo.

- ¿Y por qué no duran?

- Jamás me fío de un traidor del otro bando. Si cambiaron de bandera una vez, pueden volver a hacerlo. Normalmente, les sacamos todo lo que podemos, y luego… - hace un gesto bastante gráfico con la mano.

Ginny se fuerza a sonreír, aunque lo que aparece en su rostro es más bien una mueca.

- Eres muy desconfiado, Milos.

Él sonríe alegremente, reclinándose en el sofá.

- Las circunstancias obligan – se queda en silencio unos instantes y luego dice -: ¿Recuerdas a nuestro último informante traidor, Draco?

- No creo que sea necesario hablar de eso ahora mismo – dice él con voz tensa, mirando a Ginny subrepticiamente por el rabillo del ojo.

- Déjame pensar… ¿cómo era el nombre? – Milos se golpea la blanca mejilla levemente con el dedo índice, pensativamente. Ginny se fija en que Draco parece a punto de lanzarse sobre él para que se calle, y se sorprende ante el inesperado gesto – Ah, sí. Creevey. Colin Creevey.

* * *

BREVE DICCIONARIO

_krajan_ : hermano

_slečna: _señorita

_Zámecké Schody: _es un empinado tramo de escalones que lleva al castillo de Praga.

A partir de ahora, todo lo que diga de la ciudad estará sacado de recuerdos de hace cuatro años y de alguna que otra guía de viaje de la misma época, así que quizá haya algunos detalles que no concuerden con la actualidad.

El próximo capítulo, _"De promesas rotas y medias verdades"_ estará, con un poco de suerte, dentro de 4 ó 7 días (si la vida real no se empeña en entrometerse, claro está)

**lucy56**: Bwehehehe. ¡Tengo una fan! ::Mileya hace la danza del vientre encima de una mesa:: Ay, en serio, me sacas los colores. ¡¡¡Millones de gracias por tus cumplidos!!!

**Favila**: ¿Que si será largo? Jes. Ésa es una buena pregunta. En un principio tenía planeados unos nueve capítulos; quizá sean más o quizá menos, no lo sé, depende de cómo avance la historia. Y sí, ¡Praga es preciosa! Y quizá deberías llamar a esa amiga tuya; si por casualidad te dice que ha visto a un inglés rubio platino, me avisas, ¿vale? ::silbido inocente::

**Dama-blanca**. Ay Lidia. Después de leer tu review no sabía si seguirme riendo hasta el fin de los tiempos o escribir un nuevo capítulo sólo para contestarte; aunque al final me decidí por lo primero. Me encanta que te encante Draco, ¡en serio! Una más para el club de las Dracobabosas, ¿alguien más se apunta? ¡Hay sitio! Jejeje. Bueno, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas sido capaz de captar el verdadero carácter de Ginny; hay que darse cuenta de por lo que ha pasado para entender la manera en la que se comporta en determinadas circunstancias. Y no, no has tomado mucho cola-cao. :-p Y ya lo sabes, pero siento mucho decir que Draco tiene la Marca Tenebrosa por ciertos hechos oscuros que hay en su pasado (que el muchacho no siempre fue un ángel, ¿no?) Y no sabes la alegría que me das diciéndome esas cosas; significan un montón, ¡más viniendo de ti! Así que nada, aquí tienes el capítulo. ¡Espero que te guste al menos tanto como los otros!

**S. Lily Potter**: Jejeje. ¡Aquí tenemos a la periodista oficial del fic! Veamos...

_Ivana es ¿quién? _

Bueno, pues aquí tienes tu respuesta :-p

_No entiedo como mato Draco a Colin y por que?_

El próximo capítulo irá casi exclusivamente de la conversación entre Draco y Ginny respecto a este tema, aunque bueno, ya te haces una pequeña idea con el final de éste ::insertar risa maligna::

_Pobre Ginny, la marca Tenebrosa (me da escalofrios pensar que se la tuvo que poner solo para la dichosa mision, y tener que quedar marcada para siempre _

::suspira:: Pobre Ginny... ¡los sacrificios que hay que hacer por amor! Digo... por la misión.

_Tal vez no sea importante en la historia, pero quien decoró la habitacion que le gusta a Ginny?_

No es importante, pero, por si quieres saberlo, te diré que fue la madre de Draco.

_Muchas aventuras y emociones estan a punto de ocurrir cierto? Estoy ansiosa de leer!!_

¡Muchas cosas ocurrirán! Y espero que te gusten :P

¡Hasta el próximo cuestionario!

**aziral**: Te mereces una ranita de chocolate de premio. ¡Descubriste el gran secreto de Colin! JesJes. ¿Draco sumiso? 00 Bueno... pues, sinceramente, no quería que diera esa impresión ::corre a revisar los capítulos anteriores::

**Anasazi**: ¡Hola, mosquetera! Qué gusto leerte por aquí

_¿Por que Ginny pensó tan rapido en Colin?_ - Esto ya se sabrá en el próximo capítulo, pero la verdad es que era la única opción posible.

_ese es nombre de villano_ – Aún no sabes lo villano que puede llegar a ser XD

_A proposito... ¿has mencionado que ha pasado con Molly, Arthur, y Ron?_ – A Ron le mencioné en el primer capítulo; a Molly y Arthur no porque de momento no son importantes para la historia, pero si te quedas más tranquila, están vivitos y coleando

¿Así que Charlie está contigo? ¿Debo enviar una patrulla de búsqueda o lo devolverás pronto?

¿Gin con Nev? En Web quedan fantásticos... pero lo siento, en este fic es para Draco

¿Draco contigo? Je. ¡Otra al club! Pobre chico, mira que le damos trabajo.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, Sara! Espero que te haya gustado.

Y a **Luciana, KaTy, ivita black, ROHERMIONE, lara-l&m, HermyBlack, andromeda black, Sthefany Weasley, Yose- Malfoy-Felton, Gin. W Black, Luthien, alex malfoy:** ¡Millones de gracias por leer y opinar! Espero seguir leyéndoos por aquí, ¡se os quiere!


	4. Promesas rotas, medias verdades

**LA VIDA EN NEGRO**

**Capítulo 1: Promesas rotas, medias verdades**

**

* * *

**De repente siente frío. Un frío intenso, haciéndole difícil el aparentemente simple hecho de respirar. Inspirar, expirar. Introducir aire en sus pulmones, mantenerlo ahí el tiempo suficiente para que su sangre se oxigene y le dé vida a su cuerpo. 

Pero no puede.

Sus ojos se han quedado abiertos como platos, fijos en algún punto indeterminado del espacio. Mirando sin ver. Las manos quietas sobre el regazo, temblando tan levemente que ni ella misma es consciente. La columna rígida, los nudillos apretados, el aliento congelado en la garganta. Su cerebro parece dejar de funcionar de golpe, rehusándose a procesar la terrible información.

Porque en un momento de dolorosa lucidez, Ginny sabe que es cierta. Al igual que enseguida pensó en él aquella terrible noche de hace ya tantos años. De hace tantas vidas. Y en su enturbiada mente aparece de repente el pensamiento de lo irónico que puede llegar a ser el mundo. Lo que pueden cambiar dos simples palabras.

Colin Creevey. Su boca las pronuncia de manera casi inconsciente. Colin Creevey. Oye algo de fondo; cree recordar que Draco estaba hablando con Milos, el portador de la noticia. Y por un momento les odia a los dos, les odia con tanta intensidad que siente que su cuerpo no será suficiente para contener la rabia. Se levanta de golpe, musitando una débil excusa que no es capaz de recordar al momento siguiente. Sale del salón a toda velocidad. Tal vez haya corrido, porque cuando llega a su habitación respira de manera errática y le dan pinchazos de dolor en el costado izquierdo.

No le importa, porque el dolor significa que, después de todo, aún es capaz de sentir. Aunque a veces desearía justamente lo contrario.

Cierra la puerta tras ella. Se deja caer en la cama y se tumba, clavando la vista en el techo. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza, susurrando su nombre una y otra vez. Como un mantra. Quizá, si lo dice muchas veces, él aparecerá y le cogerá la mano como en tantos otros momentos; le acariciará la mejilla y le dirá con una sonrisa brillante y una mirada divertida que todo está bien. Que no debe preocuparse.

Por eso, cuando abre los ojos y no ve a nadie a su lado, la sensación de vacío y de soledad es tan grande que se siente aplastada por ella. Gira sobre sí misma y se tumba de lado, apretando las piernas contra su pecho. Sin moverse. Como una de esas muñecas de porcelana que de pequeña contemplaba con infantil asombro en los escaparates del callejón Diagon.

Y las lágrimas llegan sin previo aviso, y corren libres por sus mejillas sin que haga el menor esfuerzo por detenerlas. Llora en silencio, entre sollozos entrecortados y gritos desgarradores que pugnan por salir de su garganta pero que contiene. Como tantas otras veces.

Se muerde el labio inferior y esconde la cara entre los pliegues de la manta. Y desea desaparecer, que el mundo se olvide de ella. Y que ella pueda olvidarse del mundo, aunque sólo sea por unos instantes.

Se queda así, en silencio, acompañada únicamente por algún escalofrío ocasional y por el sonido de un fuerte viento al otro lado de las ventanas.

* * *

La despierta un ruido especialmente fuerte en el exterior. Abre los ojos rápidamente, soñolienta y desubicada, y se pregunta cuánto tiempo debe llevar en esa posición. A juzgar por el punzante dolor de su espalda y la total oscuridad del cielo, varias horas que se le han pasado en apenas segundos. 

Se levanta trabajosamente y se apoya en el borde de la mesa que hay junto a su cama cuando un repentino mareo amenaza con hacerla caer al suelo. Aprieta los ojos un instante y respira suave y pausadamente, hasta que la sensación parece pasarse. Luego, con movimientos torpes y vacilantes, camina hasta la puerta y la abre. El pasillo está muy oscuro; la única luz es el tibio resplandor de la luna que logra colarse entre los jirones de nube que esa noche cubren el cielo.

Avanza lentamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho para protegerse del ligero frío. Baja unas escaleras, atraviesa una puerta, luego otro pasillo. Finalmente su errático caminar la lleva hasta el salón. Se detiene a la puerta, vacilante, como si estuviera a punto de pisar en un lugar maldito. Finalmente, después de unos instantes de duda irracional, entra en la estancia. Se acerca hasta la chimenea, donde únicamente quedan los rescoldos de un fuego que ardió hace tiempo, y apoya la mano en la repisa.

El frío de la piedra la despierta bruscamente y de repente sabe con absoluta certeza, sin necesidad de volverse, que él está ahí. Casi puede verle vestido totalmente de negro y destacando apenas del oscuro tapizado del sofá; con los brazos cruzados, las largas piernas estiradas y la mirada clavada en su espalda.

Se vuelve con lentitud y le mira fijamente, alzando la barbilla con expresión orgullosa. Sabe que su aspecto no es bueno; debe tener los rojos enrojecidos e hinchados después de varias horas de llanto y está segura de que su pelo está enredado y enmarañado. Pero se niega rotundamente a que él la vea hundida.

- ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

Su propia voz la sorprende al salir de su garganta. Draco la mira en silencio unos instantes, sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión. Finalmente, coge la varita que había depositado en el sofá, a su lado, y apunta hacia la chimenea, diciendo en voz baja:

- _Incendio_.

Las llamas se reavivan enseguida. Ginny vuelve la cabeza ligeramente para observarlas, y cuando mira otra vez hacia Draco se encuentra con que él se ha levantado y está de pie, a poco más de un metro de ella. Le observa, expectante y sin decir nada, hasta que se decide a hablar.

- Esto no debería haber ocurrido así – es lo primero que dice, y por un momento Ginny siente tanta rabia que podría explotar.

- ¿Ah, no? – replica ácidamente, sin pensar ni siquiera en contenerse - ¿Qué habría sido mejor? ¿Que no me hubiera enterado nunca de la verdad?

Draco la mira con fijeza, sin parpadear siquiera ante su súbito estallido.

- Sí – camina hasta la chimenea y extiende las manos para calentarlas – Creevey me pidió que no te lo contara. Y yo cumplo mis promesas.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – le pregunta Ginny, incrédula, y sintiendo que su fortaleza de minutos antes se empieza a derrumbar a la misma velocidad que un castillo de naipes.

Él la mira y se dirige nuevamente hacia el sofá, donde se deja caer.

- Me llegó el rumor de que los mortífagos habían capturado a uno de los nuestros – comienza a decir con una voz monótona, totalmente desprovista de emoción – Fui hasta Londres a reunirme con Blaise, que me confirmó que tenían a Creevey en un sótano secreto de algún lugar del callejón Diagon. Pero cuando llegué allí era tarde, ya no estaba. Nott me dijo que ya habían acabado con él… y que le habían dejado en Kensal Green.

- ¿En el cementerio? – pregunta Ginny con voz débil, apretando con más fuerza los brazos contra su cuerpo.

Draco asiente levemente con la cabeza y alza la vista.

- Para cuando le encontré ya no se podía hacer nada por él – se echa hacia delante apoyando las manos en las piernas, luego continúa -: Tienes que entender que lo que dijo Milos antes es totalmente cierto. Si hay algo que deteste, son los traidores. Así que le sacó a Creevey todo lo que pudo y le dejó en el cementerio para que muriera. Le debieron echar alguna maldición, no sé cuál – se frota los ojos, con aspecto cansado – El caso es que estaba sufriendo mucho. Cuando le encontré, empezó a decirme que debía avisaros, que los mortífagos se estaban preparando para atacarnos en Grimmauld Place. En un principio creí que estaba delirando, pero después me confesó que se había unido a ellos. Y me hizo prometer que no te lo contaría. Luego me pidió que le matara - Ella le mira, horrorizada – Lo estaba pasando muy mal; habría tenido una muerte horrible. Lo único que yo hice fue… aliviarle.

Un dolor punzante le atraviesa el pecho. Se siente enferma. Le parece que su corazón late a trompicones y que sus pulmones no deben estar recibiendo oxígeno, porque respirar se le hace indeciblemente complicado. Toma una bocanada de aire y se deja caer al suelo, intentando controlar el frenético ritmo de sus pensamientos y emociones, y aprieta los ojos con fuerza.

- Tenía derecho a saberlo – murmura, en voz tan baja que apenas se escucha en el enorme salón - ¡Me lo teníais que haber contado!

Draco se levanta y se agacha junto a ella, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.

- Hay algo que debes comprender desde ya, Ginny. Ahora mismo, lo único que tengo de valor es mi palabra. Si la incumplo, me quedo sin nada, y eso es algo a lo que no estoy dispuesto – su voz carece de amabilidad; le habla en un tono duro y brusco que, sin embargo, Ginny agradece.

- ¿Y qué hay de Harry y Hermione? ¿Y de mi hermano? ¿Por qué me han dejado vivir todos estos años creyendo…? – su voz se apaga paulatinamente y traga saliva con fuerza.

- Les pedí que no te lo contaran, ya que no les correspondía a ellos el hablar. Era únicamente mi decisión.

- ¡Aun así, no teníais derecho! – no se da cuenta de que ha alzado la voz hasta que ve la expresión ligeramente sorprendida de Draco - ¡Maldita sea, me iba a casar con él! ¿Cómo habéis podido…?

Draco la silencia con un gesto de enfado.

- No te creas que eres la única que ha sufrido esta situación, Weasley – inexplicablemente, le resulta extraño volver a oír su apellido viniendo de sus labios - ¿Recuerdas ese día, verdad? Claro que sí; nunca podrás olvidarlo. Después de que Potter te apartara de mí para evitar que me estrangularas, estuvo horas interrogándome. ¿Y sabes qué ocurrió? – su mirada se endurece repentinamente y aprieta los labios con fiereza – Que no me creyó. Claro, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Draco Malfoy, la oveja negra, paria entre los de uno y otro bando, no tenía credibilidad ninguna. Me tuvieron dos semanas encerrado hasta que pudieron darme Veritaserum y aceptaron que les había estado diciendo la verdad todo el tiempo. Así que no te sientas la única víctima… porque no lo eres. Después de todo, yo me he pasado seis años soportando tu odio hacia mí por algo que, en realidad, no había hecho.

- Como tú bien has dicho – replica Ginny, lamentando profundamente la debilidad de su voz – fue una decisión tuya; no tenía por qué haber sido así. ¿No sabes que estas cosas siempre acaban saliendo a la luz? Preferiría haberme enterado por Harry o Hermione… o por mi hermano… antes que por un maldito mortífago checo.

Agacha la cabeza y se masajea las sienes con las yemas de los dedos, sintiéndose absolutamente agotada y con más ganas de llorar de las que ha tenido nunca. Respira profundamente, intentando calmar sus agitados nervios, y finalmente baja la mano y se queda en silencio.

- Escucha… - la voz de Draco tiene un tono amable que Ginny no ha escuchado nunca en él y que le hace levantar la cabeza y mirarle con ojos húmedos – Por si te sirve de algo, él te quería. Quizá eso fue lo que le hizo redimirse al final.

- Al parecer, no fue suficiente – susurra ella con voz monótona.

La habitación se queda en silencio unos instantes eternos. Draco se vuelve a poner en pie y se sacude el pantalón, luego la mira con expresión dubitativa y dice:

- Escucha… si no te crees capaz de seguir con esto, lo entenderé. Ahora estás a tiempo de dejarlo, más adelante no habrá vuelta atrás.

- No – le corta ella, agradeciendo internamente el cambio de tema – Prefiero seguir. Sino, me volveré loca.

- Como quieras. Pero necesito saber que de verdad podrás hacerlo.

- Podré – replica ella, esbozando una triste sonrisa y poniéndose en pie – Tengo que poder.

Draco da un paso hacia atrás y vuelve a meter las manos en los bolsillos.

- Bien – su voz ha recuperado su sempiterno tono neutral – Deberías ir a dormir, mañana tenemos un día muy largo. Estaré aquí por si necesitas algo.

Ginny niega con la cabeza, alisando una imaginaria arruga de su túnica.

- Ahora no podría dormir. Iré a darme una ducha, me sentará bien. Luego bajaré aquí contigo... si no te importa – añade en el último momento.

La ceja de Draco se alza hasta el infinito y la observa entrecerrando los ojos grises, con expresión inquisitiva.

- Harías bien en no culparte ahora – dice finalmente, tras unos segundos de tenso silencio – Ya no va a cambiar nada.

* * *

Llega a su habitación arrastrando los pies, sintiéndose extremadamente débil y cansada. Se toca ligeramente la frente con la mano derecha y la elevada temperatura le hace pensar que probablemente tenga fiebre, quizá debido a ese tiempo tan frío al que no está acostumbrada. 

Maldice por lo bajo y aprieta los dientes con fuerza cuando la sacude un súbito temblor, mientras se encamina al baño para darse una ducha que no cree que le sirva de nada.

Se quita la túnica y la arroja descuidadamente a un rincón, junto con los zapatos y el resto de su ropa. Sin molestarse siquiera en dar la luz, abre el grifo de la ducha, comprobando con un dedo la temperatura del agua, y se mete en su interior, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando el agua caliente toca su piel.

Permanece unos instantes totalmente quieta, dejando que el agua le resbale por el cabello y por la espalda, por el pecho, los brazos y las piernas. Intentando no pensar. Pero los recuerdos se empeñan en inundar su mente, a pesar de lo mucho que se esfuerza en alejarlos, y las traidoras imágenes se repiten en su cabeza una y otra vez, como en una mala película. Y aprieta los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiera dejar de verlos.

Una tarde junto al lago. Su primer San Valentín en Hogsmeade. Su primer beso. Colin. La primera vez que le dijo que la quería. Cuando le pidió que se casaran. Colin, Colin, Colin. Siempre él. Entonces, repentinamente, la imagen cambia, y casi como si lo estuviera viviendo puede verle con la boca torcida en una media sonrisa y dándole la mano a Milos Yedlicka. Es tan real que deja escapar un grito y en un gesto casi inconsciente su puño cerrado golpea con fuerza la pared de la ducha. El dolor es intenso e inmediato, pero ni siquiera lo siente. Apoya la espalda en la pared y resbala por ella hasta quedar sentada. Encoge las rodillas y se lleva las manos a la cara, escondiendo el rostro entre ellas y respirando profundamente. No quiere llorar. Colin no se lo merece.

Pero el simple hecho de pensar en su nombre, de pensar en la persona que creía conocer, le hace daño. Entierra la cabeza entre los brazos y nuevamente llora, sus lágrimas mezclándose con el agua que corre por su rostro, y se pregunta una y otra vez qué es lo que sucedió. Qué es lo que hizo mal.

* * *

No sabe cuánto rato ha pasado. No se mueve. Tiene los ojos cerrados y respira pesadamente, mientras el agua sigue golpeando su espalda sin piedad. Como en un sueño, piensa que debe estar más caliente de lo que parece, porque todo el baño está lleno de un espeso vapor y en su delicada piel han empezado a aparecer llamativas manchas rojas. 

Entreabre los ojos para mirar su mano derecha, que bajo aquella fantasmal luz aparece hinchada y amoratada en la zona de los nudillos, donde golpeó la pared. Recuerda eso como si fuera en otra vida, y cierra los dedos con aire ausente, sin tan siquiera sentir el dolor.

Entonces, repentinamente, la puerta se abre. Oye una maldición ahogada y la voz de Draco llega hasta ella:

- Ginny, ¿estás ahí?

Piensa que tal vez deba decirle que sí. Pero no reacciona. Fija la mirada en su silueta, tenuemente enmarcada por la luz de la luna, mientras se va moviendo a tientas hacia la ducha. Finalmente, llega hasta allí y descorre las cortinas. Le ve bajar la vista hacia ella. Ve el gesto sorprendido de su rostro y en un lugar lejano de su mente piensa que debería sentir algo de vergüenza. En un rápido movimiento, Draco extiende la mano y corta el grifo, luego coge una toalla de baño y se agacha ante ella. Sin decir nada, la envuelve con el cálido tejido, y la ayuda a levantarse y a pasar por encima del borde de la ducha. Ella aprieta la toalla fuertemente en torno a su cuerpo y agacha la cabeza, sintiendo que sus piernas tiemblan levemente bajo su peso.

Draco le tiende un albornoz que había colgado tras la pared, y se da media vuelta durante un instante, mientras Ginny se lo pone y deja la toalla abandonada a sus pies. Luego la coge del brazo y la conduce a la habitación, obligándola a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Vuelve a entrar en el cuarto de baño y sale enseguida, portando una toalla algo más pequeña que le tiende:

- Sécate el pelo o cogerás un resfriado.

Ella obedece. Sus brazos parecen pesarle toneladas cuando se alzan para secar el cabello con vigor. Draco espera hasta que termina y se pone en cuclillas. Le obliga a abrir bien los ojos, le palpa el cuello y le pone la mano en la frente. Luego se levanta.

- ¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo llevas enferma? – demanda en un tono de voz duro.

Ginny aprieta con fuerza los ojos y se masajea las sienes, como si así pudiera aliviar el dolor de cabeza que empieza a reclamar su atención.

- Sólo hoy – logra murmurar débilmente por fin, después de unos instantes – Supongo… supongo que habrá sido el frío.

Él la mira fijamente unos instantes, luego da media vuelta y camina hasta la ventana. Se pasa la mano por el cabello, en un gesto que Ginny ya le ha visto muchas veces, y se vuelve a mirarla.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pretendías hacer? – demanda, sin suavizar ni un ápice su voz - ¿Abrasarte viva o algo así? Porque la verdad, creo que no lo entiendo.

Ginny hace un gesto de negación, esbozando una triste sonrisa y frotándose con suavidad su enrojecido brazo.

- Sólo olvidar.

A pesar de que tiene la mirada clavada en sus pies descalzos, sabe perfectamente que Draco la está observando. Soporta estoicamente su escrutinio, hasta que le ve moverse, y levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos grises muy cerca de su rostro. Él alza la mano y le acaricia la mejilla, en un gesto de ternura del que Ginny jamás le habría creído capaz. El labio inferior le tiembla violentamente y aparta bruscamente el rostro hacia el lado opuesto, cerrando los ojos y respirando con fuerza. Entonces le siente acercarse aún más, y nota su aliento muy cerca de la oreja:

- ¿Sabes, Ginevra? Mi madre solía decir muchas veces que, por muy mal que nos sintamos y por muy grande que sea el dolor, los seres humanos estamos condenados. Condenados a sobrevivir y a seguir adelante. Aunque no queramos – luego le pone dos dedos bajo la barbilla y la obliga a mirarle – Aunque no nos guste.

Se miran fijamente unos instantes que parecen eternos. Ginny siente que en cualquier momento se va a hundir en aquellos pozos grises que son sus ojos, y cuando abre la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, él la suelta y se levanta.

- Deberías vestirte para dormir – dice, su voz recuperando su tono normal – Iré a prepararte una poción para que no sueñes.

Y sin decir nada más ni dirigirle una sola mirada, sale de la habitación, dejando a una Ginny enferma y desorientada preguntándose qué acaba de pasar exactamente.

* * *

Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo. Más cortito esta vez, pero es que mi pobre cabeza no daba para más. ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiendo! 


	5. Voces en la noche

**La vida en negro**

**Capítulo 5: Voces en la noche**

* * *

_Hace mucho frío. _

_La niebla parece surgir del mismo suelo y cubre todo el paisaje como un manto fantasmal. Se arremolina a su alrededor como movida por una invisible ráfaga de aire y se pega a sus manos, a su rostro, a su cabello. Aprieta la capa en torno a su cuerpo y apresura el paso, mientras ve cómo su aliento se convierte en nubecillas de vapor blanco al entrar en contacto con el frío aire de la mañana._

_Con paso firme, esquivando las deterioradas lápidas que a ras de suelo se empeñan en complicarle el camino, se dirige al mausoleo. Una certeza absoluta que no sabe de dónde viene le dice que es allí donde debe ir, que allí obtendrá las respuestas que le faltan._

_Después de unos minutos, la enorme estructura de piedra aparece ante sus ojos. En tiempos debió ser un monumento impresionante; ahora el musgo recubre su gris superficie en muchos puntos y la desgastada inscripción de la entrada apenas se ve ya. Aunque eso no es necesario, porque se la sabe de memoria._

_Cotidie damnatur qui semper timet.__El hombre con miedo constante se condena día a día. _

_La tumba de los héroes. De los que dieron su vida por la vieja causa. De los que una vez lucieron orgullosos la Marca Tenebrosa y que ahora yacen recubiertos de olvido._

_Una enorme losa cubre la entrada. Saca la varita y, apoyándola en un punto en concreto, dice una simple palabra que hace que la piedra gris desaparezca de repente, permitiéndole el paso. Respira profundamente y entra._

_La estructura consiste en un simple pasillo que va a desembocar en una pequeña cámara circular, que es el único punto en el que la construcción recibe la luz del día. Camina con paso firme, ignorando los nichos que hay a ambos lados del pasillo, y cuando llega a la cámara se para de golpe y respira profundamente._

_Hay alguien tumbado en el suelo como un muñeco desmadejado. La túnica que lleva, elegante en otro tiempo, está sucia y desgarrada en varios puntos. El cabello rubio ceniza cubre el rostro del caído, que no se mueve salvo por la débil subida y bajada de su pecho con la respiración._

_Se acerca hasta él en silencio y le ayuda a incorporarse. Cuando le ve el rostro, tiene que aguantar las ganas inmediatas de apartarse cuanto antes. La piel está arrugada y cubierta de pústulas y el tamaño anormal del labio, cubierto de sangre reseca, le dice que probablemente esté partido. Unos ojos azules se abren de golpe y clavan en él una enloquecida mirada._

_- No te muevas, Creevey – dice, intentando ignorar el olor metálico de la sangre que impregna toda la estancia – Te voy a sacar de aquí._

_- No hay… tiempo –alza una mano temblorosa y le agarra la manga de la túnica con más fuerza de la que le hubiera creído capaz en esas circunstancias – Les he contado todo. Quise unirme a ellos, pero… - traga saliva de modo audible - Malfoy… saben lo de Grimmauld Place._

_Un frío intenso invade su cerebro. El corazón se le queda parado durante unos instantes para volver a latir dolorosamente. _

_Colin__ deja caer la mano a su costado._

_- Debes irte – murmura, echando la cabeza hacia un lado. El aire sale de sus pulmones con un extraño silbido, y Draco supone que debe tener alguna costilla rota – Avísales._

_- Maldita sea, Creevey… - murmura, tapándose el rostro con las manos durante un instante. Se yergue y da media vuelta para salir de allí, pero la débil voz de Colin le detiene._

_- Necesito… necesito que hagas dos cosas por mí._

_Draco se queda parado durante un momento eterno. Finalmente, se da la vuelta y le mira._

_- Tú dirás._

_La boca de Colin se tuerce en una débil sonrisa y vuelve a cerrar los ojos._

_- Por favor… prométeme que no se lo contarás a Ginny._

_La mente de Draco pondera durante unos segundos su petición. Si algo se merece ese bastardo, es que todo el mundo sepa cómo es en realidad; pero, por algún extraño motivo, se ve inclinado a aceptar._

_- Lo prometo. ¿Y lo otro?_

_- Quiero que me mates._

_Su voz no vacila ni un instante al decir las palabras. Y Draco sólo tiene que pensar en lo que debe estar sufriendo. Sabe las maldiciones que probablemente han utilizado en él. Sabe lo que le están haciendo por dentro. Y también sabe lo que le gustaría que sucediera si sus posiciones estuvieran invertidas._

_Saca la varita del bolsillo derecho de la túnica y da un paso hacia atrás, apuntándole con ella. Colin parece tranquilo y mucho más en paz de lo que le ha visto nunca. Y en ese preciso momento, Draco duda. No sabe si lo que va a hacer implica cruzar una línea invisible que no tiene vuelta atrás. La mano le tiembla ligeramente._

_- ¿A qué esperas?_

_Draco aprieta los párpados con fuerza. "Maldita sea, tiene que haber otra manera"._

_- ¡JODER, TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LO HAGAS!_

_El grito es seguido por la tos de un hombre moribundo, por un signo de debilidad que hace queabra los ojos. La cámara circular parece replegarse sobre él, haciendo desaparecer toda la luz, quitándole el aire. Sin dedicarle un último pensamiento, y sin dudar esta vez, hace lo que él ha pedido._

_- Avada Kedavra._

Se despierta de golpe. Los ecos de un grito resonando en su garganta, el inicio de lágrimas en sus ojos, el fulgor verde aún vívido en su mente. La voz de Colin Creevey aún en sus oídos.

Emite un sollozo estrangulado y se lleva las temblorosas manos al rostro, respirando profundamente e intentando calmar el acelerado latido de su corazón, que en ese momento parece un caballo desbocado dentro de su pecho. Cuando repentinamente una nueva imagen asalta su mente acompañada de un escalofrío, se da cuenta.

El sueño no ha sido suyo.

Echa hacia atrás las sábanas y se pone en pie. Tiembla ligeramente ante el contacto de sus pies con el suelo y, abrazándose a sí misma para paliar en lo posible el penetrante frío de la estancia, sale al pasillo. Camina lentamente los pocos metros que separan su habitación de la de Draco, y se para dubitativa ante la puerta cerrada. Finalmente, con un débil suspiro, entra en el cuarto.

Sus ojos tardan unos instantes en acostumbrarse a la absoluta oscuridad. Oye un ruido a su derecha y se gira para distinguir apenas los contornos de una cama de dosel, muy parecida a la suya. Se acerca despacio a ella y mira hacia abajo.

Draco parece estarlo pasando mal. Las sábanas de la cama están desordenadas y enredadas en torno a su cuerpo, como si hubiera estado peleando con algún ser invisible. Está empapado en sudor y algunos mechones de su rubio cabello se le pegan a la frente. Murmura algo incomprensible y de vez en cuando su rostro se contrae en un gesto de angustia tan grande que a Ginny se le parte el corazón.

Conteniendo sus propias ganas de llorar ante las traicioneras imágenes que siguen invadiendo su cerebro, se sienta en el borde de la cama, sintiéndose extremadamente cansada y mucho más mayor que sus veintiséis años.

- Despierta... por favor.

Él no reacciona. Sigue inmerso en una batalla con sus pesadillas, y ni tan siquiera da signos de haberla oído. Con lentitud, Ginny extiende el brazo, y apenas ha alcanzado a rozarle la fría mejilla con el dedo índice cuando los ojos de Draco se abren repentinamente. Con reflejos que debe haber adquirido durante sus muchos años como jugador de Quidditch, le apresa el brazo antes de que ella se llegue a dar cuenta de lo que está sucediendo, y rueda sobre su espalda, cubriendo todo el cuerpo de Ginny con el suyo propio e impidiéndole cualquier posibilidad de movimiento.

Cuando empieza a notar el dolor en su brazo alza la vista y le mira. Los ojos de Draco están clavados en los suyos; su respiración es errática y agitada y traga saliva de forma casi audible. Abre la boca para pedirle que la suelte, pero él se le adelanta:

- Maldita sea, Weasley – su voz tiene un tinte extraño que no sabe identificar y que le hace no darse cuenta de que él ha vuelto a usar su apellido - ¿Qué diablos te crees que estabas haciendo?

- Sólo intentaba... despertarte – replica Ginny, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en la firmeza con la que él le agarra y en el dolor punzante que le provoca – Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

- Eso ya lo sé – el cálido aliento le roza la mejilla, y sólo en ese momento ella se da cuenta de la situación en la que están – Lo que quiero saber es qué hacías... en mi mente

La pregunta le choca tanto que por unos instantes no sabe qué contestar. Finalmente, desistiendo totalmente de intentar liberarse, gira el rostro hacia un lado y contesta con voz monótona:

- Es Legeremancia. Normalmente me controlo... pero en algunas ocasiones, cuando tengo las defensas bajas o cuando las emociones son muy intensas, me meto en la mente de otras personas... sin pretenderlo.

Durante unos momentos eternos les envuelve el silencio. Ginny cierra los ojos y hace una profunda inspiración; y como él sigue sin hablar, vuelve a mirarle.

Ahora su respiración es tranquila y sosegada, y parece haber recuperado parte de la compostura perdida durante los últimos minutos. Los débiles rayos de luna que se logran colar entre los pesados cortinajes enmarcan ligeramente su silueta, de manera que Ginny puede distinguir sus facciones con bastante claridad. Tiene el ceño fruncido en una mueca de concentración y, aunque ha aflojado un poco la presión de sus dedos, aún no la ha soltado. Recorre su rostro con la mirada, y cuando sus ojos van a detenerse en una minúscula cicatriz que tiene justamente bajo la barbilla, tiene que controlar el impulso de extender la mano y comprobar cómo se siente su piel bajo sus dedos.

Se ruboriza intensamente ante el pensamiento y agradece que la oscuridad no le permita a Draco ver claramente el vivo color de sus mejillas. Por fin él parece reaccionar y le pregunta, en una voz tan baja que apenas le escucha:

- ¿Lo has visto todo?

Sin decir nada, ella asiente, tragando dolorosamente el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta ante el recuerdo de lo que ha visto. Intenta controlarse, pero algo de lo que siente debe reflejarse en su cara porque casi inmediatamente nota que Draco mueve el brazo y le toca la mejilla, en un roce tan leve que casi cree habérselo imaginado.

- Lo siento.

Esbozar una sonrisa le resulta totalmente imposible, así que se limita a negar con la cabeza y a fijar la vista en un punto indeterminado de la pared. Lejos de su mirada.

- No tienes que sentirlo – se pregunta interiormente si su voz ha sonado tan débil como a ella misma le ha parecido – No has hecho... nada por lo que tengas que pedir perdón.

Las últimas palabras salen de su boca en un débil susurro, como si decirlas le hubiera costado un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Se siente helada por dentro, como si una enorme garra de hielo le apresara el corazón, y se pregunta si alguna vez se librará totalmente de ese frío. Cuando está a punto de pedirle a Draco que se quite para que pueda irse a su habitación, él se mueve otra vez. Le suelta el brazo y pone su mano izquierda bajo el cuello de Ginny, enredando cuidadosamente los dedos en su cabello pelirrojo. Luego se inclina más sobre ella y esconde su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, rozándola levemente con la punta de la nariz.

Ante el roce de su piel siente un escalofrío que nace en el punto donde él la ha tocado y se extiende por su cuerpo, por sus extremidades, como despertándolas después de un prolongado letargo.

Como en un sueño, alza los brazos y sus manos se posan suavemente en la espalda de Draco, anhelantes del tibio calor que todo él parece proporcionar. Dibuja con las yemas de sus dedos las formas angulosas de los hombros y los omóplatos, la suave línea de la columna.

Le oye hablar, pero su voz parece llegarle desde muy lejos. Sólo es capaz de pensar en los músculos tensos bajo sus manos, en el cosquilleo de su aliento, en la manera en que sus cuerpos parecen encajar perfectamente.

Entonces siente que los labios de Draco acarician su cuello en algo que puede haber sido tanto un roce casual como un beso deliberado, y una especie de corriente eléctrica la recorre de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo casi dolorosa la acuciante necesidad de abrazarle y sentir esos labios sobre los suyos.

- Ginny.

Su voz es apenas un susurro. Pero su tono anhelante y vulnerable es suficiente para hacerla volver de golpe a la realidad. En un gesto que parece contrariar todos los deseos de su cuerpo, le pone las manos en el pecho y le empuja suavemente a un lado, intentando ocultarle las oleadas de intenso pánico que la recorren ante lo que ha estado a punto de ocurrir.

- Necesitaba... respirar – dice en un intento desesperado por eliminar la pesada tensión que se ha instalado entre ellos – No eres precisamente una pluma.

Espera su respuesta, rezando a todos los dioses de todas las religiones de las que alguna vez ha oído hablar para que él deje el tema. Para que no quiera saber.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos que parecen alargarse inexplicablemente, la boca de Draco se tuerce en su característica media sonrisa, y Ginny respira aliviada sabiendo que, al menos de momento, no hablarán.

- No sé muy bien cómo debo tomarme eso – dice por fin, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y bostezando ampliamente - ¿Es un insulto?

Ginny se encoge de hombros, y contesta con una pequeña sonrisa que él no puede ver.

- Supongo que podrías tomártelo así.

- Eso es genial – murmura Draco, tumbándose de lado y mirándola con una expresión soñolienta en sus ojos grises – Me siento como si estuviéramos de vuelta en el colegio. ¿No pensarás echarme ahora la maldición mocomurciélago, verdad?

- Bueno... – ella se recuesta también en la almohada y se frota los ojos, luchando contra el sueño – Si no eres un chico malo, no será necesario tomar esas medidas.

- Tenemos un problema – Draco apoya la mejilla en la mano derecha y levanta una ceja – Yo siempre soy un chico malo.

Cuando la mente de Ginny asimila el doble sentido de esa última frase, ella se encuentra demasiado cansada como para molestarse en buscar una réplica adecuada, así que se limita a encogerse sobre sí misma, dándole la espalda, y a aceptar la mano tendida que Morfeo le ofrece.

* * *

Cuando abre los ojos, los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana ya se cuelan entre los pesados cortinajes y tiñen los magníficos muebles de un tenue color dorado. Permanece unos instantes sin moverse, con la vista clavada en el techo, y respira profundamente, sintiéndose más descansada que en muchos días.

De manera casi inconsciente su mano izquierda se mueve sobre el lugar donde Draco ha dormido esta noche. Descubre, con una cierta decepción que no sabe explicar, que él ya se ha levantado, y su mano viaja por las sábanas aún templadas.

Suspira y vuelve a cerrar los ojos; finalmente, después de unos instantes de total relajación, se incorpora y se estira perezosamente; luego se levanta. Se pone una fina bata de raso que encuentra cuidadosamente doblada en una silla junto a la cama, y sale de la habitación.

Mientras baja por la impresionante escalinata de mármol, su mente viaja a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y cuando le parece volver a sentir la piel de la espalda desnuda de Draco bajo sus dedos, un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas y no puede evitar pensar qué habría ocurrido si ella no hubiera parado.

Un abanico de posibilidades aterradoras se abre en su mente. Se detiene en medio de las escaleras y respira profundamente, intentando recuperar el control que pareció haber escapado de sus manos la noche anterior. Se queda totalmente quieta unos instantes, hasta que se siente capaz de enfrentarse a él sin desear que la tierra se hunda bajo los pies, y se vuelve a poner en marcha.

Mantiene frescas en su memoria las indicaciones que le dieron para no perderse en la casa y caminando con paso ligero llega a la cocina en escasos minutos. Cuando entra se queda congelada en la puerta.

Draco está sentado ante la mesa, leyendo atentamente un periódico checo y removiendo con aire ausente un café que seguramente ya se ha quedado frío. Tiene el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración y sus ojos grises se mueven velozmente recorriendo la página impresa. Su normalmente ordenado cabello rubio está despeinado y alborotado; aún no se ha quitado los pantalones del pijama y se cubre con una camisa negra desabrochada que contrasta violentamente con la palidez de su piel.

Levanta la cabeza al oírla entrar y sus miradas quedan clavadas durante unos segundos; finalmente, él alza la ceja a modo de saludo y le dice, con la voz ligeramente ronca de quien se ha levantado hace poco:

- He hecho café – echa un vistazo al líquido de su taza y añade: - Aunque tal vez prefieras hacerlo tú o tomar otra cosa. No sé si esto será muy sano.

Esbozando una sonrisa muy a su pesar, Ginny se deja caer en una silla y, decidiendo que prefiere no arriesgarse con el café, coge una tostada de un plato y se pone a mordisquearla con aire ausente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dice Draco, después de unos instantes de silencio únicamente roto por el sonido de las páginas del periódico.

- Bien – se echa hacia atrás en su silla y cierra los ojos, dejando que los tibios rayos de sol acaricien su piel – Necesitaba descansar. La noche de sueño me ha venido bien.

Casi puede verle levantar una ceja.

- ¿Una noche? Ginny... has dormido algo más de treinta y seis horas.

Ella casi se atraganta con el pedazo de tostada que está masticando y vuelve a abrir los ojos para mirarle con escepticismo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Pues lo que te he dicho – Draco dobla cuidadosamente el periódico y lo deposita encima de la mesa, con un brillo de diversión en los ojos grises – La poción que tomaste estaba preparada con el fin de que no te despertaras totalmente hasta que no estuvieras mejor.

Durante unos segundos Ginny le mira fijamente, intentando descubrir si le está gastando una broma, pero ante su expresión inusualmente seria no le queda más remedio que creerle. Suspira profundamente y se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, mientras extiende la mano para coger la taza de café que él tiene ante sí y da un sorbo.

- En ese caso, gracias. Lo necesitaba de veras – hace un gesto de disgusto y le devuelve la taza – Tenías razón. Esto está intragable.

- Tengo muchas habilidades – replica él con una sonrisa – Pero, por desgracia, hacer café no está entre ellas. Nadie es perfecto.

La ceja de Ginny se eleva hasta el infinito y le mira con expresión de censura.

- Acabas de darle un nuevo significado a "falta de modestia". Menuda opinión tienes de ti mismo.

- Si yo no pienso bien de mí mismo, ¿quién lo hará? – bosteza ampliamente y se echa hacia atrás en la silla, mirándola pensativo – Milos estuvo aquí ayer.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Sólo saber cómo han sido los primeros días – frunce el ceño, pensativo, y tamborilea en la mesa con el dedo índice – A decir verdad, estoy algo preocupado. Se está rodeando de un secretismo anormal incluso para él; intuyo que está preparando algo grande. Pero la verdad, no tengo ni idea de qué puede ser. Y eso me frustra.

- Supongo que nos enteraremos… a su debido tiempo – Ginny suspira y apoya los codos en la mesa, jugueteando con un mechón de su largo cabello pelirrojo – Lo cual es como decir que probablemente sabremos de qué va todo unos minutos antes de que empiecen a suceder las cosas.

- Eso no me gusta – Draco tiene la boca torcida en una mueca de enfado y sus ojos grises tienen un brillo peligroso – Odio que me dejen de lado. Odio no enterarme de las cosas. Pero, por encima de todo, odio las sorpresas. Son desagradables.

- Sólo esperemos que cuando sepamos lo que está pasando no sea demasiado tarde – echa la silla hacia atrás y se levanta – Voy a hacer algo decente de desayuno. ¿Qué te apetece?

- Ahora mismo nada – su expresión no ha perdido del todo el enfado y ha empezado a dar golpecitos en el suelo con los pies descalzos – Le diré a Zeus que mañana nos prepare algo. Hace tanto que no vengo a esta casa que se le debe haber olvidado que por las mañanas me gusta llevarme al estómago algo que no suponga un riesgo para mi salud.

Ginny apoya las manos en el respaldo de la silla y le mira, interrogante.

- ¿Zeus?

- Es el elfo doméstico de Ivana – explica Draco, levantándose también para depositar su taza en el fregadero – No te molestes en preguntar dónde está, ni siquiera yo lo tengo muy claro. He estado decenas de veces en esta casa y le debo haber visto tres veces. Ivana le ha dado demasiada libertad, está muy mal acostumbrado. Se ha olvidado de cómo debe hacer las cosas.

- Pasen y vean al Draco Malfoy de sus peores días – Ginny no puede evitar el tono recriminatorio de su voz – Eso que has dicho ha estado muy feo.

- Oh, por favor – se burla él, con un bufido – No me digas que eres alumna de Granger y me vas a dar todo el discurso ése de la situación de los elfos domésticos en el mundo actual, porque, francamente, no me importa.

Ginny alza la barbilla, con dignidad.

- No te iba a dar ningún discurso. Pero sigo pensando que eso que has dicho no ha estado bien.

Se da media vuelta y se dispone a salir de la cocina cuando la voz de Draco la detiene.

- Espera un momento.

Se vuelve a mirarle, cruzando los brazos con aire impaciente. Draco la observa con una expresión entre curiosa e interesada, con la boca curvada en una pequeña sonrisa. Por algún extraño motivo, eso la pone nerviosa, y se dispone a decir algo, pero él se le adelanta.

- ¿Por casualidad sabes bailar vals?

La pregunta la descoloca tanto que por unos momentos no puede hacer más que mirarle con expresión de incredulidad.

- Pues por casualidad, no, no sé. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

La sonrisa de Draco se hace más amplia. Se levanta y camina hacia ella, parándose a unos pasos y mirándola divertido.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que comentó Ivana del cumpleaños de Milos? – Ginny asiente con la cabeza – Bien, pues él nunca se ha caracterizado por la sencillez, y sus fiestas son… una especie de recreación de reuniones de gala de la alta sociedad de finales del siglo diecinueve y principios del veinte. Lo que incluye trajes de noche, grandes salones, música de orquesta… y vals.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aprender? – pregunta ella lentamente, sin dar crédito a lo que oye.

- Sí, bueno, en realidad te estoy diciendo que yo te tendré que enseñar, puesto que Milos nos ha invitado a esa fiesta – y luego, con un tono de advertencia, añade – Y lo siento, pero no te puedes librar.

- ¿Y por qué no? – se queja ella, sintiéndose invadida por un súbito malhumor – Odio bailar. Es más, se me da fatal. Y supongo que no querrás que te deje mal delante de toda esa gente de la alta sociedad.

- No puedes ir a una fiesta como ésa y negarte a bailar – replica Draco simplemente, al parecer disfrutando mucho con la situación – Es como… ir a Venecia y no montar en góndola, o como viajar a París y no subir a la torre Eiffel. O sea, un sinsentido.

- Pero ya te lo he dicho, soy muy mala bailando – dice Ginny, en un intento desesperado por salir de esa situación – No sé muy bien qué tengo que hacer con los pies. Te lo advierto, soy extremadamente torpe para moverme con música, y prometo que si me obligas a hacerlo te pisaré.

- Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo – Draco pasa por su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo, y se para a la puerta – Además, no te preocupes, tenemos dos semanas. Para entonces te prometo que serás la reina de ese baile.

- Entonces tienes mucho trabajo por delante – replica ella, dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla con aire derrotado y escondiendo la cara entre las manos con un suspiro.

- Pues empecemos cuanto antes – le escucha decir. Alza la cabeza y le mira – Sube a cambiarte. Te espero en el salón en media hora.

Y entonces sale de la cocina, dejándole con una réplica airada en la punta de la lengua y con la sensación de que debe tenerle más miedo a esas lecciones que a lo que sea que esté planeando Milos.

* * *

Cuando entra en el salón, un rato después, Draco está inclinado sobre una mesita que hay junto a un ventanal sobre la que ha colocado un precioso gramófono que haría las delicias de Remus Lupin. Rebusca entre un montón de discos que tiene a su lado y, finalmente, parece encontrar lo que busca y lo pone en el aparato, colocando la aguja con cuidado encima de la negra superficie. Las primeras notas de _Danubio Azul_ llenan la estancia y Ginny no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente al escuchar la que siempre ha sido una de sus piezas favoritas de música clásica.

- Siento decepcionarte, Ginny, pero no estamos jugando a las estatuas – la voz de Draco llega hasta ella y la sobresalta.

- Simplemente estaba escuchando – se defiende, moviéndose hacia él – Me encanta esta música.

- Bueno, quizá aún tengas futuro – se burla Draco, parando el gramófono y volviéndose hacia ella – Asumiré que no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo se baila esto, así que lo mejor será que empecemos desde cero.

- No creo que eso sea mucho asumir – replica Ginny, molesta – Yo misma te lo he dicho hace un rato.

- Vamos, era una forma de hablar. ¿Tienes que encontrar una réplica para todo?

Ella está a punto de abrir la boca para contestarle cuando se fija en su sonrisa y se maldice mentalmente por haber caído en su juego. Cruza los brazos y le mira con expresión furibunda.

- Si empezamos así, no tendré ningún problema en dejarte asistir solo a esta estúpida fiesta – advierte - Siempre puedes decir que vas con una compañera invisible.

Por algún motivo, su tono molesto parece divertir aún más a Draco, que se encoge de hombros sin que la sonrisa le abandone del todo y avanza hasta situarse frente a ella.

- La verdad es que sería una situación extremadamente interesante. Tal vez lo pruebe alguna vez – se acerca a Ginny y le pone la mano derecha en la cintura, alzando ligeramente el brazo izquierdo con la palma vuelta hacia ella – Ahora tienes que cogerme la mano y apoyar la mano izquierda en mi hombro; esto se llama posición cerrada.

Sintiéndose extremadamente incómoda con la situación, posa suavemente la mano izquierda en su hombro y desliza los dedos entre los suyos más largos, que los estrechan con firmeza.

- ¿Sabes? – Draco habla muy bajo y tiene que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo para escucharle – Se supone que no tiene que caber otra persona entre nosotros.

Y dicho eso, la atrae hacia sí hasta que no queda espacio alguno entre ellos y prácticamente cada pulgada de sus cuerpos desde el pecho hasta las rodillas está en contacto. Ginny traga saliva dolorosamente, sintiendo la garganta repentinamente seca, e intenta desesperadamente pensar en algo que no tenga que ver con su olor a jabón y after shave y con la tibieza de la piel de sus manos, mientras que, inevitablemente, escenas de la noche anterior se repiten una y otra vez en su mente, provocando que sus mejillas enrojezcan de una manera nada discreta.

- Y ahora es muy simple – continúa él, sin darse cuenta de la turbación de Ginny – Sólo tienes que hacer lo contrario a lo que haga yo. Si yo echo el pie derecho hacia atrás, tú adelantas el izquierdo. Es bastante fácil, basta con que te dejes llevar.

Se empieza a mover suavemente y Ginny hace todo lo posible para seguirle sin pisarle ni perder el ritmo. Las indicaciones que le va dando son claras y precisas, y no tiene muchos problemas en asimilarlas y ejecutarlas a la perfección.

Pero sabe que no lo está haciendo bien.

Los músculos de sus brazos y piernas están rígidos y pesados y todo su cuerpo parece estar en tensión, por lo que los movimientos que realiza carecen de fluidez y le da la impresión de estar moviéndose como una autómata. Tras unos minutos en esa tónica, Draco se separa de ella y la mira, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No lo haces mal, Ginny… Lástima que no haya ninguna diferencia con lo que sería bailar con el palo de una escoba.

- Te advertí que no se me daba bien – dice ella, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero y mirándole con una expresión no carente de enfado – No es culpa mía que no haga bien algo que no me gusta.

- La cuestión es – interrumpe Draco, mirándola con curiosidad – que lo haces bien. Pero estás totalmente tensa. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- No me gusta bailar – repite Ginny, con terquedad, negándose a admitir ante él el verdadero motivo por el que se siente tan a disgusto.

Él se queda en silencio unos instantes, contemplándola con aire evaluador. Ginny se mueve en su sitio, incómoda bajo su escrutinio.

- Bien – dice Draco finalmente – Vamos a hacer una cosa. Dices que te gusta esta música, ¿no? Pues lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarte llevar.

- ¿Dejarme llevar? – pregunta Ginny, mirándole con suspicacia.

Él asiente y se acerca nuevamente a ella, volviendo a poner la mano en su cintura y alzando el brazo izquierdo, a la espera de que haga lo mismo. Ginny suspira y le imita.

- Olvídate de todo, de los muebles, incluso de que ésta es la primera vez que bailas vals. Sólo sigue mis movimientos y déjate llevar por la música.

- Eso te quedó poético.

- Lo sé – replica Draco, sin ninguna modestia – Vamos a intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien – acepta ella finalmente, tras unos instantes de duda - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Cierra los ojos.

Ginny aprieta fuertemente los párpados y se concentra. Las notas de la melodía se elevan y revolotean a su alrededor, como envolviéndola en una manta cálida, aislándola de todo lo que no tenga que ver con el sonido de los instrumentos.

Entonces siente que Draco se mueve. Casi sin pensarlo, adelanta su pie izquierdo, dejándose llevar suavemente por sus movimientos tranquilos y seguros. Un paso tras otro, un giro que apenas se da cuenta de haber realizado, un pequeño movimiento hacia la derecha. Ejecutan todas las rutinas con ligereza y seguridad, adaptándose perfectamente al ritmo de las notas. Está tan absorta en lo que está haciendo que sólo se da cuenta de que la música ha terminado cuando siente que él se para de repente.

Abre los ojos. Draco la mira intensamente, con una expresión extraña e indescifrable en sus ojos grises. Lentamente, sus labios se curvan en la sonrisa más grande que Ginny le ha visto esbozar nunca.

- Eso ha estado muy bien – dice Draco en un susurro. Su voz y su cercanía hacen que una especie de descarga eléctrica le recorra el cuerpo, y por una vez desiste de intentar analizar todas las emociones encontradas que provoca en ella – Con un poco de suerte, sí que lograremos hacer de ti la reina del baile.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Ginny esboza una tenue sonrisa que alcanza sus ojos e ilumina su rostro.

- Gracias.

* * *

N/A: Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en empezar a disculparme por la tardanza porque me pasaría aquí toda la vida. Sólo decir que muchas veces he tenido fases de bloqueo, pero nunca me ha ocurrido algo como con este capítulo. Escribir cada simple escena era un auténtico triunfo y una desesperación a la vez porque me atascaba y no sabía cómo seguir. Me he roto la cabeza hasta para elegir el título, así que imaginaos lo que ha sido. Y nada… aquí lo tenéis. Ojalá la espera haya merecido la pena XD

Sólo decir que este capítulo se lo dedico, más que nunca, a Sara, Lidia, Flor y Mane. Mis niñas, sin vosotras esto jamás habría visto la luz. Gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos constantes.

**Dama-Blanca**: Ains, Lidia. No sabes bien lo que significa para mí que me digas que te ha gustado. En serio. ¿Soberbio? Buf. Eso son palabras mayores. Pero gracias… millones de veces gracias. Y no… Draco no tuvo malos pensamientos. ¿Te imaginas la situación? No creo que fuera la ideal para ese tipo de imágenes mentales que sé que tú tienes, niña de mente sucia :P. Y en cuanto a la escena que dices que te gusta de Narcisa… se me olvidó comentarlo y darle el debido crédito, pero la frase que tú dices me la dijo a mí una muy buena amiga en un momento que la necesité mucho. También va por ti, Euge, aunque no creo que nunca lo leas . En resumen… otra vez gracias. Por el comentario, por las conversaciones por MSN. Por muchos años :-)

**Sthefany Weasley**: Jes. Sí, Colin fue un traidor. No es una pantalla de humo como las que usa JKR para ocultarnos que la pareja final de la saga es HHr :P

**Camilla Potter**: ¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Qué bien leerte por aquí! Me alegro que te guste

**Hecate-san**: ¿Que te estás enamorando del personaje de Draco? Uff. Vaya cumplido más grande. Yo adoro a Draco, pero en los libros es un personaje plano y totalmente desaprovechado, así que lo que hago es intentar darle el carácter que a mí me gustaría que tuviera. Me alegro de que me salga bien

**Deiv**: ¡Deiv! ¡Que ilusión me ha hecho leerte! Me siento orgullosa de que te guste… ¡A ti, que escribes tan bien! A ver cuando publicas tus fantásticos fics aquí para que yo también pueda dejarte reviews.

**Potty**: Bwahahaha. Me reí muchísimo con tu review. ¿Draco de la otra acera? Por Dios, eso nunca. Draco es de Ginny y sólo de Ginny. Bueno, y mío a veces.

**eowyn**** potter**: Jeje. A ver… Milos no pensó nada extraño cuando Ginny salió corriendo, no te preocupes. Ginny se inventó lo de que Draco y ella estaban juntos de manera inconsciente, como que la mujer pasa un poco de que un mortífago le tire los tejos (otra vez). ¿Y Draco siente algo por Ginny? Mm… desde luego, siente algo, sólo que no creo que sea a lo que tú te estás refiriendo.

**Flor**: La forera superstar al habla :P ¡Mosquetera! ¡Por fin por aquí! Cuánto me alegro de leerte. Y me encanta que te encante, ya lo sabes. Y creo que tendré que compartir a Draco contigo sólo por toda la ayuda que me has prestado. Te lo agradeceré eternamente.

**Lucy56**: Ay dichosos exámenes. Bueno, ¡me alegro de que no interrumpieras tus estudios! Odiaría sentirme culpable de un suspenso :LOL: Ay… gracias por todo lo que me dices, me sacas los colores. Me haces más que feliz

**Anasazi**: ¡Mi querida Sara! Nuevamente por aquí, siempre un gusto leerte. Creo que te he dicho muchísimas veces lo que significa para mí que te guste lo que escribo, pero también tu ayuda y tu apoyo. Eres un cielo de persona. Y bueno, ya sabes que cierta escena es totalmente tuya, yo sólo puse en palabras tu fantástica idea. Gracias ((((Sara))))

**Anzu**: Gracias, gracias, gracias. Por todas tus palabras.

Y a **MAKIMASHI MISAO (F.D.S.S****D Potter-Black-Lupin, Yose- Malfoy-Felton****Luciana****, eire, ivita black, Hermy-BlackMalfoy****, aziral, Melissa, abin, Susy, ****adhara-15, ****alex**** malfoy y ****Karito 22**, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por molestaros en leer estos delirios míos. Os quiero infinitamente a todos


	6. Killing me softly

**LA VIDA EN NEGRO**

**Capítulo 6: Killing me softly**

* * *

La segunda quincena de noviembre llega a Praga en medio de vientos gélidos más propios de pleno invierno y de temperaturas tan bajas que le quitan las ganas de salir a la calle a los congelados habitantes de la ciudad. Ginny está en pie junto a la gran fuente que preside el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa, con el rostro alzado hacia el cielo y agradeciendo internamente los débiles rayos de sol que se logran colar entre los jirones de nube. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo cuando un escalofrío la recorre de la cabeza a los pies y maldice por lo bajo, sin acabar de creer que esté llegando a echar de menos el tiempo de la lluviosa Inglaterra. 

Después de unos instantes el sol se oculta más allá de la línea del horizonte y, con un suspiro, da media vuelta y vuelve a entrar en la casa, que cuando no está inundada por la luz del día le parece sombría y extremadamente tétrica. Sin molestarse siquiera en quitarse el abrigo, se deja caer en el cómodo sofá situado frente a la chimenea de la enorme biblioteca y se frota los ojos enérgicamente.

¿En esta maldita ciudad no ven nunca el Sol? – se pregunta a sí misma en voz alta.

- Prácticamente sólo entre mayo y agosto.

La respuesta, que no esperaba, le hace dar un brinco y se vuelve, mirando a Draco con expresión acusadora.

¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso? – pregunta, con tono de fastidio – No creo que sea absolutamente necesario que me mates de un susto, no sé si lo sabes.

- Lo sé – sus ojos grises centellean con un brillo alegre cuando se va a sentar junto a ella en el sofày se estira perezosamente antes de seguir hablando – Pero es divertido.

- Está claro que no todos tenemos el mismo concepto de la diversión – finaliza Ginny con un suspiro, echándose hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos – Y cuéntame¿qué tal te ha ido todo, hay algo nuevo?

- No – enseguida percibe el malhumor en su voz, y abre un ojo para mirarle con curiosidad – Es como si le hubieran puesto una maldición de silencio o algo así. Es increíblemente frustrante.

Ginny abre completamente los ojos y se vuelve para mirarle.

- O sea, que has estado tres días enteros con Milos para no haber descubierto nada. Pensaba que eras el rey del poder de convicción.

- Lo soy – se frota los ojos con aire cansado y apoya los pies en la mesita que hay frente al sofá. Ginny le mira con gesto de censura, pero no dice nada – Pero con Milos esas cosas no valen. Aunque quizá contigo haría una excepción.

Ginny enarca una ceja.

- Ni lo pienses.

- Yo sólo lo sugiero. Tal vez llegue un momento en que tengamos que tomar medidas desesperadas.

- No me tomes el pelo¿quieres? – pide ella, con cierto enfado – No es el mejor momento de intentarlo, después de dejarme tres días sola en esta casa con un elfo doméstico que todo el mundo sabe que existe pero al que nadie ve y con unos cuadros que se empeñan en hablarme en checo. Y casi prefiero no saber lo que dicen.

- Al hombre de barba blanca que está tocando el piano en el pasillo del primer piso le gustan tus piernas – dice Draco, mirándola divertido – Y el que hay en tu habitación decía algo del buen aspecto que tienes cuando sales de la ducha. Creo que tienes un club de fans, Ginny.

- Por favor – bufa ella, levantándose del sofá dignamente y mirándole airada ¿Eres siempre así de pesado?

- Sólo cuando estoy inactivo. Odio no hacer nada.

- Pues búscate algo para hacer. Lee, toca el piano. O nada en la fuente. Creo que ahora mismo tiene una temperatura muy agradable.

Draco alza una ceja, imitando inconscientemente el gesto de Ginny de momentos antes.

- Eres cruel.

- Viniendo de ti, eso es un cumplido – suspira y mira de reojo el enorme reloj que preside la estancia – Bien, voy a cenar algo y me iré a acostar. Estoy muerta de sueño.

¿Has ido ya al Barrio Judío? – le pregunta él, levantándose también y alisando una invisible arruga de su impecable pantalón negro.

- No¿por qué?

- Conozco allí un lugar en el que tienen los mejores licores de toda la República Checa. ¿Te apetece? – viendo la expresión de su rostro, añade: No te preocupes, también sirven cenas. No voy a dejar que te mueras de hambre.

- Está bien – acepta, volviéndose a abrochar el abrigo, que estaba a punto de quitarse – Pero tú invitas.

Se da la vuelta y se dirige a la salida de la estancia, perdiéndose la sonrisa irónica de Draco.

- Por supuesto, _slečna._

* * *

Ginny deja los cubiertos en el plato y se echa hacia atrás en su silla, sintiéndose increíblemente llena e incapaz de llevarse al estómago algo de mayor tamaño que una miga de pan. Ignora conscientemente la sonrisa juguetona que Draco le dirige mientras se lleva la copa a los labios y la vacía en un solo trago. 

- Supongo que no querrás nada más¿no?

- No – replica ella, felizmente – Esto estaba buenísimo, pero creo que ya tengo reservas de energías para los dos próximos meses.

Draco deposita la copa en la mesa, sin dejar de sonreír del todo, y se inclina hacia delante.

- El vino está bueno... aunque no es el mejor que he tomado. Aunque, desde luego – su sonrisa se ensancha – los licores son infinitamente mejores, como ya te dije antes. ¿Te apetece probarlos?

¿Son muy fuertes? – pregunta ella, desconfiada.

- Bueno, claramente depende del que pidas – hace una seña a la camarera y le entrega unos billetes, guiñándole un ojo. La mujer sonríe, complacida, y recoge en unos segundos todo lo que hay en su mesa – Está el _borovicka;_ es bastante fuerte, más o menos como el _grappa_ italiano. Luego el _slivovice_, que es de manzanas y está delicioso. Pero mi favorito es sin duda el _becherovka_, de hierbas aromáticas.

Se levanta y le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que la siga. Pasan a una estancia adyacente, un poco más pequeña que en la que han cenado. Uno de los laterales está reservado exclusivamente para una enorme barra de madera de estilo antiguo, tras la cual varios camareros se afanan en atender las peticiones del gran número de clientes que les hablan a gritos. Draco se abre camino poco ceremoniosamente y le dice algo a uno de los camareros, que asiente y se da media vuelta para coger unas botellas de un estante, para luego depositarlas junto con unos vasos en la barra, frente a ellos. Draco se vuelve y la mira.

¿Qué tal toleras las bebidas fuertes?

Ginny capta al vuelo la ironía en su voz y la interpreta como un desafío. Alza la cabeza con orgullo y replica, en tono mordaz:

- La cuestión no es si yo las tolero... sino cómo le sientan a ese cuerpecito aristocrático tuyo.

Él alza una ceja y llena los dos vasos con el contenido de la primera botella, luego le tiende uno.

- Bien... supongo que eso podría ser considerado como un flagrante atentado contra mi ego, así que me daré dignamente por insultado – sonríe levemente al ver la expresión de disgusto de su rostro ante el intenso olor de la bebida – Espero que tu estómago esté realmente acostumbrado al _grappa_ italiano, Ginny Weasley... Te va a hacer falta.

* * *

Nunca debía haber accedido a esto. 

Lo sabe cuando, tras el tercer trago de _borovicka_ y bajo la irónica mirada de Draco, no le queda más remedio que sentarse en un taburete y esconder el rostro entre las manos, respirando profundamente mientras espera que la tierra bajo sus pies se estabilice. Permanece quieta unos instantes, decidiendo que jamás volverá a permitir que la hieran en su estúpido orgullo cuando le digan que no será capaz de soportar un licor que parece quemar la garganta del que lo traga, y prometiéndose a sí misma que le dará la razón a quien sea que le diga eso y después se irá a llenar el estómago de agua mineral.

Que es algo que también debería haber hecho esta noche.

Cuando sus piernas parecen recuperar la fuerza suficiente para sostenerla, se vuelve a poner en pie y se apoya en la pared, agradeciendo la oscuridad del rincón y el hecho de que no hay ningún altavoz cerca de ellos.

Un bar muggle. ¿Por qué diablos la ha llevado Draco a un bar muggle?

La idea de preguntarle parece perderse cuando levanta la mirada y le ve, apoyado en la barra y contemplándola con una ceja alzada y expresión divertida mientras se lleva un vaso a los labios.

- Te dije que el truco era beberlo despacio.

- Ni tomándolo con cuentagotas habría evitado que me afectara – murmura ella, decidiendo odiarle por el aspecto tan absolutamente compuesto y perfecto que presenta – Esto es como beber sosa.

El arqueamiento de la ceja de Draco se hace más pronunciado mientras vacía el contenido de su vaso de un trago, depositándolo luego en la barra.

¿Sosa¿Cómo lo sabes, acaso la has probado?

- No seas idiota – bufa ella – Lo leí en un periódico muggle. Una niña se intoxicó con sosa y se destrozó el esófago.

El gesto de Draco es de perplejidad cuando abandona su sitio en la barra tras decirle algo al camarero y se acerca a ella.

¿Y se puede saber por qué creyó que beber sosa era una buena idea?

- No lo hizo adrede – entorna los ojos y le mira, con aire de reproche ¿Me estás tomando el pelo o no soy la única a la que le afecta el _borovicka_?

La brillante sonrisa de Draco no deja lugar a dudas de cuál será su respuesta.

- Te tomo el pelo – ante su gesto de enfado, dice : No me culpes. Tengo que aprovechar que no estás en plenas facultades. Aunque si te ayuda a sentirte mejor – añade, condescendiente – no soy totalmente inmune al _borovicka_. Simplemente no lo demuestro.

- Eso es un alivio – replica Ginny, con ironía palpable, abandonando por fin el punto de apoyo que le ofrece la pared y moviéndose unos pasos para echar una ojeada al atestado local ¿Por qué un bar muggle?

Draco se encoge de hombros, con gesto despreocupado.

- Me gusta el ambiente. Además...

Se fija en algo al otro lado la estancia y se queda repentinamente callado, frunciendo el ceño en un evidente gesto de desagrado. Ginny vuelve el rostro, con la intención de saber qué es lo que ha llamado su atención, pero Draco atrapa su barbilla con la mano derecha y la obliga a mirarle, diciendo:

- No te vuelvas.

Da un paso más hacia ella y le rodea la cintura con los brazos. Al sentir la obvia rigidez de su cuerpo, le aparta un mechón de cabello de la oreja y se inclina sobre ella para hablar : No te preocupes, no hago esto porque súbitamente haya decidido que es una buena idea. Acabo de ver a Marco Constanza, uno de los hombres de Milos. Y recuerda que tú misma le dijiste que entre nosotros había algo más que horas de trabajo.

¿Piensas que nos está vigilando? – murmura Ginny, sin poder evitar sentir cierto temor ante lo que implicaría ese hecho e intentando apartar de su mente la manera en la que Draco la estrecha contra su cuerpo.

- Creo que no – replica él, haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja con el aliento. Las manos que hay posadas sobre su cintura se mueven de manera casi inconsciente – Si Milos hubiera hecho que nos siguieran, se lo habría encargado a alguien mucho más cuidadoso que Marco – bufa suavemente – Cuando bebe demasiado _borovicka _olvida a demasiada velocidad lo que se trae entre manos. No creo que confiara en él para eso.

- No parece que te caiga muy bien – el humo del ambiente, unido al fuerte licor checo que ha tomado y al calor que emana del cuerpo de Draco le hace sentirse ligeramente mareada, así que sin detenerse a pensarlo alza los brazos, apoyándolos ligeramente en su pecho. Respira profundamente y cierra los ojos, intentando aliviar el incipiente dolor de cabeza que está sintiendo.

- No es cuestión de si me cae bien o mal – sus dedos siguen moviéndose sobre su cintura y Ginny no puede evitar distraerse al pensar en las yemas de esos dedos acariciando su piel – Marco es una alimaña. Y yo odio a las alimañas.

Ginny se aparta levemente y le mira, interrogante. Los ojos de Draco tienen un brillo peligroso y su rostro una expresión dura y decidida que, por algún extraño motivo, le hace comprender repentinamente por qué Harry piensa que él es uno de los mejores Aurores que ha conocido nunca.

¿Alimaña? – pregunta, en voz baja ¿Qué quieres decir?

Draco baja la mirada lentamente, como si despertara de un trance. Se fija por lo que parece ser la primera vez en los brazos que descansan en su pecho y clava sus ojos grises en los marrones de ella.

- Es un nigromante – al escucharle, Ginny siente que algo se revuelve en su estómago, y Draco interrumpe la exclamación ahogada que está a punto de salir de su garganta poniendo dos dedos sobre su boca y hablando en un tono de voz bajo y urgente – No llames su atención. Tanto si está aquí por casualidad o por orden de Milos, supongo que no es necesario que te diga que no debemos darle motivos para que piense que ocurre algo raro.

- Ya lo sé. Lo siento – la recorre un escalofrío involuntario y aprieta los ojos con fuerza – Es sólo que... un nigromante... por Merlín, ni siquiera sabía que quedara alguno.

- Probablemente ahora mismo sea el único en el mundo con ese poder – murmura Draco – La última persona de su familia que lo tuvo fue su tatarabuelo y ahora ha pasado a él. No puedo soportarlo; es absolutamente repugnante. Incluso yo siento un poco de respeto por los muertos.

La sensación que le produce el notar sus labios moviéndose tan cerca de su piel es tan intensa que apenas es capaz de entender lo que él ha dicho. Sacude ligeramente la cabeza, intentando despejar su enturbiado cerebro, y vuelve a hablar.

- Tal vez... deberías ir a hablar con él.

- Eso no sería típico de mí – replica Draco, en un tono de voz desdeñoso – Yo le odio y él me odia. Tal vez le diga algo cuando nos vayamos, pero sería una solemne estupidez ir a saludarle ahora.

- Como quieras – murmura ella. Se siente repentinamente cansada, todos sus músculos parecen estar tensos y está segura de que si no hubiera tanto ruido en el ambiente probablemente se quedaría dormida allí mismo, de pie. Alza una mano y se frota los párpados enérgicamente, intentando sacudirse el sopor. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos Draco la observa con una sonrisa entre divertida y maliciosa.

¿Qué?

- No pareces encontrarte muy bien – comenta en tono totalmente casual.

- Estoy un poco mareada.

- Ya te advertí que lo que hemos tomado no era apto para estómagos débiles – dice, como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño – Lástima que te empeñes en no hacerme caso nunca.

- No he dicho en ningún momento que fuera culpa de tus maravillosos licores – alza la cabeza con una sonrisa perezosa muy similar a la que él ha esbozado segundos antes.

- Lo siento. Olvidaba que el estar tan cerca de mí tiene efectos devastadores sobre las mujeres.

Ginny alza una ceja.

- No recuerdo ser yo quien pidiera que me abrazaras.

- Tampoco recuerdo haber sido yo quien tuvo la brillante idea de decirle a Milos...

- Está bien, ahórratelo – replica ella, malhumorada – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para salir del paso.

- Aunque bueno, no puedo decir que no lo entienda. Soy irresistible.

- Y también poco modesto – le dice Ginny, en tono de censura – Te tienes en muy alta estima a ti mismo.

- Soy un Malfoy – dice Draco, como si esas simples tres palabras lo explicaran todo – No se supone que debamos ser modestos.

- Sabía que había una explicación lógica – murmura Ginny. Los brazos de Draco la estrechan con firmeza y se siente extrañamente protegida y mucho más a gusto de lo que lo ha estado en mucho tiempo.

Se quedan en silencio unos instantes, con una vieja canción muggle cuya letra no logra recordar como único sonido de fondo, y sintiendo el agradable roce de sus manos en su cintura a través de la fina tela de su blusa. Casi sin darse cuenta enreda entre los dedos mechones de cabello rubio platino y juguetea con ellos, distrayéndose cuando él se mueve ligeramente y sus mejillas se rozan. Puede sentir la tensión que siempre parece rodearles elevándose entre ellos como un muro invisible, pero por una vez no le preocupa, y la aleja de ella con un simple pensamiento.

- Dime algo, Ginny – cuando habla, sus labios le rozan suavemente la mejilla y como en un sueño recuerda todas las sensaciones que la embargaron aquella noche que él tuvo la pesadilla ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Tarda unos instantes en entender lo que le está preguntando. Y cuando lo hace no contesta enseguida.

¿Por qué acepté esta misión con lo que pensaba de ti? – pregunta finalmente, tras unos segundos de duda. Su silencio es toda la respuesta que necesita – Me lo he preguntado a mí misma muchas veces. No sé... tal vez fue la necesidad de probarme a mí misma que era capaz de hacerlo. Quizá no tiene mucho sentido.

- Lo tiene y no lo tiene – la voz de Draco es profunda y dolorosamente hipnótica – Entiendo lo de probarte a ti misma... pero también creo que a la vez se lo intentas probar a los demás porque, en el fondo, piensas que te siguen viendo como la niña de once años que abrió la Cámara de los Secretos.

¿Algún análisis más, doctor Freud? – su voz suena más sarcástica de lo que es acostumbrado en ella, pero no puede evitarlo. Siempre es así. Siempre que alguien le menciona lo que ocurrió en su segundo año de Hogwarts siente la imperiosa necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva. De que nadie sepa lo mucho que le afectó todo aquello.

- La verdad es que sí – la expresión de Draco es pensativa y Ginny no puede evitar el fijarse en que ello le da un aire mucho más atractivo de lo habitual – Eres inteligente, pero estás gastando tu inteligencia en demostrarle a los demás lo lista que eres. Tal vez deberías dejar de hacer eso.

- Tal vez tú deberías parar de analizar a la gente como si fueran bichos de laboratorio – sisea ella, sintiéndose repentinamente enfadada – No me conoces, así que no creo que tengas derecho de decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer o qué es lo que está mal en mí.

- No te pongas a la defensiva porque ni te estaba insultando ni pretendo decirte qué hacer ni cómo comportarte – Draco parece totalmente impasible y ni siquiera parpadea ante su súbito estallido – Bien sé que probablemente yo sea la última persona en el mundo que debería hablar de ese tema.

- No estaba a la defensiva – replica Ginny entre dientes, sintiéndose increíblemente molesta consigo misma.

Se pregunta por qué siempre parece ser capaz de saber exactamente lo que pasa por su cabeza. A veces se siente como si fuera imposible ocultarle nada, como si fuera tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto. A menudo se encuentra envidiándole, envidiando esa capacidad que tiene de no transmitir absolutamente nada. De no dejar que los demás sepan lo que piensa o siente en realidad.

Aunque claro, eso jamás se lo diría a él.

- Sí que lo estás – su voz interrumpe sus pensamientos y le cuesta un poco volver a situarse en lo que estaban hablando – Continuamente. Al menos cuando estás conmigo. Y que conste que no te estoy diciendo que no tengas motivos.

Se queda en silencio unos instantes. Desde luego, sabe que tiene razón. Que su actitud con él probablemente no sea la más idónea. Pero no puede evitarlo.

- Un odio de seis años no es fácil de olvidar en apenas un mes, Draco – toma aire profundamente y aprieta los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiera pensar mejor – También es difícil olvidar que durante este tiempo he sido… tremendamente injusta contigo, cuando lo único que estabas haciendo era ser leal a tu palabra. Lo… lo siento. No sabes cuánto.

Ya lo ha dicho. Jamás se habría imaginado que le costaría tanto, aunque ahora se siente inmensamente aliviada, como nunca se ha sentido en toda su vida. Expulsa el aire que había estado conteniendo y agacha ligeramente la cabeza, apoyando la frente en su pecho casi sin pensarlo. Aprieta los ojos y trata de concentrarse en algo, cualquier cosa, que no sea el silencio con el que él ha saludado sus palabras.

El sonido de un vaso rompiéndose muy cerca de ellos. Un grito. Carcajadas. La fantástica voz de Roberta Flack de fondo.

_And so I came to see him, to listen for a while._

_And there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes._

Y luego sus manos. En su pelo, en sus mejillas, en su cuello. Alza la mirada y sus ojos marrones se clavan en los de él, que la observan con una tumultuosa mezcla de emociones en su profundidad gris.

¿Sabes? – aunque aparentemente su voz tiene el mismo tono neutral de siempre, hay algo diferente en ella que hace que el aliento se le congele en la garganta – Creo que ésta es la primera vez que alguien me dice "lo siento".

No sabe por qué algo se remueve en su interior al escucharle decir eso. Ni por qué los ojos le pican y se le nublan repentinamente. Ni por qué la necesidad de abrazarle es súbitamente tan acuciante que los brazos que tiene apoyados sobre su pecho parecen tener voluntad propia cuando se mueven para rodearle el cuello.

Esconde la cara en su pecho mientras las manos de Draco viajan por su espalda y la estrechan con una fuerza que en otras circunstancias le habría quitado el aire, pero que en este momento apenas siente. Vuelve a alzar la mirada y se encuentra con que su rostro está muy cerca. El corazón le late de manera casi dolorosa dentro del pecho y abre la boca para decir algo, pero él se le adelanta.

- No te disculpes conmigo. Yo no te conté la verdad, luego era totalmente lógico que tú me odiaras. No habría esperado otra cosa – le pone dos dedos bajo la barbilla y la mira fijamente – Él no te merecía.

Ha podido aguantar hasta ese momento, pero esas tres últimas palabras minan los últimos reductos de su resistencia. Una solitaria lágrima resbala por su mejilla izquierda y está apunto de secársela con la mano cuando Draco se inclina sobre ella y la besa suavemente en la línea de la mandíbula, justo donde la pequeña gota ha ido a parar. Y antes de que pueda reaccionar, antes siquiera de que su cerebro procese lo que él ha hecho, Draco cubre sus labios con los suyos. Apenas le ha dado tiempo de sentir la suavidad rugosa de su boca cuando él se aparta y la mira.

- Perdona – dice suavemente.

Ginny niega con la cabeza, demasiado aturdida para decir nada. La cabeza parece darle vueltas y siente como si sus labios ardieran con un fuego invisible. Las manos temblorosas, la respiración errática, un torbellino de pensamientos incoherentes en su mente. Se endereza y resistiendo con toda su fuerza de voluntad el impulso de llevarse las manos a la boca como para comprobar que eso ha sido real, se pregunta cómo lo hace Draco. Cómo consigue hacerla sentir así. Desiste de intentar analizar por qué ha hecho eso y las consecuencias que trae en ella y, finalmente, después de lo que parecen ser unos instantes eternos, esboza una débil sonrisa y se siente capaz de hablar.

- Sólo no más mentiras¿de acuerdo?

- No más mentiras – promete él.

Ginny respira profundamente y se aparta de Draco. Ante la repentina ausencia de su cuerpo siente un ramalazo de frío y se abraza a sí misma.

¿Nos vamos? – su voz suena débil y cansada y no puede evitar preguntarse qué es lo que tiene él para hacerla sentirse así constantemente.

La forma en la que la mira le hace sentirse como si estuviera totalmente desnuda y todos sus secretos estuvieran al descubierto ante él, así que se muerde un labio y agacha la cabeza, esperando.

- Claro.

Draco coge los abrigos del perchero donde los habían dejado y le tiende el suyo; luego le pone la mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la guía entre la multitud. Están a punto de salir del local cuando una voz con acento italiano habla tras ellos.

- No me puedo creer que te vayas sin saludar.

Draco aprieta los labios en una fina línea y respira profundamente; luego se pinta una falsa sonrisa en el rostro y se vuelve hacia el que ha hablado.

- Me duele profundamente que pienses eso, Marco.

Marco Constanza esboza una sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos y da unos pasos hacia ellos. Tiene el largo cabello castaño oscuro atado en una coleta y sus ojos color verde oliva centellean en la débil luz de la estancia. Su piel, extremadamente pálida, le da un aspecto fantasmal que a Ginny le produce escalofríos, y la forma en la que se curvan sus labios para sonreír es más amenazadora que amistosa.

- No creí que estarías en Praga – el comentario de Draco parece totalmente casual, pero por algún extraño motivo Ginny está segura de que está hecho con la pretensión de que resulte una ofensa.

Algo en el rostro de Marco se contrae, pero nada en su expresión deja translucir sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo no iba a estar aquí? La ciudad es perfecta en esta época del año. Además – su sonrisa se ensancha aún más – no me perdería lo que está ocurriendo por nada del mundo.

La alarma de Draco es totalmente palpable, pero hace un esfuerzo casi visible por recomponerse.

- Me encantaría quedarme hablando de las encantadoras perspectivas de futuro que tenemos, Marco, pero estoy cansado y, para qué engañarnos, no es una conversación contigo lo que más me apetece en este momento.

- Me has roto el corazón con esa frase – replica Marco, que no tiene aspecto de haberse sentido muy afectado por lo que Draco ha dicho – Aunque lo entiendo, seguramente tienes mejores planes con esta _ragazza bella_. ¿No me la quieres presentar?

- Desde luego que no – la disimulada cortesía ha abandonado a Draco, y ahora está mirando a Marco con una expresión que a Ginny, personalmente no le gustaría estar recibiendo – Haznos un favor a todos, Marco, y déjanos en paz.

Le hace un gesto con la cabeza a Ginny para que vaya saliendo, pero apenas han dado un par de pasos cuando el italiano vuelve a hablar.

- Ryba también está aquí.

Draco se para en seco. Aprieta los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le ponen blancos y finalmente, sin dignarse a responder, se dirige en dos zancadas a la puerta de salida y la abre, permitiéndole el paso a Ginny. Luego sale tras ella, dirigiendo a Marco una mirada de advertencia.

* * *

Recorren el corto trecho de vuelta en medio de un silencio pesado e incómodo. Draco camina con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que Ginny lleva la cabeza gacha y envía de vez en cuando miradas preocupadas en su dirección. 

Le gustaría preguntarle. Enterarse de en qué ha consistido exactamente el pequeño intercambio que tuvo con Marco, del por qué de su gesto serio y preocupado. Pero sería inútil, ha aprendido a leer su actitud como un libro abierto y sabe que hablando con él ahora no obtendría respuestas.

Suspira e, inevitablemente, sus pensamientos giran en torno a lo sucedido minutos antes. Al segundo momento de debilidad que ha tenido delante de él. Y se pregunta qué es lo que Draco tiene para derribar sus defensas con esa facilidad aparente.

Se envuelve mejor en su grueso abrigo de paño, intentando combatir el frío, mientras su mente se puebla de traicioneras imágenes. Esas manos de pianista en su cintura. La manera en que se rozaban sus mejillas. El indescriptible escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al sentir sus labios.

Maldición. Es lo único que parece repetirse en su mente una y otra vez. Maldición, maldición, maldición. No necesita esto. No necesita sentirse tan irremediablemente atraída por Draco Malfoy. Por nadie en realidad, pero por él mucho menos. Hay demasiada oscuridad rodeándole. Demasiados secretos, demasiadas cosas por decir. Demasiado que no entiende.

Por un momento la invade una cólera irracional hacia Harry. Por no haberle contado desde el principio lo que le ocurrió a Colin, por haber permitido que aquello se alargara tanto tiempo. Pero, sobre todo, por haberla puesto en esta situación. Si no hubiera ido a Praga con Draco, jamás se habría visto obligada a plantearse todas esas cosas.

Aunque sabe que no tiene sentido culpar a Harry por algo de lo que no tiene la culpa, no puede evitar sentirse ligeramente mejor al hacerlo, aunque sabe que cargarle a otro lo sucedido no cambiará nada. Siente que el buen humor que la ha acompañado toda la noche se evapora, y da una patada a una piedra que encuentra en su camino para descargar la tensión que parece acumularse en todo su cuerpo.

Al oír el ruido de la piedra en la solitaria calle, Draco se vuelve y la mira, con una expresión interrogante que ella decide ignorar, porque por algún motivo está totalmente segura de que sabe lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Y odia ese hecho.

¿Qué ocurre?

Aprieta los labios y camina más rápido. No debería haber tomado esos malditos licores. La experiencia le dice que cuando tiene más alcohol del acostumbrado en la sangre sus emociones son como una montaña rusa y tiene unos cambios de humor extremadamente bruscos que pueden asustar a cualquiera que no la conozca bien. Por eso prefiere no responderle. Porque tal vez diga algo de lo que se arrepienta.

- Ginny...

Se da media vuelta rápidamente y se le enfrenta, tiritando por culpa del intenso frío.

- Olvídalo¿quieres? No pasa nada – vuelve a ponerse en marcha y murmura, casi sólo para sí misma- Nunca pasa nada.

Cuando entra en la casa se queda unos instantes parada en el vestíbulo, con las llaves apretadas fuertemente en una mano y la otra asida al picaporte. Finalmente, respira profundo y entra en la biblioteca, dejándose caer en el enorme sofá con los ojos cerrados, sin molestarse siquiera en quitarse el abrigo.

Se queda dormida media hora más tarde, sin haberle oído entrar.

* * *

Se despierta bruscamente lo que le parece apenas unos minutos después de haberse dormido, cuando alguien la sacude por los hombros sin muchas ceremonias. Se incorpora torpemente, sintiendo un punzante dolor en las sienes y la boca y la garganta totalmente secas, y cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad reinante en la estancia ve a Draco, sentado en el borde del sofá en el que ella se ha tumbado y mirándola con una expresión turbulenta en sus ojos grises. 

¿Qué hora es? – pregunta, un poco estúpidamente, intentando sacudirse el sopor ¿Ocurre algo?

- Son las cuatro y media – replica Draco, con un timbre extraño en la voz – Y a pesar de lo que tú pienses, siempre ocurre algo.

Ginny, debido a su brusco despertar, tarda unos segundos en entender a qué se refiere con esa frase; cuando lo hace, se incorpora totalmente y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud protectora.

¿Y bien? – pregunta, lamentando enormemente el hecho de que su voz suene tan cansada a causa de la falta de sueño, lo que en cierto sentido la hace parecer más débil.

Durante unos instantes, Draco no dice nada. Se limita a mirarla con ojos escrutadores y sin ningún gesto visible que le haga saber lo que puede estar pensando, lo cual le pone infinitamente nerviosa porque le da la impresión de estar frente a una pared de ladrillos.

Por fin, después de unos instantes, él le aparta las piernas a un lado haciendo que apoye los pies en el suelo y se sienta de lado, apoyando el brazo derecho en el respaldo del sofá y cruzando las piernas.

- Hablemos – dice finalmente – Está claro que, a pesar de todo lo que yo pueda hacer, seguirás sintiendo un rencor y una desconfianza hacia mí que yo no puedo hacer nada por eliminar, así que si tienes algo que decirme o alguna pregunta que hacerme para lograr que esto funcione, porque tiene que funcionar, será mejor que empieces ahora y dejes de ir rumiando tu infelicidad por las esquinas – detiene con un gesto la exclamación airada que está a punto de surgir de los labios de Ginny - Porque aunque no te lo quieras creer, yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer que intentar comprender el por qué de tu estúpida actitud conmigo.

- Bonito discurso – replica ella ácidamente, un poco tomada por sorpresa por sus palabras ¿Lo tenías preparado o te ha salido así?

- Ésta es la versión suave – tiene el entrecejo fruncido y la expresión de sus ojos nunca ha sido tan amenazante – Tenía otra, con muchas más palabrotas y cosas desagradables, pero creí que sería demasiado para tus delicados oídos.

Ante esto Ginny siente que algo se remueve en su interior y se pone en pie. El abrigo con el que se estaba tapando cae a sus pies, pero ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de eso.

¿Se puede saber por qué me atacas? – sisea, apretando fuertemente los puños – Te pasas el tiempo haciéndolo. ¿Es algún pasatiempo para ti o algo así?

- Estás muy equivocada – se levanta también y se sitúa frente a ella. Ginny nunca se había fijado en lo alto que es; le saca al menos media cabeza y en ese momento su pose es intimidatoria – Yo me limito a defenderme. Eres tú la que está constantemente en pie de guerra.

- Y me pregunto por qué será eso – replica Ginny entre dientes – Bien¿quieres que hablemos? Pues adelante. ¿Quieres saber por qué me comporto así contigo? Porque no me gusta que jueguen conmigo ni que me intenten manipular. Por que no me gusta que actúes como si me estuvieras desafiando constantemente. Pero, sobre todo – recalca estas últimas palabras – porque no confío en ti. Porque espero que en cualquier momento decidas que no merece la pena estar del lado de los buenos. Porque ya cambiaste de bando una vez y puedes volver a hacerlo. Así que perdona por desconfiar de un maldito mortífago, Malfoy.

- Bien, _Weasley_ – su voz destila acidez al decir su apellido – Déjame que te diga algo. Si eso es lo que piensas de mí, haces bien en desconfiar. Que te quede muy clara una cosa: yo no estoy de parte de nadie. Nunca lo he estado y nunca lo estaré. Simplemente cada momento estoy con quien me ofrezca más seguridad, si lo quieres llamar así. Si resulta que un día dentro de unos años estar de parte de gente como Milos y Marco va a salvar mi vida, no dudes que lo estaré. Se llama instinto de supervivencia, Weasley, y conlleva un egoísmo que vosotros, estúpidos Gryffindors, no comprendéis ahora ni comprenderéis nunca.

- No me lo puedo creer – por unos instantes Ginny permite que su ira se diluya en la incredulidad que está sintiendo – No puedo creer que digas eso. Ni que lo pienses. ¿Nos venderías a todos por salvar tu pellejo¿Ésa es la moral que tienes?

La carcajada de Draco es fría y desagradable y la toma totalmente por sorpresa.

- Yo no tengo moral, Weasley. Ni la necesito.

Ginny da un paso hacia atrás y se tropieza con la mesita que hay junto al sofá. Apoya la mano en ella para evitar la caída, sin reparar en el vaso que hay en un la superficie, que se hace añicos bajo sus dedos cuando el peso de su cuerpo recae en ese punto. Contiene una exclamación y sostiene la mano herida con la otra, con los ojos lagrimeándole a causa del punzante dolor, pero negándose a que Draco vea su debilidad.

- Eres un bastardo – consigue decir, tras unos instantes de pausa para recuperar el aliento – Puedes estar contento. Acabas de alcanzar el objetivo de tu vida.

- Por supuesto que me alegro– replica él, en un tono de voz duro y desagradable. Luego añade, maliciosamente: – De todos modos¿quién eres tú para criticar mis objetivos, cuando lo único que has buscado durante años ha sido que Potter metiera la mano por debajo de tu falda?

Ginny no recuerda haber sentido nunca una rabia así. Da un paso adelante y, sin pensar apenas, levanta la mano herida con la intención de borrarle la estúpida mueca del rostro, pero él se le adelanta y la sujeta con una fuerza suficiente para hacerla doblarse en dos a causa del dolor.

La sangre gotea entre sus dedos y durante unos instantes agonizantes se le nubla la visión. Cuando el mundo vuelve a aclararse a su alrededor se encuentra sentada en el sofàrespirando agitadamente. Draco está a su lado y en ese momento le está envolviendo la mano en un pañuelo que le parece haberle visto sacar del bolsillo interior de la túnica. La fina tela se tiñe enseguida de rojo, pero a él no parece preocuparle ese hecho, y la obliga a cerrar el puño, sin apartar sus manos en ningún momento.

Ginny apoya la cabeza en el respaldo y cierra los ojos, sin decir nada, intentando que el corazón recupere su ritmo habitual. Siente la mano de Draco apartándole un húmedo mechón de la frente y luego le oye moverse, hasta situarse junto a ella.

- Dime, Ginny... ¿cómo hemos llegado a esto? – también suena cansado, desaparecido todo rastro de ira de su voz.

Ella abre los ojos. Sus miradas se cruzan durante unos segundos, pero finalmente Ginny baja la vista y la clava en el pañuelo manchado de sangre que le cubre la mano.

Draco le pone dos dedos bajo la barbilla y la obliga a mirarle.

¿Sabes? – dice en voz baja – Creo que ahora entiendo. Verdaderamente me odias – alza la mano izquierda y le acaricia la mejilla y el cuello, haciéndole contener la respiración casi inconscientemente – Me odias por lo que te hago sentir.

Ginny siente que no puede decir nada a eso, así que prefiere no contestar. Se limita a contemplarle silenciosamente, a grabar en su mente los ojos grises, la nariz perfecta, los pómulos marcados, la barbilla orgullosa. Las sensaciones que le provoca el roce de su piel.

Finalmente, tras unos momentos eternos, Draco se levanta. Recoge el abrigo del suelo y lo deposita en su regazo, luego sale de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

NOTAS 

Uf

: Elena se para a recuperar el aliento :

Y yo que pensaba que el capítulo anterior había sido difícil de escribir. Pues éste traumático. Mala fase estoy pasando, con un poco de suerte espero que esto cambie para el próximo capítulo, que ya os prometo anticipadamente que no tardará tanto en publicarse.

Antes que nada, tengo que agradeceros infinitamente a todos los que habéis dejado review en el capítulo cinco y en los anteriores, por vuestra enorme paciencia y vuestras fantásticas palabras. Muchas gracias, vosotros sois los que me dais los ánimos para seguir.

Y ahora, curiosidades varias:

_slečna: _señorita

_ragazza bella: _hermosa joven/señorita/chica, no lo tengo muy claro (pero os hacéis a la idea¿no?)

- Para quien no lo sepa, la sosa es un compuesto químico (si no recuerdo mal, el óxido de sodio). No conozco sus propiedades, pero si sé que una ingestión accidental provoca lo que Ginny describe.

- A pesar de lo que alguien pueda pensar (ehem... Flor... ehem) mi conocimiento de los licores checos se limita a lo que viene en las guías de viajes, así que no he tenido el gusto (o el disgusto) de probarlos. Esto quiere decir que tal vez he metido la pata y puede que no sean tan fuertes como yo los pinto; si no es así, tomadlo como una licencia artística.

- No hablo italiano y por supuesto tampoco checo, así que quizá os encontréis más de un error en este sentido.

- _Killing me softly_ es una bellísima canción de Roberta Flack (es la que está sonando de fondo cuando Ginny y Draco están en el bar muggle). He titulado así el capítulo porque me parece una manera fantástica y casi poética de describir lo que Draco provoca en Ginny (_stumming my pain with his fingers, singing my life with his words..._ :se aleja cantando:)

Este capítulo va dedicado, como siempre, a Lidia, Sara, Flor y a nuestra medio-desaparecida Mane, por aguantar mis paranoias, por darme siempre una opinión sincera, y por animarme cuando estaba desesperada por la falta de inspiración. Muchísimas gracias, niñas. Sois las mejores.

**Flor: **¡Hola, mosquetera! Todo un gusto tenerte por aquí. Ains, no sabes cómo me alegro que te gustara, ya sabes el enorme problema que me dio cierta escenita de capi 5 (a ti te tengo que agradecer, por cierto, conseguir la inspiración para escribirla). La carne es débil, yo tampoco habría tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para apartarme de Draco como hizo Ginny. Pero es que Draco... :babas: Mm, vale. Que me desvío. Jeje. Qué gracia me hace leerte. Pos nada, no creo que haya mejor cumplido que me puedas dar que decirme que tuviste que ponerte en plan servicio de limpieza de babas. Sí, _Danubio Azul_ es la mítica. De hecho es muy probable que yo, avergonzada inculta de la música clásica, sólo conozca ese vals. En fin, habrá que investigar. Mi musa y yo te agradecemos todo lo que haces por nosotras, en serio. ¡Que sería de nuestras tardes sin ciertas conversaciones delirantes de MSN! Muchísimas gracias por lo que dices, guapa.

**Deiv: **‚?Hola:Elena da saltitos: Siempre es un placer que alguien que escribe tan, pero tan fantásticamente bien como tú me diga que le gusta lo que hago. Infinitas gracias, en serio. Si he conseguido convertirte al D/G, me doy por satisfecha. Si encima consigo que te apuntes a clases de vals, te dedicaré un capítulo todo para ti XD. Y que tú también me pones una sonrisa en la boca con estas palabras tan alegres, en serio. ¡Millones de gracias!

**Mayra Potter**: Me despisté un poco al ver tu nick, pero ahora ya te conozco, jeje. ¿Te alegré la tarde? Jope, no sabes cuánto me alegro de leer esto. Éste es el tipo de cosas que me encanta leer porque me dejan toda feliz. ¿Así que tu parte favorita fue la del baile? Bueno, también fue mi favorita para escribir. Sólo que en mi cabeza no estaba Ginny, sino yo. Pero bueno... no se puede tener todo. ¿Que si Draco abrazó a Ginny mientras dormía? Oh, bueno... eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a él :risita:

**Potty: **¿Celos? Jajaja. Eso me ha gustado. Oye, me tienes que dejar que me quede con lo de bomboncito de chocolate blanco ¡es fantástico¿La autora cruel? Bueno... hay que tener en cuenta que, como ya he dicho alguna vez, Draco es propiedad exclusiva de Mileya... que se lo presta a Ginny a veces (de ilusiones también se vive¿no?) Jeje. ¿Un triángulo entre Ginny, Draco y Milos¡Jamás se me habría ocurrido! (mira que sois retorcidos :P) Pero no, de momento no. Bastante tiene Ginny con manejarle a él como para agregar otro mortífago al pack. ¡Y claro que se resiste! Aún estamos en el capítulo 5 ¡tienen mucho tiempo ¿Lesbianismo¿Bisexualidad:Elena cae desmayada:

**Hecate-san: **¡Me alegro que te guste mi Ginny! Es uno de los problemas que tengo con la manera en que JKR trata a estos personajes, se empeña en dejarlos en un nivel muy superficial. ¿Tierno de archivos X? Jajaja. Ay madre. Me encanta cuando me decís estas cosas. ¡Muchas gracias por opinar!

**Anasazi: **¡Mi Sara! XD ¿Así que la descripción de lo del mausoleo te recuerda a Drácula por lo tenebroso? Caramba, vaya cumplido más grande. :achuNchones: La inscripción me dio trabajo encontrarla, créeme. Debí leerme unas trescientas frases célebres en latín hasta que di con ésta, que me pareció simplemente perfecta. ¡Hombres de pelo largo! Mm... no lo había pensado nunca, pero es muuuuy probable que tenga una debilidad por ellos :la mente de Elena viaja a las nubes: Y sí, exactamente, lo de Colin es igual que lo de Regulus. Qué mente tienes para recordar los detalles. Jaja. ¿Espiar los sueños de Draco? Seguro que te ofrecerías voluntaria si en vez de Draco ponemos : tos, tos : Nevile : tos, tos : otro nombre. Lo siento, Sara. El puesto de despertadora (¿) oficial de Draco ya está ocupado. Por mí, claramente. _Si me prometen que cuando tenga frio, alguien me va a calentar asi, me mudo para el Artico! _Bwahahah. Esto me ha encantado. Me mudo contigo y nos llevamos a Nev y a Draco. ¿hace? Jes. Todo el mundo sospecha de Milos. Mi pobre chiquitín está incomprendido :llora: Muchas gracias, Sara, en serio. Por los ánimos.

**Dama-Blanca**: Jeje. No te preocupes, wapa, ya sabes que te agradezco el review lo dejes al principio o al final. Siempre queda guardadito como oro en paño . Pobre Colin, sí. No eligió un buen camino, y lo acabó pagando. :suspira¿Draco sin camiseta sobre ti? Lidia, niña, no proyectes tus deseos. Sabes que no será posible realizarlos y entonces la caída será dura :P ¿Tu cuello? Alguien tiene un problema con los posesivos, bweheheh. Y sí, una bata de raso. Para comérselo enterito. Sí, con patatas. Y no, no durmieron dos veces juntos XD. ¿Así que pesimista, eh? Jes. Bueno, siempre se necesita alguien así. Y sí, agradécele a Milos la fiesta de cumpleaños. A partir de ahí empezarán a pasar cosas :risilla: Jajaja. ¿Imprimir y empapelar? Ay Lidia. ¿Qué te tomaste en el Cola-Cao de esta mañana? No sabes cómo me haces sonreír leyéndote, niña. :abrazotes:

**Hikari Takaishi Y: **¡Reviewera 100¡Reviewera 100! Jejeej. Jope, que ilusión más grande me hace leerte por aquí. ¿Te abrí los ojos ante una nueva visión D/G:Elena se mete en el rincón más oscuro que pueda encontrar: No me digas esas cosas, que me sacas los colores. Y tengo un aspecto muy raro cuando estoy colorada, te lo advierto. Estamos de acuerdo entonces en donar gustosamente al Draco del canon para alimentar al calamar. Lo mismo se indigestaría, pobre bicho. Por eso escribo D/G, es una manera de corregir las injusticias que JKR comete con él. Jaja. "Entonces Draco se acerca a Hikari y _censurado_, luego _censurado_ y al final _triplemente censurado_" Gracias por opinar aquí, en serio. Es un enooooooorme honor

Y también millones de gracias a **ivita black**, **Hermi de Harry**, **Deby**, **ROHERMIONE**, **eire**, **pupi-chan**, **Narwen Weasley**, **zoe simitis**, **Luthien**, **Gin W. Black**, **S. Lily Potter**, **K will be mine 4ever**, **anzu**, **Little Potter** y **abin**. Es un gusto teneros por aquí.


	7. Revelaciones

**LA VIDA EN NEGRO **

**Capítulo 7: Revelaciones **

(N/A: Esta vez, debido a que se empeña en hacer cosas raras, he sustituido los guiones como marca de diálogo por las dobles comillas. Perdón por las molestias)

* * *

Le duele la cabeza.

Siente la boca seca.

La garganta estropajosa.

Tiene una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados unos instantes, sabiendo que, en cuanto los abra, la creciente luz de la estancia le molestará considerablemente.

Maldice por lo bajo. Ya apenas recordaba lo que era despertarse con resaca, y habría pagado un buen puñado de galeones por no estar experimentándola en este momento.

Por fin, con desgana, parpadea rápidamente. La brillante luz de la mañana se le clava en la cabeza como un millón de cuchillos y hace que sus cansados ojos lagrimeen ligeramente. Ahoga un gemido y se lleva las manos a las sienes, apretando con fuerza, como si así pudiera librarse de las molestas consecuencias de su exceso con los licores de la noche anterior.

Se incorpora con torpeza, bostezando ampliamente mientras se frota los ojos para ahuyentar los últimos restos de sueño, y ve la camisa tirada descuidadamente a los pies de la cama. La recorre lentamente con la mirada, sin comprender, y entonces se fija en la mancha de sangre reseca de la manga izquierda, lo que hace que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior regrese a su mente de golpe.

Aprieta los ojos, sintiéndose repentinamente sin fuerzas, y los vuelve a abrir apenas unos segundos después. Siente algo extraño en su mano izquierda, y al bajar la mirada su vista se tropieza con un pañuelo de seda. Toca suavemente con la punta de los dedos la delicada tela, ahora manchada de sangre y probablemente ya arruinada, y tras un instante de duda al no sentir dolor deshace el nudo y alza la mano frente a sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

No hay corte. Ni cicatriz. Ni la más mínima señal de que la noche anterior hubiera sangrado de la manera que lo hizo. Toca con las yemas de los dedos la piel sin marcas y se pregunta cómo es eso posible. De no ser por el pañuelo habría creído que se había imaginado todo y que lo ocurrido apenas horas antes había sido sólo un sueño o una alucinación.

Piensa intensamente, intentando recordar lo sucedido después de la marcha de Draco, pero su mente está totalmente en blanco a partir de ese punto y al final desiste de buscar una explicación.

Se levanta poco después. El reloj dorado que hay sobre la cómoda le dice que hace tiempo que pasó el mediodía, pero ella se siente increíblemente cansada, como si no hubiera dormido. Se da una ducha y se viste rápidamente, y tras decidir que probablemente será tan inútil buscar a Draco en la casa como esperar su regreso, coge su abrigo y su bufanda y sale a la fría mañana de Praga.

* * *

Caminan a buen paso por el recinto del castillo.

Ivana habla animadamente, contándole leyendas y mitos locales que en otra ocasión habría encontrado extremadamente interesantes, pero que en este momento, dadas las circunstancias, sólo aumentan su dolor de cabeza y la impresión de haberse equivocado moviéndose de la casa.

Se envuelve más en su abrigo y mete las manos en los bolsillos, agachando la cabeza para protegerse de la brisa helada que les viene directamente de frente, e intenta escuchar a lo que Ivana está diciendo, pero su mente vuelve una y otra vez a los sucesos de la noche anterior, a la pelea que tuvo con Draco, y se siente tan mal que no puede hacer otra cosa que apretar los ojos y desear olvidarse de todo.

"Ivana" dice de repente. "¿Has visto a Draco esta mañana?

Ella se para y la mira, dubitativa, como atravesándola de parte a parte con la mirada azul.

"Sí" dice por fin, después de un rato de silencio "Cuando me levanté me lo encontré en la biblioteca. No me contó nada, sólo me pidió ropa limpia y me dijo que pasaría el día fuera. ¿Ha... ocurrido algo?"

Ginny suspira y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa resignada totalmente carente de alegría.

"Tuvimos una... pelea anoche "se coloca un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y se para, mirándola "Nos dijimos unas cosas bastante feas. El caso es que, sobre las cuatro de la mañana, él se fue y no le he vuelto a ver desde entonces."

"Entiendo." Ivana le aprieta tenuemente un brazo, en señal de ánimo, y dice, en tono más alegre: "Yo no me preocuparía. Probablemente esté aquí mañana, o lo más tardar el jueves. Otra cosa no sería propia de él."

"Hay muchas cosas que no son propias de Draco. Y aun así, las hace" murmura ella, sintiendo un escalofrío ante una ráfaga de aire frío especialmente fuerte "A veces no sé cómo comportarme con él."

"Draco es una persona complicada" dice Ivana, amablemente, esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva. "Hay que conocerle bien para saber cómo tratarle. Y debido a vuestras... circunstancias, eso es algo de lo que no has tenido oportunidad. Sólo dale un poco de tiempo. Verás cómo las cosas se solucionan".

"No es una situación agradable", replica, reanudando el paso "Y sé que mi actitud con él tampoco ha sido la mejor."

"¿Ves? Por lo menos sabes por dónde va el problema. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es poner todo lo que esté en tus manos para solucionarlo."

Ginny aprieta los labios y clava la vista en las baldosas grises.

"Lo intento. Pero..."

Ivana se vuelve a parar. La toma por la barbilla y la mira con un gesto entre serio y preocupado, finalmente la suelta y dice, suavemente:

"No es algo malo que te sientas atraída por él."

Por algún motivo, a Ginny no le sorprende excesivamente esa frase. Supone que Draco no es el único que sabe perfectamente lo que pasa por su cabeza, y se pregunta si realmente es tan fácil de leer para ellos..

"Sé que no es malo" responde por fin, alzando la vista y maldiciendo el ligero enrojecimiento de sus mejillas "Es sólo que..."

Se calla, sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. Ivana le dirige una mirada evaluadora y dice:

"Ha sido un cambio muy brusco. Es normal que no sepas cómo comportarte o cómo actuar. Y como ya te he dicho, Draco no es una persona fácil de entender, luego el saber cómo relacionarse con él es un arte en sí mismo" esboza una pequeña sonrisa y le aprieta el brazo con cariño "De todos modos intenta pensar en otras cosas, Ginny. Como por ejemplo... tus clases de vals. ¿Cómo las llevas?"

Ginny sonríe levemente y entra tras ella en una oscura cafetería de aspecto acogedor. Se sientan en una mesa situada junto a un ventanal que da a la entrada principal del castillo y después de que Ivana hable con el camarero dice:

"Bastante bien. Aunque supongo que en ello influye el hecho de que Draco sea un buen maestro."

"Es paciente" Ivana coloca las manos sobre la humeante taza de café que el camarero coloca pocos instantes después ante ella "No tienes que preocuparte, seguro que lo harás muy bien."

Ginny asiente cortésmente, pero no dice nada. Se lleva la taza a los labios y toma un sorbo de su té a la menta, luego la deposita cuidadosamente en el plato y se echa hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

"Tengo un... pequeño problema" empieza a decir, sintiéndose ligeramente ridícula. Ivana alza una ceja, interrogante "A mí nadie me había dicho que iba a haber una fiesta de este tipo y... digamos que no tengo nada adecuado para la ocasión."

"Por eso no tienes que preocuparte" replica Ivana, con gesto alegre "Hablaré con Igor, mi sastre. Él se encargará de hacerte algo "entorna los ojos y la mira fijamente "Rojo, claro está. O tal vez un color burdeos, seguro que te sentará bien."

Ginny esboza una pequeña sonrisa y mira por la ventana. Clava la vista en el cielo nublado y, con la voz de Ivana de fondo, piensa en él. Como siempre.

* * *

Cuando entra en la casa lo primero que oye es la música. Cierra la puerta cuidadosamente y se queda parada, mientras el vestíbulo se inunda con las notas del _Claro de Luna_ de Beethoven. Camina en silencio hasta la biblioteca y se detiene a la entrada, apoyando la mano levemente en el marco de la puerta.

Draco está sentado ante el hermoso piano de cola que hay junto al enorme ventanal. Tiene el entrecejo fruncido en una expresión de concentración y sus manos se mueven con agilidad sobre las teclas. Tiene arremangado hasta los codos el jersey color hueso, la única prenda que alguna vez le ha visto que no es de color negro, y mechones de su cabello, empapado a causa de la lluvia, se le pegan a la frente.

La oye moverse y cuando alza la vista y la ve la música se interrumpe de golpe. Sus miradas quedan prendidas durante unos instantes eternos hasta que, finalmente, Draco cierra cuidadosamente la tapa que protege el teclado y se levanta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sin apartar sus ojos de ella ni un solo momento.

Ginny traga saliva, sintiéndose inexplicablemente nerviosa, y dice en un tono de voz que es apenas un murmullo:

"Por favor, sigue."

Draco niega lentamente con la cabeza y da un par de pasos hacia delante, quedándose parado en el centro de la estancia.

"No me gusta tocar con público."

Por algún extraño motivo cuando Ginny oye esas palabras se siente como si la hubiera abofeteado y camina hacia atrás, intentando desesperadamente alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

"Bien" dice por fin, su voz más fuerte de lo que habría pensado "Estoy... cansada, voy a intentar dormir un rato. Si quieres algo, estaré en mi habitación."

Dicho esto, y sin esperar la respuesta de Draco, da media vuelta y empieza a subir las escaleras, lentamente, sintiéndose infinitamente cansada, como si alguien le hubiera absorbido toda la energía. Cuando llega a su cuarto se deja caer de golpe en la cama sin ni tan siquiera cambiarse y se frota enérgicamente los párpados, intentando sacudirse el agotamiento. No por primera vez se pregunta qué es lo que está haciendo exactamente. A dónde la lleva aquella situación que parece estarla volviendo loca y sino sería mejor olvidarse de todo lo que está ocurriendo y volver a la vida más o menos tranquila que tenía antes de que Draco Malfoy entrara de golpe en ella.

Se tumba de lado y encoge las piernas, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, y apenas unos instantes después se queda dormida.

* * *

Se despierta cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre con un leve crujido. Parpadea rápidamente, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad del cuarto, y entonces le ve.

Está de pie junto a la cama, contemplándola con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos grises. Un mechón de cabello rubio que parece no notar le cae descuidadamente sobre la frente y sus labios están fruncidos en un gesto de concentración. Tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de unos pantalones que le quedan demasiado anchos y, aunque su postura parece totalmente casual, Ginny puede notar la tensión que siente, que emana de su cuerpo como el calor de una hoguera.

Cuando la ve mirándole da un par de pasos hacia la cama y se sienta en el borde, sin decir nada. Como siempre, parece traspasarla con la mirada, pero esta vez Ginny se siente demasiado cansada para que le importe. Se incorpora, apoyándose ligeramente en los codos, y abre la boca para hablar, pero no sabe qué decir y la vuelve a cerrar. Siente un peso enorme en el pecho y la invade un súbito sentimiento de tristeza que no sabe de dónde viene, pero que cree que puede tener algo que ver con la soledad que lleva meses, incluso años sintiendo, y que se ha acentuado bruscamente estos últimos días. Y entonces algo se rompe dentro de ella, y antes siquiera de pensar en lo que está haciendo se pone de rodillas en la cama y le abraza, casi con desesperación, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello y clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Y quiere llorar, pero no puede, porque las lágrimas parecen haberse atascado en sus ojos negándose a salir. Entonces él mueve los brazos y le rodea la cintura con una torpeza palpable, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, y con ese simple gesto hace que todas sus defensas se derrumben. Emite un sollozo ahogado y le estrecha con más fuerza aún, hasta que entre sus cuerpos no queda ni el más mínimo espacio. Nota que las manos de Draco suben por su espalda, que se enredan en su cabello; le oye decirle algo al oído pero el aliento sobre su piel, el tacto de las yemas de sus dedos y la forma en la que la abraza la distraen de tal manera que es incapaz de entender.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa así, abrazándole como si le fuera la vida en ello. Respirando su olor a lluvia, sintiendo el tacto de su piel, escuchando el sonido de su respiración. El temblor de su cuerpo va disminuyendo gradualmente y se queda quieta, en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, abandonándose a la marea de sensaciones que siempre provoca en ella.

Finalmente, después de unos instantes, Draco se separa y la mira. Están tan cerca que puede ver perfectamente la pequeña cicatriz de su barbilla y el deseo de besarle es tan repentinamente fuerte que por una vez se olvida de erigir todos esos muros y defensas que siempre construye cuando está con él. Se pregunta qué pasaría, qué cambiaría si se decidiera a dar aquel paso. No puede evitar imaginarse cómo sería un beso suyo, pensamiento que hace que sus mejillas se tiñan de un intenso color rojo que espera que él no haya notado.

Le oye hablar como si su voz viniera de muy lejos y tiene que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para entender lo que le está diciendo.

"Hagamos algo" su voz carece de su habitual tono sarcástico, ahora reemplazado por una extraña amabilidad que no recuerda haber percibido nunca antes en él. "Olvidemos lo de anoche¿de acuerdo? Como si no hubiera pasado nada."

Ginny intenta hablar, pero no parece ser capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y esboza una pequeña y cansada sonrisa, mientras le siente trazar líneas sin sentido en su brazo con la punta de los dedos.

"Olvidemos."

Él sonríe levemente. Alza la mano y con las yemas de los dedos traza la curvatura de su cuello, la línea de su mandíbula, el contorno de sus mejillas. Como siempre que Draco la toca el aliento se le congela en la garganta y todos los motivos cuidadosamente razonados por los que debe evitar situaciones de este tipo se vienen abajo como un castillo de naipes.

Aprieta los párpados y respira profundamente; luego, reuniendo los restos de su escasa fuerza de voluntad, dice en voz baja:

"Por favor, no hagas eso."

Abre los ojos cuando su mano deja de moverse y se encuentra con su mirada gris, clavada en ella con una intensidad a la que no está acostumbrada.

"¿Por qué no?"

En el fondo no le sorprende que Draco le haga esa pregunta. Se lo ha preguntado a sí misma tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta, y la única respuesta lógica que se le viene a la mente es la que le dice a él:

"Todo se complicará."

Se sorprende al responder. Durante el tiempo que lleva durando esta situación de tira y afloja entre ellos dos es la primera vez, que ella recuerde, que hablan más o menos abiertamente de que entre ellos haya algo más que una simple relación de dos aurores que comparten una misión. El rostro de Draco, como de costumbre, no refleja ninguna emoción, pero cree percibir algo en sus ojos en lo que no se había fijado nunca antes, y la intensidad de lo que ve la asusta.

Durante unos instantes reina el silencio, que él rompe diciendo.

"Rara vez el camino fácil es el correcto."

Y la forma en que lo dice, la forma en que la mira, hace que sus rodillas tiemblen y que el corazón le lata dolorosamente rápido dentro del pecho. Siente como si una fuerza invisible estrujara sus pulmones, dejándola sin aire, y abre la boca para hablar, pero Draco se le adelanta.

"¿Crees en el destino, Ginny Weasley?"

El susurro en el que él dice estas palabras hace que un escalofrío la recorra de la cabeza a los pies. Rebusca en su cerebro la respuesta a esa extraña pregunta y finalmente, sin saber muy bien cómo, logra decir:

"No creo que tengamos un futuro prefijado. Me gusta pensar que soy yo la que lo voy construyendo."

Él sonríe perezosamente y sus dedos retoman su movimiento sobre la piel de su brazo.

"En eso estamos de acuerdo; a mí me gusta creer que yo controlo mi vida. Sin embargo..." se inclina hacia ella y le habla al oído "...también pienso que hay algunas cosas que son inevitables."

Ginny puede jurar que su corazón se ha parado. Le mira en silencio, intentando controlar el torbellino de emociones en su interior, y cuando ya está a punto de mandar al traste todas sus preocupaciones y miedos él le toma la cara entre las manos y hace algo totalmente inesperado y perfecto.

La besa en la frente.

Su boca la roza un segundo más de lo necesario y, cuando finalmente se separa, sus ojos no le dicen nada, pero, a la vez, gritan todas las palabras del mundo. Ginny entreabre los labios ligeramente, para decirle de una vez por todas lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero no parece ser capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y esboza una tenue sonrisa.

"Gracias" dice simplemente.

Aunque Draco no sonríe, hay un brillo especial en sus ojos que hace que todo su rostro se ilumine y, por un momento, parece que se le ha quitado un peso enorme de los hombros.

"No ha sido nada."

* * *

La mirada de Ginny se clava unos instantes en el alegre fuego que arde en la chimenea y finalmente sus ojos vuelven a fijarse en el libro que tiene sobre las rodillas, un ajado volumen titulado "Mitos y leyendas de la ciudad de Praga" que la tiene absolutamente fascinada.

Su lectura es bruscamente interrumpida cuando la puerta que da al jardín se abre de golpe y Draco entra en la estancia, dejándose caer de golpe en el sofá en el que ella se ha sentado y estirando ante sí sus largas piernas. Ginny alza una ceja, mirándole con expresión interrogante, y él simplemente dice:

"Hace frío."

"Bueno, es de esperar¿no crees?" replica ella, en tono burlón "Digamos que no estamos precisamente en una ciudad con clima cálido."

"Eso ya lo sé" bosteza y se frota los ojos, con aire cansado "Pero hace incluso más frío que de costumbre. Y créeme, eso es mucho decir."

Baja la vista hacia sus manos y quita una pequeña mancha de tierra de su palma, gesto que le recuerda a Ginny algo que quería haberle preguntado sin falta. Marca cuidadosamente la página por la que va y deposita el libro encima de la mesita que hay ante el sofá; luego se acerca a una silla en la que dejó su abrigo cuando volvió esa mañana y saca un pañuelo del bolsillo, que le tiende a Draco sin decir nada.

Él alza una ceja y lo coge, frunciendo el ceño cuando ve la mancha de sangre reseca. Ante su mirada interrogante, Ginny se vuelve a sentar a su lado y dice:

"Anoche me lo prestaste" intenta que su voz suene lo más neutra posible, pero le resulta extremadamente difícil "Me corté en la mano izquierda con un vaso que se rompió y tú me lo diste para parar la hemorragia. Pero¿sabes? Ha ocurrido algo extraño."

"¿Ah, sí?" pregunta Draco, con un tono de extrema cautela.

"Sí" extiende el brazo hacia él con la palma hacia arriba "Que no hay corte. Ni cicatriz. Nada. Y como me pareció algo... muy curioso, creí que estaría bien preguntártelo, a ver si me podías contar cómo es posible."

Se sorprende al ver que Draco palidece repentinamente. Deja el pañuelo en el sofá y se levanta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y caminando con un paso engañosamente tranquilo hasta la ventana. Finalmente se vuelve.

"Si lo que quieres saber es si te lo curé" dice, en un tono de voz totalmente imposible "Te diré que sí, lo hice."

Ginny se muerde el labio inferior, pensativa, y tuerce la cabeza ligeramente, pensando cómo seguir.

"El caso es que me preguntaba" continúa por fin, después de unos instantes de duda "cómo es eso posible, si la magia no funciona en esta casa."

La máscara de tranquilidad de Draco parece derrumbarse de golpe y se pasa una mano por el pelo, claramente inquieto. La mira y abre la boca para decir algo, pero finalmente suspira y se acerca a ella.

Sus dedos largos se dirigen a los botones de su camisa negra y los desabrochan rápidamente; al ver la expresión de estupor de su rostro no puede evitar que sus labios se curven en una media sonrisa traviesa.

"Mira."

Se quita del todo la camisa y se da media vuelta. Ginny clava la mirada en el arco de su columna, preguntándose qué debe buscar exactamente, cuando algo que ve por el rabillo del ojo llama su atención y ahoga la exclamación que está a punto de salir de sus labios.

Se levanta con rapidez y sin apartar la vista de su espalda ni un momento llega hasta él en dos zancadas. Antes siquiera de pensar en lo que está haciendo alza la mano y traza suavemente con la punta de los dedos la marca que aparece claramente dibujada sobre su omóplato derecho. Nota que él se pone tenso ante el roce, pero no le importa, porque lo que está viendo es demasiado asombroso para prestar atención a detalles menores.

Recorre lentamente con sus dedos y su mirada el intrincado diseño de líneas que se entrecruzan sin principio ni final y que aparece claramente grabado en la pálida piel. Contiene el aliento, sin apenas poderse creer lo que está viendo. El nudo infinito. El símbolo que, durante muchos siglos de su historia, algunos muggles han utilizado como representación de la eternidad, de la longevidad y la continuidad de la vida, pero que en el mundo mágico, desde tiempos inmemoriales, tiene un significado distinto.

"Eres... un sanador" dice en apenas un murmullo, sorprendiéndose incluso de que haya sido capaz de sacar algo de voz de su garganta.

Draco se vuelve hacia ella, mirándola con una mezcla inédita de curiosidad y preocupación a partes iguales. Sintiendo de repente que aquella situación la supera, Ginny se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá y baja la mirada, que casualmente se va a posar en su antebrazo izquierdo, el lugar donde se percibe claramente la Marca Tenebrosa. No puede contener un escalofrío y, al ver eso, Draco dirige su mirada hacia abajo.

Se queda en silencio unos instantes y, finalmente, alza la vista.

"Es bastante... irónico" en su voz hay un evidente cansancio, y ella se sorprende ante aquella inesperada muestra de debilidad "que alguien como yo, destinado a llevar una marca de muerte, esté destinado a salvar vidas¿no crees?"

Ginny no sabe qué decir. Nunca, en toda su vida, se ha sentido así de confusa, y le gustaría decir algo inteligente, pero su cerebro no parece ser capaz de formular ninguna pregunta medianamente coherente.

"¿Hace... cuánto lo sabes?" logra decir por fin, mientras él se vuelve a abrochar los botones de la camisa.

"Ocho años" vuelve a meter las manos en los bolsillos y se sienta a su lado, con expresión pensativa "Me enteré el día... que pasé la prueba."

Ginny aprieta los ojos, sin estar del todo segura de querer saber lo que él va a contarle. El pasado de Draco como mortífago ha sido un tema tabú entre ellos el mes y medio que llevan en Praga, y, en realidad, desde que él se unió a los aurores, hace algo más de siete años. Nunca se ha hablado abiertamente de ello, y Ginny sospecha que el motivo principal es porque se trata de algo en lo que sus compañeros de trabajo prefieren no pensar.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos y le mira; y cuando él le devuelve la mirada se da cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, quiere saber. Necesita saber Porque aquello es una parte importante del enigma que es para ella Draco Malfoy. Hay muchos misterios que le rodean y quiere comprenderle mejor. Saber por qué, repentinamente, decidió ponerse de su parte. Saber por qué actúa como actúa.

Ante su silenciosa respuesta, Draco se acomoda mejor en el sofá y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Era el otoño después de acabar Hogwarts" empieza por fin, tras unos segundos de vacilación "Mi padre había escapado de Azkaban y se había ocultado en un refugio de Bristol que tenían dispuesto para situaciones de ese tipo; desde allí me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que el Señor Oscuro quería verme. Que ya era hora de que... ocupara el lugar que me correspondía entre los suyos" su tono es claramente desdeñoso, y se para un instante, para ordenar sus pensamientos "La prueba es distinta para cada uno, así que no sabía con qué me iba a encontrar. El caso es que, cuando llegué…"

Deja de hablar y cierra los ojos, pasándose la mano derecha por el rubio cabello. Ginny sabe que aquello debe ser todo menos fácil, así que le pone una mano sobre el brazo y dice, con voz suave:

"No tienes que contarlo si no quieres, Draco. No voy a pedirte eso."

Él clava la mirada en su rostro y niega lentamente con la cabeza. El cansancio que pudo apreciar en su rostro minutos antes es mucho más acentuado ahora que le ve más de cerca; hay pequeñas bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y su aspecto no es, ni mucho menos, tan compuesto como de costumbre. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo más de lo que est� y sigue hablando.

"Habían capturado a la hija de un funcionario del Ministerio, al parecer amigo de los muggles y los sangre-sucia. Se llamaba Agnes. Agnes Richardson" sus ojos se ensombrecen al decir su nombre, y a Ginny le da la impresión de que tiene que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para continuar. "No tendría ni diez años; la habían tenido encerrada varios días y cuando llegué yo estaba absolutamente aterrorizada. El caso es que... me pidieron que la matara" Ginny ahoga una exclamación, y aprieta la mano derecha con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en la palma "Cuando el Señor Oscuro ordena, tú no te cuestionas sus motivos, ni le preguntas el por qué de sus decisiones. Simplemente, obedeces o mueres. Tan sencillo como eso. Y digamos que por aquel entonces yo tenía demasiado aprecio a mi vida como para pensar en negarme, así que... lo hice."

Durante unos instantes el único sonido que se escucha en la enorme estancia es el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Ginny puede sentir todos sus músculos en tensión, a la expectativa. Ha contenido a duras penas la exclamación que ha estado a punto de surgir de sus labios ante la confesión de Draco, pero algo le dice de que le falta más por saber, y se queda quieta en su sitio, esperando a que él se decida a continuar, lo que ocurre apenas un par de minutos después.

"Debes entender algo" dice, levantando el rostro y mirándola por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar "Un sanador da vida. No está en su naturaleza aceptar la muerte, y mucho menos administrarla. Es algo que va en contra de sí mismo. Así que cuando dije la maldición asesina dirigida a ella..." se estremece ligeramente, y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, como para protegerse de un invisible aire frío "Lo sentí. Sentí cómo se moría, cómo se paraba su corazón, cómo dejaba de ver. No puedo explicarlo. Sólo... sólo sé que, por un momento, fue como si yo estuviera compartiendo su destino. Creí que era yo quien me moría. Durante unos instantes no supe lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando volví a ser consciente, la niña estaba muerta. Descubrí la marca en mi hombro y después de eso me di cuenta de que jamás podría volver a hacerlo. Por eso, cuando días después mi padre me dijo que había pasado la prueba y que podía unirme a ellos, no pude soportar la idea de vivir eso una y otra vez, así que me escapé. Fui a Dumbledore y él me acogió sin hacerme demasiadas preguntas y me mantuvo oculto un tiempo, hasta que mi padre y su grupo cayeron en una trampa que les habían puesto los Aurores. Creo él que nunca supo qué ocurrió en realidad."

El silencio que sigue a sus palabras es absoluto. Ginny le mira atentamente, intentando digerir lo que acaba de contarle, intentando entender. Y cuando la injusticia de lo que le ha tocado vivir cala totalmente en ella no puede evitar que las lágrimas se agolpen en sus párpados, y tiene que hacer denodados esfuerzos por contenerlas. Tras unos segundos de duda, extiende la mano y la apoya en su mejilla, en algo que no es tanto una caricia como un gesto de apoyo. Draco alza la mirada y la clava en ella, y le pregunta suavemente, intentando que su voz no se quiebre.

"¿Entonces cuando Colin...?"

Draco aprieta los párpados.

"Es peor cuando conoces a la persona" responde a la pregunta no formulada, en algo que es apenas un murmullo.

Ginny siente que su labio inferior tiembla, y se lo muerde con fuerza.

"No es justo."

Draco abre los ojos y los clava en ella; luego dice suavemente:

"Nadie dijo que la vida fuera justa."

* * *

Comen inmersos en un silencio extraño pero cómodo. Ginny da vueltas a la comida en su plato, aún abrumada por las revelaciones que él le ha hecho, y Draco toma pequeñas cucharadas de un cuenco de sopa mientras ojea con aire distraído un periódico muggle que salió a comprar un rato antes.

Decidiendo finalmente que su estómago no admite más, Ginny deja caer el tenedor ruidosamente en el plato y se levanta, sacudiendo las migas que han caído sobre su pantalón vaquero. Draco alza la vista, sobresaltado, y aparentemente percibiendo el nerviosismo que la embarga, baja el periódico y dice, en un tono tranquilizador.

"Deja de preocuparte por lo que te conté antes, Ginny. No tiene..."

"¿Lo sabe alguien más?" le interrumpe, poniendo en palabras sus temores e intentando no pensar lo que sucedería si aquella información cayera en malas manos.

Draco arquea una ceja, levemente sorprendido.

"Aparte de ti y de mí, no. Ni Potter, ni Dumbledore, ni mucho menos Milos. Puedes estar tranquila, te puedo jurar que, por mi parte, esto seguirá así por los siglos de los siglos."

Ginny suspira y se pasa la mano por los ojos, en un gesto de cansancio.

"Lo siento. Es sólo que... a veces tengo la impresión de que todo esto me supera. Es demasiado."

"A veces hasta a mí me pasa eso" sentencia Draco, alegremente, volviendo a retomar su lectura "Pero te puedo asegurar que hay cosas mucho más serias en el mundo. Como un pirado que salió ayer en el periódico que disparó a los setos de su vecino porque decía que le espiaban por la noche, o como la inteligencia de la gente que ha decidido que tener la llama que arde bajo el Arco del Triunfo es una buena idea. Eso sí que es preocupante."

"¿Han robado la llama que hay bajo el Arco del Triunfo?" pregunta Ginny, sorprendida.

Draco mueve la cabeza, con aspecto afectado.

"Claramente, la humanidad está en decadencia."

Ginny no puede evitar la sonrisa que curva sus labios.

"Claramente."

"Hablando de decadencia..." dice él, cerrando el periódico y sentándose de lado para mirarla "La fiesta de Milos es mañana¿tienes todo preparado?"

"Espero que sí" responde Ginny, no sin cierta inquietud "Estuve con Ivana esta mañana y me dijo que ella hablaría con su sastre para que me hiciera algo. Espero que no se olvide."

"No se olvidará" asegura Draco, con una media sonrisa "Ivana tiene una cabeza fabulosa" se levanta y se estira, luego se vuelve hacia ella "¿Quieres ver lo que le he comprado a Milos?"

"Desde luego" responde Ginny, siguiéndole hasta una de las altas estanterías "Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué se le regala a alguien que, aparentemente, lo tiene todo."

"Con este tipo de personas lo que vale es la originalidad" abre uno de los cajones y se vuelve hacia ella con una caja forrada de terciopelo "Siendo original, se acierta siempre."

Abre la caja y le muestra su contenido. Ginny contiene una exclamación y contempla, asombrada, la magnífica daga que descansa en el fondo del recipiente. El metal, que parece platino, refulge intensamente cuando un rayo de luz incide sobre su superficie. La afilada hoja tiene un acabado perfecto y en la empuñadora hay labrados algunos símbolos que Ginny no reconoce, presididos por una enorme piedra de color rojo sangre.

"Una Garra de Hielo" dice Draco, sacándola del estuche "Objeto raro donde los haya. Lo más especial no es que esté hecha de platino, ni el rubí. Sí se la clavas a alguien, y esa persona no muere como consecuencia de la herida, lo hará por el frío. La daga hace que el cuerpo del atacado se vaya enfriando progresivamente, hasta que sufra una hipotermia de la que no se recuperará" vuelve a guardar la daga y se vuelve hacia Ginny, que le contempla con cierta repugnancia "Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Éste es el tipo de cosas que le gusta a la gente como Milos."

"Qué... desagradable" dice Ginny por fin, a falta de una palabra mejor.

"En eso estamos de acuerdo."

* * *

"Has llegado temprano" dice Ivana, con gesto alegre, echándose hacia un lado para dejarla pasar "Podías haber usado polvos Flú y no habrías necesitado anticiparte tanto."

"Me apetecía caminar" dice Ginny con una sonrisa, observando de reojo los tétricos cuadros que adornan el vestíbulo "Hoy está un día bastante bueno."

"Y eso es un milagro en sí mismo" replica Ivana, echándose hacia atrás la espesa cabellera negra y echando a andar hacia la lujosa escalera "Ven conmigo, tengo algo para ti."

Ginny casi tiene que correr para alcanzarla. La sigue a través de un par de tétricos pasillos y oscuras habitaciones hasta que van a parar a un cuarto lujosamente decorado que, supone, debe ser el de Ivana. La checa se acerca hasta la elegante cómoda situada frente a la entrada y cuando se vuelve lleva en sus manos un paquete ancho y alargado y sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Haz los honores."

Ginny destapa con manos casi temblorosas la caja y no puede evitar la exclamación de asombro que surge de sus labios. Toca la hermosísima tela con la punta de los dedos, como temiendo estropearla, y luego alza la cabeza para mirar a Ivana, que la contempla con una expresión de regocijo.

"Es perfecto."

* * *

Cuando dos horas más tarde sale de la estancia y se mira en uno de los inmensos espejos que adornan el pasillo apenas se reconoce. Lleva elegantemente recogido el normalmente alborotado cabello pelirrojo, con dos mechones ondulados cayéndole delicadamente a cada lado de la cara. Un ligero toque de sombra de ojos le da más profundidad a su mirada y el tenue maquillaje oculta sus pecas y la hace parecer algo menos pálida. Los pendientes y la gargantilla que lleva, regalo de Ivana, son una preciosidad de oro blanco con rubíes incrustados que terminan en una sencilla forma de gota de agua; y mientras contempla su tenue fulgor en el espejo, Ginny no puede evitar pensar que prefiere no saber la fortuna que esa noche lleva en joyas.

Pero lo que la tiene totalmente cautivada es el vestido. Está confeccionado en seda salvaje y es de un color rojo oscuro, que contrasta perfectamente con su pálida piel a la vez que queda simplemente perfecto con su cabello. Unos finos tirantes se cruzan a la espalda y el generoso escote, más pronunciado de lo que Ginny acostumbra, muestra mucho más de lo que ella enseña normalmente, aunque sin llegar a caer en la vulgaridad. La tela se ajusta en su cintura y muslos para luego caer en un amplio vuelo desde sus rodillas, lo que le da bastante libertad de movimientos. Los elegantes guantes que le llegan hasta los codos, el bolso a juego, los zapatos de fino tacón, le hace sentir como Cenicienta.

No puede evitar reírse nerviosamente al pensar en lo irónico de quién será su "príncipe" esa noche, y con un paso ligeramente inseguro, debido sobre todo a los nervios, empieza a bajar la escalera.

Draco está de espaldas a ella y se está paseando por el vestíbulo, con aire impaciente. Mira su reloj un par de veces y masculla algo por lo bajo. Cuando la oye bajar, empieza a decir, mientras se da la vuelta:

"Ya iba siendo hora¿no te parece? Ya creía que..."

Entonces la ve. Y se calla. Y sus ojos se clavan en ella y la recorren de arriba abajo, taladrándola con la mirada. Ginny apoya la mano en la baranda e intenta sonreír, pero por algún motivo sólo le sale una mueca nerviosa. _Así que así es Draco Malfoy cuando no sabe qué decir_, piensa.

Finalmente él termina su escrutinio y alza la vista. Su boca se ha curvado en una amplia sonrisa, y cuando se acerca hasta el último escalón y espera a que acabe de bajar no puede ocultar el obvio brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos.

Ginny llega hasta él y entrelaza los dedos, sintiéndose totalmente insegura. Pero lo siguiente que dice Draco consigue que sus rodillas se conviertan en una inestable masa de gelatina y que su corazón lata al ritmo acelerado que siempre parece acompañar a su presencia.

"'_E intentó no mirarla, como si ella fuera el Sol, pero la vio, como se ve el Sol, sin mirar'"_ recita, con un gesto imperturbable y un extraño brillo en los ojos, sin dejar de mirarla.

Conoce la cita, por supuesto. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y haciendo caso omiso a la curvatura juguetona de sus labios pregunta, en un tono de voz que se le antoja débil:

"¿_Anna Karenina_?"

Su sonrisa se ensancha aún más y niega con la cabeza; luego avanza un paso más hacia ella y la toma de la mano. Se la lleva a la boca y dice, rozando ligeramente la piel con sus labios:

"Ginny Weasley."

* * *

Como siempre, cositas varias:

La marca de Draco. Lo que he intentado describir, aunque no sé si me ha salido muy bien, es el nudo celta, símbolo de la eternidad, la longevidad y la vida.

La llama bajo el Arco del Triunfo. Esto como curiosidad; bajo el Arco del Triunfo hay lo que los franceses llaman la Tumba al Soldado Desconocido, y en ella hay una llama que está ardiendo siempre, porque hay una guardia exclusivamente para recargarla por las noches con el fin de que nunca se apague.

La Garra de Hielo. Aunque sus efectos son _© mi imaginación_, su nombre es producto de demasiadas horas jugando al _Neverwinter Nights_. No preguntéis.

Si tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia y/o problema, review, por favor XD

Y notita más personal de la pesada de Mileya. Este capítulo está sin betear, así que puede tener errores y horrores. Si es así, decídmelo y los corregiré. Y otra cosita que sólo diré una vez: Perdón. La vida real conspira contra mí, y he tenido una época de exámenes diarios, problemillas personales y una muy reciente operación de anginas que me han impedido escribir lo que me gustaría. Os puedo jurar que el próximo capítulo ya está planeado y requeteplaneado, y aunque no me gusta dar plazos, lo subiré en, digamos... ¿dos semanas?

Como siempre, esto está dedicado a Flor, Lidia, Mane y Sara, por la ayuda incalculable. Y no sólo a la hora de escribir.

Perdonadme infinitamente que no conteste los reviews, pero ahora estoy cansadísima, y lo único que conseguiría sería retrasar aún más la publicación del capítulo. Prometo editar pronto para contestarlos, o sino en el siguiente. Millones de gracias a todos. No hay palabras para decir lo mucho que vuestras opiniones significan para mí : abraza a todos los revieweros en un abrazo de oso :


	8. El calor del hielo

**LA VIDA EN NEGRO**

**Capítulo 8: El calor del hielo**

* * *

Tiembla ligeramente cuando la puerta del balcón se cierra tras ella y el aire frío de la noche roza sus hombros casi desnudos. Deposita cuidadosamente su copa de vino en el suelo, junto a sus pies, y apoya los codos en la elegante baranda de piedra, apoyando el rostro en una mano mientras contempla los impresionantes jardines situados en la parte trasera de la mansión de Milos.

Hasta el momento la fiesta ha ido todo lo bien que cabría esperar. A Milos le ha entusiasmado el regalo de Draco, cosa que a Ginny no le ha sorprendido en absoluto, y la cena ha sido realmente espectacular. Pero ha llegado un momento, justo después de que abandonaran al comedor para pasar a otro salón un poco más pequeño, que se ha sentido agobiada por la gente desconocida que en muchos casos habla de temas que no entiende y ha salido al balcón.

El cielo está excepcionalmente despejado y la luna brilla con una fuerza inusitada esta noche. Los árboles se mueven levemente, mecidos por la suave brisa, y en el ambiente se respira una calma total. La puerta se abre a sus espaldas y deja pasar por un breve instante el ruido del interior de la estancia, que se apaga casi inmediatamente. Convencida de que es Draco, se vuelve, pero las palabras mueren en sus labios cuando se encuentra con una mujer desconocida. Lleva el pelo castaño muy corto, casi como un hombre, y va vestida con una vaporosa túnica color verde agua que ondula elegantemente tras ella. Sus ojos castaños la escudriñan de forma poco amable, haciéndola sentir incómoda, y tiene la boca torcida en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_-_ Así que tú eres la nueva amiga de Draco _-_ dice con acento eslavo, en un tono duro y cortante. Ginny parpadea, un poco sorprendida ante ese brusco saludo. _-_ Es todo un honor conocerte, Ginevra.

Debido al obvio sarcasmo con el que dice su nombre, Ginny está totalmente segura de que conocerla es cualquier cosa menos un honor. Se endereza totalmente y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo un tenue orgullo al comprobar que le saca más de media cabeza.

_-_ Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo _-_ responde, en un tono dulce que rivaliza en sarcasmo con el que empleó la checa antes. _-_ Pero temo que no sé quién eres.

Ignorando el desafío en su voz, la otra mujer da un paso hacia delante.

_-_ Soy Ryba. Ryba Blazeck.

Enseguida recuerda el nombre saliendo de los labios de Marco la nefasta noche que Draco la llevó a un bar muggle. La reacción del propio Draco ante la frase del italiano y su extraño mutismo durante todo el camino de vuelta. Y no tiene más que sumar dos más dos para entender el desagradable saludo de la mujer. Se apoya ligeramente en la baranda, sintiendo que no tiene ganas para enfrentarse a esto, y adopta una pose aburrida.

_-_ ¿Blazeck? Familia del marido de Ivana, supongo.

_-_ Sobrina.

Ginny hace un gesto de asentimiento, por simple cortesía, y se agacha para recoger su copa, luego se vuelve hacia Ryba y dice:

_-_ Encantada de haberte conocido. Pero creo que volveré dentro, debo hablar con Draco de algo importante.

Cuando se da media vuelta y se dispone a volver a entrar en el salón, la voz de Ryba la detiene en su sitio.

_-_ Supongo que os estaréis divirtiendo mucho ¿no?

_-_ ¿Disculpa? – pregunta Ginny, irritada, mirando hacia atrás.

_-_ Vamos... no creo que seas tan ingenua _-_ replica Ryba, con una sonrisa maliciosa. _-_ Seguro que sabes a qué me refiero. A una persona como Draco Malfoy le entretiene mucho enfundar a chicas inocentes en despampanantes vestidos y adornarlas con hermosas joyas. Divertirse un rato... Es parte de su dinámica ¿sabes?

La mano con la que Ginny sostiene la copa tiembla imperceptiblemente. Respira profundamente, intentando que Ryba no note su malestar, y la mira con una ceja levantada y lo más parecido a una expresión burlona que puede conseguir.

_-_ ¿Dices eso porquees lo que hizo contigo?

Ryba no tiene aspecto de sentirse molesta con el comentario. Niega lentamente con la cabeza, sin que la sonrisa desaparezca del todo de su rostro.

_-_ Oh, claro que lo hizo conmigo… Pero no te engañes, querida. Lo hace con todas.

Esas simples palabras, sin saber por qué, le sientan como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Aprieta los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas, y se muerde la lengua para evitar las ácidas palabras que está a punto de decir. Por supuesto, sabe perfectamente lo que ocurre. Vio los celos y la envidia escritos en el rostro de Ryba en el primer momento que la miró a los ojos, y sabe que le ha dicho eso con la única intención de hacerla sentir mal. Cosa que, por más que le moleste admitirlo, ha conseguido.

_-_ Gracias por la advertencia, _querida - _replica por fin, tratando de no perder el control y lográndolo a duras penas _-_ pero no la creo necesaria.

Se da la vuelta dignamente y echa a andar hacia la puerta. Ya tiene la mano en el picaporte cuando la escucha volver a hablar.

_-_ Te puedo asegurar que sí _es_ necesaria, Ginevra. Dentro de un tiempo te darás cuenta de que tengo razón.

Ginny se vuelve con rapidez y clava en ella una mirada iracunda.

_-_ Contéstame a una pregunta _-_ dice, todo rastro de fingida cortesía desaparecido de su voz _-_¿Eres verdaderamente consejera sentimental o simplemente te molesta que ya no sea contigo con quien juegue?

Ryba abre los ojos de par en par, totalmente tomada por sorpresa. Aprovechando ese momento de desconcierto, Ginny abre de un tirón la puerta y vuelve a entrar al salón, inundado por la música de violines de la orquesta situada en un lugar especialmente preparado para ellos, en un extremo de la estancia. Sintiéndose infinitamente irritada, busca con la mirada a Draco, pero al no verle por las cercanías decide que no piensa aguantar ni un minuto más en aquel lugar.

Deja en una mesita que hay junto a la ventana su copa de vino y, apretando con más fuerza el chal en torno a su cuerpo, echa a andar hacia la salida. Al cruzar la marea de gente que inunda la pista de baile, choca con alguien y cuando levanta los ojos se encuentra con la mirada amable de Milos.

_-_ ¿Te vas? _-_ pregunta, claramente sorprendido.

_-_ Acabo de tener un encuentro algo desagradable _-_ replica Ginny, sin lograr del todo no sonar malhumorada _-_ y la verdad es que no me apetece que se repita.

En los ojos de Milos hay un brillo de comprensión. La agarra suavemente por el brazo y se va abriendo paso entre la gente para conducirla al otro lado del salón, donde está la mesa con las bebidas.

_-_ No hagas caso a Ryba _-_ dice cuando llegan hasta allí. _-_ Molestar a la gente es su pasatiempo favorito. Y si la gente a la que molesta tiene algo que ver con Draco, mucho mejor. _-_ Frunce el ceño, claramente disgustado, mientras busca a alguien con la mirada. _-_ Su padre era un gran hombre, lástima que ella no haya heredado de él cualidades algo más positivas.

Localiza a quien buscaba, y haciéndole un gesto para que se quede quieta, penetra entre el gentío. Instantes después Draco aparece a su lado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su impecable traje y una expresión molesta en el rostro.

_-_ Me ha dicho Milos que has hablado con Ryba _-_ dice, sin disimular el malestar de su voz, mientras le hace una seña para que se acerque a la mesa y le tiende una copa de vino blanco. _-_ No hagas caso a esa mujer. Por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender, me odia.

Ginny aprieta los labios fuertemente, pero no dice nada. Bebe de un trago el contenido de su copa, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Draco, y luego la deja en la mesa y se vuelve hacia él.

_-_ Creo que tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que ya no estés con ella _-_ dice mordazmente. _-_ Me ha hecho unos comentarios muy interesantes.

Draco frunce el ceño.

_-_ Comentarios propios de una mujer celosa y que no sabe aceptar las cosas tal como son. Lo nuestro acabó hace bastante, y duró apenas un par de meses. Aún así, demasiado tiempo.

_-_ Pues ella parece creer que tiene algún tipo de derecho de propiedad sobre ti _-_ replica Ginny, intentando sonar indiferente y sin conseguirlo. _-_ Ha sido desagradable y poco cortés. Y la verdad, yo no tengo por qué aguantar comentarios de ese tipo ni de Ryba ni de nadie.

Para su sorpresa, los labios de Draco se han curvado en algo que apenas es la sombra de una sonrisa.

_-_ Lamento enormemente habérmelo perdido _-_ dice él finalmente, mirándola con expresión divertida. _-_ No todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de ver a Ryba Blazeck sin palabras.

_-_ Siento que no hayas podido presenciar el espectáculo – replica Ginny, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que la molesta tanto de toda aquella situación. _-_ La próxima vez te avisaré con tiempo. Para que luego tengas algo que contar y todo eso.

Se da media vuelta con toda la dignidad que es capaz de reunir y empieza a caminar con la intención de alejarse de allí, pero Draco la agarra firmemente por el brazo, impidiéndola moverse.

Le mira con expresión desafiante y está a punto de abrir la boca para protestar cuando él alza la mano y le coloca tras la oreja un mechón de cabello rebelde que se ha escapado de su elegante recogido.

_-_ No te molestes _-_ murmura, en un tono de voz totalmente hipnótico, poniendo una mano en la parte baja de su espalda y conduciéndola hacia donde hay varias parejas bailando. _-_ Ryba simplemente no sabe reconocer cuándo ha perdido y hace lo que puede para hacerte sentir mal a ti. No cometas el error de caer en su juego, Ginevra.

Se para ante ella y flexiona un brazo en el aire, mirándola con expresión inquisitiva. Ginny deja escapar un leve suspiro y, tras unos instantes de duda, alza una mano dubitativa y la apoya en su hombro, luego desliza suavemente su mano en la suya más grande, que la estrecha con firmeza. Cuando la música vuelve a sonar, empiezan a moverse.

Ginny se deja llevar por él, y se sorprende al descubrir que es infinitamente más fácil de lo que había pensado. La música les envuelve como un manto cálido, acunándoles mientras se mueven con ligereza por la pista de baile. Permanecen así unos instantes, sin hablar, con el único sonido de fondo de el maravilloso _Vals de las flores_ mientras a su alrededor las voces se comienzan a convertir en murmullos y la gente desaparece en medio de la música.

Ginny deja escapar un leve suspiro y levanta la vista para encontrarse con la mirada gris de Draco. Sonríe ligeramente, y dice en voz baja:

_-_ Esto es totalmente surrealista.

Él esboza una media sonrisa y ladea la cabeza, mirándola con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

_-_ Probablemente, si alguien te hubiera dicho hace un mes que hoy estarías conmigo en Praga bailando un vals, le habrías recomendado que se fuera a hacer una visita a San Mungo _-_ dice, guiándola hacia una zona de la pista menos concurrida. _-_ De todos modos, hace unos años no le habría extrañado a tanta gente. Entonces no nos llevábamos demasiado mal.

La sonrisa de Ginny vacila y se queda repentinamente seria.

_-_ No _-_ dice suavemente, tras unos segundos _-_ no nos llevábamos mal.

A estas palabras le siguen unos instantes de un silencio pesado e incómodo. Ginny agacha la cabeza y fija la vista en el elegante suelo, como intentando huir de los recuerdos y de la culpa, que parece ser su eterna compañera desde que se enteró de la verdad sobre Colin. Mucho tiempo después, o al menos así le parece a ella, Draco vuelve a hablar, imprimiéndole a su voz un tono ligero para aliviar la tensión que ambos parecen sentir.

_-_ De hecho _-_ dice, bajando la mirada y observándola con atención, divertido _-_ me parece recordar que incluso me besaste.

Ginny se queda con la boca abierta, totalmente tomada por sorpresa, y se maldice internamente al notar el intenso rubor de sus mejillas.

_-_ No te vayas a creer que aquello fue por tu encanto personal _-_ murmura, mirando al suelo y sin atreverse aún a enfrentarle. _-_ Ninguna de las dos veces era yo misma. La primera había tomado demasiado vino en una fiesta con las chicas, y la segunda estaba tan enfadada que...

_-_ Vamos, vamos, no hace falta que te excuses a ti misma _-_ la interrumpe Draco, poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios mientras esboza una sonrisa de suficiencia. _-_ Sé que soy absolutamente irresistible. No pudiste evitarlo, y lo entiendo.

Ella alza una ceja y le mira con expresión de censura.

_-_ No hay quien te aguante cuando te pones así.

_-_ Lo sé _-_ replica él, suavemente.

_-_ Está bien que lo sepas – murmura Ginny, intentando evitar la sonrisa que amenaza con tocar sus labios _-_ Ahora únicamente falta que le pongas remedio.

_-_ ¿Y para qué iba a querer hacer eso? – pregunta Draco, en un fingido tono de sorpresa, con la risa bailando en sus ojos – Me da cierto encanto.

Ginny se contiene para no poner los ojos en blanco.

_-_ Desde luego. Tanto encanto como el Polo Norte.

_-_ Eso me ha dolido – responde él con gesto teatral, sin aparecer molesto en lo más mínimo – Pero bueno, supongo que no está mal del todo la comparación. El Polo Norte tiene cierto misterio. Me gusta.

_-_ ¿Acaso te sientes identificado con un trozo enorme de hielo? – dice Ginny, con sorna – Oh, bueno. Tienes razón. Supongo que tenéis ciertos puntos parecidos.

_-_ Claro, eso es lo que yo he dicho – le dice Draco, empleando un tono de infinita paciencia – Lo del misterio y todo eso.

_-_ Ciertamente. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, yo sé tanto del Polo Norte como de ti, con lo cual lo del misterio sí que debe ser verdad.

_-_ Yo no soy misterioso – protesta él, sintiéndose insultado – Simplemente no os tomáis la molestia de intentar conocerme mejor. Ni que yo ocultara cosas.

_-_ Las ocultas, pero bueno, eso ahora no viene al caso – Ginny siente que una idea se abre paso en su mente – Entonces, si yo "intentara conocerte mejor" haciéndote alguna pregunta¿la contestarías de verdad?

_-_ Hay cierta curiosidad por aquí – replica él en un tono ligero, sin perder del todo la expresión divertida – Adelante, Ginny Weasley, pregunta lo que quieras. Aunque que sepas que hay ciertos secretos que un hombre debe guardarse.

Ginny sonríe ligeramente, con aire pensativo, mientras enreda en su dedo índice un mechón de cabello pelirrojo. Finalmente, después de meditarlo durante mucho rato bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, habla.

_-_ ¿Recuerdas… poco tiempo después de que yo empezara a salir con Colin? – su corazón da un pequeño vuelco al decir su nombre. Pero, esta vez, no viene acompañado por el habitual escalofrío. Ni por el peso en el pecho. Ni por las ganas de llorar. Y se da cuenta de que, por fin, empieza a curarse. Carraspea para librarse del nudo que se ha formado en su garganta y continúa, con voz firme:_-_ Fue… unos días antes del cumpleaños de Harry, creo. Tú, Harry y Hermione estuvisteis unos días fuera, en unas reuniones en Viena, y cuando volvisteis…

_-_ Me fui de viaje – Ginny se sorprende al notar la súbita rigidez en su cuerpo y el radical cambio en su tono de voz – Sí, lo recuerdo.

_-_ El caso es que… _-_ se corta en seco, dudando de si debe continuar, pero finalmente su curiosidad puede más que la necesidad de ser prudente – Bien, lo que quería saber es si ese viaje tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que Harry y Hermione decidieran llevar su… amistad a otro nivel.

Draco se para repentinamente. Ginny, pillada por sorpresa, trastabilla y está a punto de caer, pero él la sostiene con fuerza y la ayuda a erguirse, mirándola con una expresión extraña.

_-_ ¿Y se puede saber… por qué crees eso? – su voz está totalmente desprovista de emoción y, precisamente por eso, por algún motivo que desconoce, Ginny sabe que ha tocado un punto débil.

_-_ Draco… _-_ suspira y trata de no pensar en la fuerza casi excesiva con la que él la toma por la cintura – Te fuiste a Rusia. Tú eres una persona que, normalmente, piensa mucho antes de hacer las cosas. Y lo de irte a Moscú, prácticamente sin avisar, durante dos meses, es lo que yo llamaría una decisión precipitada.

El silencio que sigue es pesado. Tenso, expectante. Ginny se mueve un poco, sintiéndose extrañamente incómoda, y cuando pasan un par de minutos durante los cuales ninguno de los dos hace ni dice nada, él pregunta, en un tono de voz que no puede identificar:

_-_ O sea¿pienso antes de actuar¿Y qué más sabes de mí, Ginny Weasley?

Por algún motivo, la forma en la que dice su nombre le hace estremecerse. Alza la vista, preguntándose si ésa ha sido una pregunta retórica, pero al ver el brillo expectante en sus ojos comienza a decir, en tono dubitativo:

_-_ Sé que no te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti. Sé que, aunque no lo parezca, no eres tan indiferente a lo que te rodea como pretendes hacer creer. También creo que ves la vida de una manera muy negativa. Tal vez por eso – y sonríe levemente – vistes siempre de negro.

Draco no dice nada. Simplemente la mira, intensamente, con una ceja levantada y un brillo de sorpresa e interés en sus ojos grises. Finalmente su boca se tuerce en una media sonrisa.

_-_ No está mal, Ginevra. Nada mal

_-_ Bueno, no tiene mucho mérito – replica ella, en tono de broma – Después de todo, soy experta en Legeremancia.

La expresión de alarma en el rostro de Draco es tan obvia que no puede evitar reírse al verla.

_-_ Oh, vamos – hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza y se coloca tras la oreja un mechón de pelo que se empeña en escaparse de su moño – Jamás haría eso. No estoy muy segura de querer saber lo que hay en tu mente.

Él tarda en contestar, pero cuando lo hace su boca esboza un gesto travieso que a Ginny no le pasa inadvertido.

_-_ Haces bien, Ginny. Probablemente después no podrías volver a mirarme a la cara – ella le mira con la boca abierta y está a punto de preguntar cuando Draco continúa, en un tono de voz muy diferente:_-_ Respecto a tu pregunta anterior… digamos simplemente que Potter no sólo me ha ganado al Quidditch.

Ginny no dice nada, sólo asiente levemente y clava la mirada en el extenso jardín que puede vislumbrarse a través de los amplios ventanales, intentando ignorar el extraño peso que siente en el pecho pero, más aún, intentando que Draco no se percate de su malestar, que ni ella misma comprende.

Pero él debe haber notado algo, porque la contempla fijamente con expresión evaluadora y dice:

_-_ ¿En qué piensas?

Ginny esboza una media sonrisa carente de alegría y alza el rostro para mirarle.

_-_ En nada especial – miente – Simplemente, que quién lo hubiera pensado. Después de cómo… _-_ hace una breve pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas –…te comportabas con ella cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

_-_ Ya, bueno… _-_ Draco suspira y en un gesto totalmente inconsciente sus manos suben por su espalda y acarician ligeramente su piel. El contacto de las yemas de sus dedos envía un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y Ginny aprieta los labios con fuerza, rezando internamente a todos los dioses que conoce para que él no se haya dado cuenta – La verdad es que es difícil de explicar.

_-_ Vaya… _-_ murmura Ginny, casi para sí, jugueteando sin apenas darse cuenta con la solapa de la chaqueta del elegante esmoquin que Draco luce esta noche.

Él la mira con curiosidad, levantando una ceja.

_-_ ¿Vaya qué?

Ginny se encoge de hombros, intentando aparentar una indiferencia que en realidad no siente, y finalmente, ante la muda insistencia de Draco, se decide a responder.

_-_ No sé… es que resulta un poco sorprendente.

_-_ No tanto en realidad – replica él, reanudando el recorrido de sus manos por su espalda – Después de todo, tú ya lo sabías.

Ginny agacha la cabeza, sintiéndose inexplicablemente triste, y responde, en un tono de voz muy distinto al que usa normalmente:

_-_ Ya, pero no es lo mismo sospecharlo que saberlo con certeza.

Draco la observa con los ojos entrecerrados y tras unos segundos de silenciosa deliberación se aparta de ella y se acerca al balcón más próximo. Abre la puerta y, sujetándola con la punta del pie, se vuelve a mirarla.

_-_ Demasiados oídos curiosos – se limita a decir.

Ginny sonríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza; luego sale al balcón y se da la vuelta en el preciso momento en que la puerta se cierra tras Draco. Él se queda parado unos instantes, con aire dubitativo. Finalmente, se acerca a ella y se apoya ligeramente en la barandilla de piedra, observándola con expresión interrogante.

_-_ Respecto a lo que estábamos hablando antes... ¿Te importa?

La pregunta puede parecer extraña, pero ella la comprende a la perfección, y niega con la cabeza.

_-_ Claro que no. Después de todo, es tu vida; eres totalmente libre para hacer lo que quieras.

Vuelve el rostro hacia el horizonte y aprieta más fuertemente la estola en torno a su cuerpo, maldiciendo el haber dejado que la conversación llegara tan lejos, y traga saliva de manera casi dolorosa, preguntándose qué diablos le está ocurriendo y por qué se siente así. Entonces, de repente, siente la mano de Draco en su barbilla, tirando suavemente de ella, y cuando sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar, él le dice:

_-_ Escucha… está muy bien que pienses eso. Pero también tienes que saber que las cosas cambian – extiende la mano y la apoya en su mejilla, en algo que no es tanto un roce como una caricia, y añade: _-_ Las personas cambian.

_-_ ¿Y cuándo has cambiado tú? – pregunta en un susurro, mientras piensa que no puede ser posible que no haya notado el temblor de su cuerpo. Ni la forma en la que el aliento se le ha congelado en la garganta.

_-_ Muy recientemente – ladea el rostro y la mira con una extraña luz en los ojos – Puede que incluso ahora mismo.

No. No, no, no. No puede ser que él le diga esas cosas. No puede esperar una respuesta coherente a eso.

_-_ En el fondo sigues siendo el mismo – murmura por fin, sin atreverse a mirarle directamente.

_-_ Lo dudo – la mano sobre su mejilla se mueve y va a rodearle el cuello, enredando apenas los dedos en su cabello pelirrojo _-_ ¿Acaso tú no has cambiado?

Ella no contesta porque sabe que, en el fondo, no hay respuesta posible a esa frase. Se limita a respirar profundamente, recreándose con el tacto de los dedos en su cuello y, cuando se siente lo suficientemente fuerte, alza la mirada.

Y se pierde. En sus ojos. En la forma en que la mira. En su olor. En el tacto de su piel. Y por eso no le importa que él le ponga la mano izquierda en la cadera y la atraiga suavemente hacia sí, ni que entierre la nariz en su pelo, ni que deposite un beso casi inexistente en su frente antes de apartarse ligeramente y volver a mirarla.

_-_ Estás preciosa esta noche.

Y Ginny, que ya apenas puede recordar la última vez que alguien le dijo eso, se da por vencida. Eleva los brazos, rodeándole el cuello, y luego esconde el rostro en su pecho, apretándose contra él, respirándole. Draco la estrecha con firmeza y sigue recorriendo su espalda con caricias casi dolorosas, que le quitan el aliento y hacen que todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel clamen por más.

Entonces, sin apenas pensar en lo que está haciendo, enreda los dedos en su pelo casi albino. Y es ella la que se separa y le mira como si fuera la primera vez que le ve; y se pone de puntillas, y es ella la que acerca su rostro al de él hasta que su aliento y el de Draco se nutren del mismo aire; y es ella la que, finalmente, da el último paso y le besa.

Cuando sus labios se encuentran una descarga eléctrica la recorre de la cabeza a los pies y le abraza con más fuerza. Deja de escuchar la música de orquesta y de sentir el frío y repentinamente su mundo se reduce sólo a él. A las manos en su cintura, a la forma en que la besa, al calor de su piel.

Pero entonces, de repente, el ruido de la puerta del balcón abriéndose penetra dolorosamente en su subconsciente y se separa de él, sintiendo arder violentamente sus mejillas cuando Milos les mira con una mezcla de sorpresa y de algo más que no sabe identificar en sus ojos verdes.

_-_ Espero no interrumpir – ante eso Ginny enrojece aún más y baja la vista al suelo, sintiéndose totalmente incapaz de mirar a Draco – Es tarde y supongo que os iréis pronto, así que por si acaso no os veía luego, sólo quería deciros que mañana tenemos una reunión. Nos encontraremos a las doce de la noche en el segundo patio del castillo, junto al pozo. Ya sabes dónde es, Draco.

_-_ Sí, claro. ¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión?

Por un momento, Ginny no puede evitar sentirse irracionalmente enfadada con él cuando le mira por el rabillo del ojo y ve el aspecto perfecto y tranquilo que presenta. Traga saliva y clava la mirada en un punto indeterminado de la pared, mientras Milos vuelve a hablar.

_-_ Os enteraréis... a su debido tiempo. Espero veros allí.

Y sin añadir nada más, vuelve a entrar a la sala, dejándoles solos.

Ginny no se atreve a mirarle. Se coloca torpemente la estola y dice, en voz baja:

_-_ Estoy muy cansada. Creo que lo mejor será... que me vaya a dormir.

Él no dice nada, ni se mueve. Pero cuando Ginny, sin esperar ya una respuesta, pone la agarra el picaporte para abrir, le oye decir:

_-_ Hay barreras que tarde o temprano tendrás que derribar, Ginny.

Aprieta los ojos y se queda parada unos instantes; finalmente, tras unos segundos de duda, abre la puerta y se va.

* * *

No le ve durante todo el día siguiente. Ginny se pasa la mañana en el centro de la ciudad, haciendo algunas compras para su familia y diciéndose a sí misma que no lo hace por evitarle, y cuando regresa él no está, así que guarda todo lo que ha comprado y pasa el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca, entre viejos volúmenes escritos en idiomas cuyo nombre ni siquiera conoce, pero que le ayudan a mantener la cabeza ocupada en cosas poco importantes. 

El sonido de la campanada de las once y media la encuentra caminando hacia el castillo. Va vestida con una túnica negra con capucha como la que llevaba Milos la primera vez que le vio y la varita firmemente empuñada en una mano, aunque oculta entre los pliegues de la amplia manga. Cuando llega al segundo patio del castillo Draco ya está esperándola junto al pozo. No dice nada mientras acorta la distancia que les separa ni dice nada cuando está lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir sus facciones; simplemente, se da media vuelta y presiona con la punta de su varita en un punto concreto de la piedra del pozo, a la vez que dice unas palabras que Ginny no comprende.

Una sección de la pared del pozo desaparece y por el hueco asciende silenciosamente una escalera de piedra, que a Ginny le recuerda enormemente a la que se utilizaba en Hogwarts para entrar al despacho de Dumbledore. Draco se sube en el primer escalón y espera a que ella haga lo mismo; luego vuelve a decir otra palabra y la escalera empieza a descender, hundiéndoles en las entrañas de la tierra.

* * *

La cámara donde se reúnen tiene forma circular. Está presidida por un enorme pilar, decorado con extraños símbolos que Ginny no reconoce. La mesa central, de un color negro brillante, está ubicada delante del pilar, quedando situada exactamente en el punto central de la inmensa estancia. 

Milos se coloca entre la mesa y el pequeño grupo de gente. Se baja la capucha que le cubre el rostro y pasea la mirada por todos los presentes antes de comenzar a hablar.

_-_ Nos hemos reunido esta noche por un motivo sumamente desagradable _-_ dice, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y contemplándoles con una frialdad poco característica. _-_ Que sea una situación que, digamos, no nos pilla totalmente de sorpresa, no la hace menos dolorosa ni más fácil de solucionar.

Un murmullo de curiosidad recorre el grupo de mortífagos y Ginny se siente inmensamente aliviada de enterarse de que Draco y ella no son los únicos que han acudido a la reunión sin saber qué es lo que se iban a encontrar. Milos hace un gesto con la mano derecha, acallando todas las voces, y vuelve a hablar.

_-_ Como sé que estáis intrigados, iré directamente al grano: alguien de los reunidos aquí es un espía de los aurores.

Ginny puede jurar que, en ese mismo momento, el corazón se le congela en el pecho. Oye la exclamación ahogada de Draco tras ella y cuando las terribles consecuencias de esa revelación se hacen claras en su mente, traga saliva e intenta calmar el enloquecido latido de su corazón, que parece haberse vuelto a poner en marcha de manera casi dolorosa. Antes siquiera de que haya podido pensar qué deberían hacer, Milos continúa.

Sabéis lo que pienso de la traición. Sabéis que, de por sí, lo considero totalmente imperdonable. Pero - baja el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro, - es más imperdonable aún cuando el traidor es quien menos habríamos podido imaginar.

Hace una seña con la cabeza a alguien que Ginny no puede ver e, instantes después, dos mortífagos que no se han quitado la capucha entran apuntando con sus varitas a una tercera persona que flota entre ellos. Cuando llegan al frente, Ginny contiene una exclamación, y la ira presente en las voces de los que están a su alrededor le confirma que sus ojos no la engañan.

Ryba.

La mujer está atada de pies y manos por una soga invisible. Tiene sangre seca en los pómulos y en la raíz del corto cabello, su túnica está rota por varios sitios y sus ojos castaños vagan sin parar por la estancia, como enloquecidos. Uno de los hombres que la acompañan la apunta con una varita y Ryba cae al suelo con un gemido cuando su pie derecho se aplasta bajo su peso.

Ginny contiene el aliento, sin saber muy bien qué pensar, y está a punto de volverse para susurrarle a Draco una pregunta urgente cuando la voz de Milos, en la que se mezclan una rabia y un tono de venganza que Ginny no ha oído jamás, vuelve a interrumpir todas las conversaciones.

_-_ ¿Hay algo que quieras decir en tu defensa?

_-_ ¡Yo no he hecho nada! _-_ grita ella, poniéndose en pie a duras. _-_ ¡Nunca os traicionaría!

Los ojos de Milos se nublan.

_-_ Respuesta errónea. ¡_Laceratus_!

La luz, de un color amarillo intenso, golpea a Ryba directamente en el pecho. La mujer se queda totalmente quieta durante una milésima de segundo y después cae al suelo como una marioneta desmadejada, mientras de sus labios sale un grito desgarrador que taladra los oídos de Ginny. Ve las heridas que de la nada se abren en la blanca piel de los brazos y del rostro de Ryba, y sólo pensar el dolor que debe estar sintiendo le hace temblar. Siente que, a su espalda, Draco se pone tenso, y le oye mascullar algo por lo bajo, pero sus aterrorizados ojos están tan fijos en el cuerpo tembloroso que se encoge en el suelo, a apenas un metro de su posición, que no puede prestar atención a nada más.

Milos vuelve a apuntar a la checa con su varita y dice una palabra que Ginny es incapaz de entender, pero que hace que, como consecuencia, el grito de Ryba se rompa en un sollozo ahogado y que su rostro se contraiga en un gesto de dolor y sufrimiento tan extremo que la joven no puede soportarlo ni un instante más. Dispuesta a acabar con aquel horror, da un paso hacia delante, pero encuentra frenado su avance cuando, desde atrás, alguien le rodea la cintura en un abrazo de hierro que le impide moverse.

_-_ Ni lo pienses _-_ dice la voz de Draco, muy cerca de su oído.

_-_ Si no hacemos algo, la matarán _-_ replica Ginny entre dientes, forcejeando inútilmente para liberarse. _-_ Y no pienso consentir que muera sólo porque nosotros no intervenimos.

Draco la estrecha con más fuerza y, en un gesto que a cualquier observador despistado le podría parecer cariñoso pero que Ginny considera ciertamente amenazador, le retira un mechón de cabello del rostro y habla, en un tono duro y seco:

_-_ Es su vida o las nuestras, Ginevra. Y, sinceramente, creo que la decisión está clara.

Ginny se revuelve con fiereza, pero Draco ni siquiera se inmuta, y está a punto de ponerle una mano sobre la boca para acallar la ácida réplica que tiene en la punta de la lengua cuando la voz de Milos corta el tenso y expectante silencio de la sala.

_-_ Estoy infinitamente decepcionado contigo, Ryba _-_ los sollozos de la mujer son la única contestación que reciben sus palabras. Exhibiendo una total despreocupación en todos sus movimientos, Milos se agacha ante ella y le obliga a levantar el rostro poniéndole un dedo bajo la barbilla. Ryba alza la vista con lentitud y, aun desde esa distancia, Ginny puede distinguir claramente el sudor que brilla sobre su piel, las facciones desencajadas, los regueros de lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas. Milos la suelta y se vuelve a poner en pie, haciendo caso omiso del gemido inconsciente que brota de los labios de la checa. _-_ No sabes cuánto lamento tener que hacer esto. Pero la traición, una traición como la tuya, no puede quedar sin castigo. Sentaría un mal precedente.

Ryba se moja con la punta de la lengua los resecos labios e intenta hablar.

_-_ Milos... sabes que yo nunca... jamás...

_-_ Basta _-_ la voz de Milos, teñida de una ira indescriptible, la interrumpe. _-_ Nos has vendido, Ryba. A nosotros, tu familia. La muerte es demasiado poco para lo que mereces.

Ginny no puede reaccionar. Se queda totalmente inmóvil entre los brazos de Draco, con los ojos marrones abiertos de terror, mientras en los viejos muros se refleja la luz verde que se lleva consigo la vida de Ryba.

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de gritar.

* * *

El aire frío de la noche penetra en sus pulmones de manera casi dolorosa. Inspira y respira rápidamente, intentando controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, pero sabiendo que, por el momento, le será imposible conseguirlo. Porque las imágenes están demasiado recientes en su mente. 

Se envuelve en su capa negra y baja la mirada. El adoquinado gris de la Plaza de la Ciudad Vieja pasa ante sus ojos a velocidad de vértigo y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que en algún momento sus piernas han adoptado una voluntad propia y prácticamente ha echado a correr. Como intentando escapar de los terribles hechos que poco antes han tenido lugar.

Intenta desesperadamente pensar en cualquier otra cosa. En lo hermosa que resulta la ciudad por la noche. En el cielo nublado. En el sonido de las campanadas del reloj astronómico.

Pero no puede.

Una y otra vez recuerda el rostro de Ryba. La sangre en su frente, la boca abierta, los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas. El sonido de su voz pidiendo clemencia.

Y se odia a sí misma. Con tanta intensidad que, por un momento, a su cuerpo le sacude una oleada de dolor que parece demasiado fuerte para que la pueda soportar, así que se para y se agacha levemente, apoyando las manos en las rodillas mientras la capa se enreda en su cuerpo cuando la fuerza del aire empieza a aumentar.

Tras ella escucha el sonido de unas pisadas amortiguadas por la nieve y casi enseguida un roce leve, casi fantasmal, en su brazo. Se incorpora y se aparta rápidamente, como si se hubiera quemado, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y enfrentándose con Draco.

_-_ No me toques _-_ dice en voz baja, en un tono peligroso, ignorando completamente la nieve que empieza a caer. _-_ No quiero ni que te me acerques.

Draco no le hace caso. En una zancada se acerca hasta ella y la agarra fuertemente del codo, impidiéndola seguirse moviendo.

_-_ Dime, Ginevra¿qué querías que hiciera? _-_ sisea, apretándole el codo hasta el punto del dolor. _-_ ¿Que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para delatarnos, con lo cual ahora mismo con toda seguridad estaríamos muertos? Lo que le ha pasado a Ryba es lamentable, pero no había nada que nosotros hubiéramos podido hacer.

_-_ ¡Maldita sea, podíamos haber sido lo suficientemente valientes para dar la cara!

Su grito resuena durante unos instantes en la plaza desierta. Draco no habla enseguida. La mira fijamente unos segundos y, por fin, la suelta, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada cargada de desdén que a Ginny no le pasa inadvertida.

_-_ Ésa es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Weasley _-_ dice, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y curvando los labios en una mueca. _-_ Tú a eso lo llamas valor. Yo, estupidez. ¿Qué habrías conseguido diciendo la verdad?

_-_ ¡No siempre se hace lo correcto esperando conseguir algo a cambio! _-_ no intenta evitar la pesada carga de frustración en su voz, ni, por una vez, intenta esconder las lágrimas que amenazan con asomarse a sus ojos. _-_ ¡Se trataba de salvar la vida a una persona!

Sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta, da media vuelta y camina hacia la casa apenas visible en medio de la ventisca, sin importarle las fuertes rachas de nieve que azotan su rostro ni el frío de la medianoche, que se hace más intenso a cada minuto que pasa. Abre la puerta principal casi de un empujón y entra en el vestíbulo, donde la reciben los gritos de los habitantes de los cuadros, molestos por haber sido tan bruscamente despertados.

Se quita los guantes y los deposita violentamente en una mesita de la estancia, sin molestarse en agacharse a recoger un pequeño joyero de plata que cae ruidosamente al suelo a causa de su excesivo ímpetu. La puerta se cierra a su espalda, impidiendo el paso de más aire frío, y cuando siente a Draco moverse junto a ella da media vuelta y camina hacia la escalinata, pero apenas ha dado un par de pasos cuando el sonido de su voz le hace detenerse en seco.

_-_ ¿Sabes lo que pienso, Ginny?

Se vuelve hacia él. Siente el corazón como una piedra dentro de su pecho, y tiene que respirar profundamente para que sus pulmones reciban el suficiente aire.

_-_ No lo sé _-_ sisea. Da un paso hacia atrás y le mira, con una rabia ardiente claramente reflejada en sus ojos marrones. _-_ ¡No quiero saberlo!

Da media vuelta y empieza a subir los escalones de dos en dos, luchando contra las náuseas y las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar de sus ojos. No puede creer lo que ha visto. No puede creer que no lo haya impedido.

Camina por el pasillo a grandes zancadas, con la única intención de ir a su cuarto y encerrarse allí. Toda la noche. O mejor, toda la vida. Cuando está a punto de llegar ante su puerta siente que Draco la agarra de un brazo y la empuja poco ceremoniosamente contra la pared, impidiéndola moverse. Ginny se revuelve, intentando liberarse, pero él le agarra también el otro brazo y la sujeta firmemente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

_-_ Quizá ahora me escuches _-_ los ojos grises de Draco nunca se han asemejado a nubes de tormenta tanto como en este momento. Ginny vuelve la cabeza hacia un lado y aprieta los ojos, con fuerza, para no verle. Pero, por desgracia, no puede evitar escucharle. _-_ Pienso que, en el fondo, entiendes lo que he hecho. Y también pienso que reaccionas así porque estás buscando un motivo para seguir odiándome.

La frase resulta tan sorprendente que Ginny no puede evitar volver a abrir los ojos y mirarle.

_-_ ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? _-_ las palabras le salen excepcionalmente ácidas, aunque no cree que a él le afecten demasiado.

De manera inconsciente, Draco le aprieta el brazo derecho con más fuerza y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

_-_ Ya lo sabes.

Y esas simples tres palabras hacen que su ira se evapore como el vapor del agua caliente y que algo se remueva en el interior de Ginny. Involuntariamente, las imágenes empiezan a inundar su cerebro, y recuerda. La mirada en sus ojos aquella primera noche, cuando la sacó de la ducha. La sensación de la piel de su espalda bajo sus dedos. El calor de su cuerpo. Las manos posadas en sus caderas con el _Danubio__ Azul_ sonando de fondo. Sus labios. El sabor de su boca. La forma en la que la abrazaba. Y en todas esas ocasiones, recuerda el aliento congelado en su garganta, su corazón latiendo dolorosamente rápido. La magia incomprensible que parece emanar de él.

Claro que lo sabe. Pero ahora, más que nunca, le gustaría no saberlo. Le gustaría tener la capacidad de olvidar.

Draco espera su respuesta. Pero cuando parece evidente que ella no piensa decir nada, vuelve a hablar, con la voz firme, con un brillo en sus ojos que no recuerda haber visto nunca antes.

_-_ El caso es que me estoy cansando de participar en un juego que no lleva a ninguna parte, Ginny _-_ se acerca más a ella hasta que la separación de sus cuerpos es mínima, y cuando vuelve a hablar es en un susurro destinado sólo a sus oídos. _-_ Sólo dime que no quieres esto. Consigue que te crea y te prometo que jamás volveré a acercarme a ti. Regresaré a Inglaterra si es necesario.

Ginny aprieta los ojos. Respira con fuerza. Intenta controlarse. Evitar que las emociones se reflejen claramente en sus ojos. Finalmente, alza la cabeza y le mira.

_-_ No quiero esto.

En cuanto las palabras dejan su boca, sabe que está luchando una batalla que tiene perdida de antemano. Sabe que su voz ha temblado. Que su mirada ha vacilado. Que no ha sonado tan firme como debería. Y también sabe que Draco se ha dado cuenta.

La presión de sus dedos en sus brazos se reduce y la mira fijamente unos instantes eternos. En silencio. Por fin, habla.

_-_ No te creo.

Ginny apenas tiene tiempo de pensar en lo que ha dicho antes de que Draco se incline sobre ella y cubra sus labios en un beso hambriento, desesperado. Abre la boca sin apenas pensarlo y deja de luchar contra él. Sus manos reptan por su pecho y encuentran el camino hasta su cabello rubio, donde sus dedos se enredan, atrayéndole hacia sí hasta que ni la partícula más pequeña cabe entre ellos.

Se siente exactamente igual y, a la vez, totalmente distinta que la noche anterior, cuando le besó en el balcón. Sus besos saben a vodka con naranja. Pero también a soledad. A rebeldía. A fuego. El mismo fuego que amenaza con quemarla viva cada vez que sus lenguas se encuentran. El mismo fuego con el que arde cuando sus manos de pianista se pierden bajo su camisa y trazan senderos invisibles sobre su piel. No sabe por qué se siente, de repente, como si ésa fuera la primera vez que alguien la besa, como si todo lo anterior fuera tan poco importante que se desvanece con un simple soplo de viento.

Cuando Draco se aparta de ella, se siente tan perdida que cree que podría llorar. Entonces nota sus labios en su cuello, besando el lugar donde late su pulso, mordisqueando la piel suave bajo su oreja. Y cree que podría morir en ese momento, entre sus brazos, en ese oscuro pasillo iluminado únicamente por el resplandor de los rayos que caen fuera.

Cuando sus bocas vuelven a encontrarse, es como si uno de esos rayos la atravesara de la cabeza a los pies, provocándole una extraña mezcla de frío y calor que se reparte por todo su cuerpo. Y de repente siente que le necesita tanto que eso no es suficiente. Que nada será suficiente esa noche. Sus manos viajan a su cintura, juguetean con el borde de su jersey, tiran hacia arriba para sacárselo. Él se separa sólo lo suficiente para que le pueda quitar la prenda y cuando la vuelve a mirar, en su mirada ya no hay gris, sólo ese fuego que hace que las piernas le tiemblen y que sus rodillas parezcan incapaces de soportar su peso.

_-_ Si quieres que pare, dímelo ahora _-_ El cabello desordenado. La voz ronca. La respiración agitada. _-_ Luego no podré.

Aunque Ginny le agradece esa última oportunidad que él le da para echarse atrás, ahora sabe lo que quiere. Sus manos suben por su espalda y se detienen en el punto donde sabe que está su marca. Clava sus ojos en los de él, esperando que su mirada contenga todas las respuestas del mundo, y cuando los labios de Draco dibujan una media sonrisa, sabe que él comprende.

Y cuando vuelve a hundir el rostro en su cuello, cuando nota la palma de su mano extendida acariciando su estómago, acepta una verdad que siempre había conocido pero que, hasta ahora, nunca había entendido totalmente.

El hielo también quema.

* * *

Supongo que, antes de nada, os debo una explicación. Aunque siento decirlo, pero la verdad es que no tengo ninguna. Simplemente, por algún motivo que no comprendo muy bien, este capítulo me ha resultado extraordinariamente difícil de escribir. Primero me atasqué con la idea general. Luego con escenas. Luego con los diálogos. Y llegó un momento en que el atasco fue TAN monumental que me planteé seriamente dejar la historia. Pero decidí tomarlo con calma, no quería haceros eso a los que la seguís desde el principio y siempre me habéis dado ánimos, así que nada, aquí tenéis el capítulo ocho. Intentaré que esto no vuelva a pasar, de todos modos, si veis que me demoro mucho en actualizar, consultad mi perfil, ahí intentaré dar noticias de la historia. Y bueno... que gracias. Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia. De verdad. 

Y nada, sólo comentaros que cada vez estamos más cerquita del final. Según mis cálculos, quedan como unos tres capítulos más un epílogo cortito para que este fic se acabe, así que nada, chicos/as, ya queda muy poco. Pero que sepáis que sois vosotros los que hacéis esto posible.

Una notita más: este capítulo no se lo dedico a nadie porque ha habido tanta gente que me ha ayudado a que llegara a buen término que sería injusto nombrar a sólo una persona. Lidia, Flor (nunca os agradeceré lo suficiente las ideas que me disteis, sin las cuales esto habría tardado otros tres meses en publicarse), Sara, Mane, Cris, Ariadna... Va por vosotras. Y perdón si me olvido a alguien.

**Jire**: Jejeje. Me encanta que te estés haciendo adicta a la pareja. Me siento extremadamente orgullosa de ello. ¿Yo dar consejos? Ay madre. XD

**Jhessail Lupin:** Mucho gusto leerte por aquí, Cris. Jes. Sí, grité mucho en las Fallas, aunque tanto tiempo ha pasado que la afonía ha tenido tiempo más que de sobra para curarse. Y las no_-_anginas estupendamente, gracias. Ya no me dan guerra y estoy emocionada . ¿Te esperabas otro beso distinto? Bueno... entonces me imagino que cierta parte de este capítulo te habrá encantado. Ya tocaba¿no? Y espero que la parte de la fiesta te guste, porque la verdad, me ha dado tantos problemas que ya no sabía si cortarme las venas o dejármelas largas. Qué trauma.

**Carolina**: Lo primero de todo, millones de gracias por _El vals de las flores_. El caso es que la melodía ya la conocía, lo que pasa es que no tenía ni idea de que se llamara así. Pero le pega perfectamente. Me alegro muchísimo de que el capítulo anterior te gustara (ahora que no me oye nadie, te diré que es el que más me gusta a mí) y sobre todo, decirte que me sacas los colores con lo que me dices de la escena del abrazo, me costó bastante escribirla pero me siento orgullosa de ella. Tienes razón, hay veces que no se necesitan grandes manifestaciones de cariño¿verdad? Qué frase tan cierta.

_- En eso estamos de acuerdo; a mí me gusta creer que yo controlo mi vida. Sin embargo...-se inclina hacia ella y le habla al oído - ...también pienso que hay algunas cosas que son inevitables._

_¿Esa última frase ha sido una declaración de amor de Draco hacia Ginny?_

Jejeje. Pues hombre, no pretendía ser una declaración de amor, pero si a ti te gusta verlo de esa manera, adelante. Supongo que es un punto de vista tan válido como cualquier otro. ¿La frase del fic? Wow. : se pone colorá : Gracias, gracias. Y nada, no ha habido baile de Milos con Ginny, pero aquí tienes el tan anhelado beso, como tú dices. Y respecto a los momentos Harry/Hermione... la verdad es que no sé si se volverá a dar alguno, aunque me permito dudarlo. Entenderás el por qué cuando acabes de leer el fic :P Y nada, que espero de verdad que disfrutes con este capítulo.

**CrisPotter**: Jaja. Sí, oigo los gritos que llegan del sureste. ¡Y no sabes lo que esos gritos suben los ánimos! En serio. ¿Te has enamorado de Draco? Bueno... me da que tendrás que ponerte a la cola, hay algunas que estamos dispuestas a pelear con él. ¡Nada de facilidades! Y claro que Ginny tiene traumas... pero para eso está Draco o. Respecto a la relación que tienen, no sabes cómo me alegro de que me digas que te guste. A mí, personalmente, me gusta infinitamente más escribir este tira y afloja, como tú lo llamas. No sé cómo voy a hacer a partir de ahora, jeje. En fin, supongo que me las arreglaré. ¡Espero! Y bueno, el tatuaje de Draco no se lo hizo él, ni tampoco exactamente le apareció cuando mató a la niña. Más bien empezó a aparecer un tiempo antes, pero fue para la prueba cuando Draco se percató de lo que ocurría. Y te iba a responder a lo de la llama, pero como me parece recordar que ya lo habías investigado, mejor me callo para no resultar pesada. Pero es algo curioso¿a que sí?

_Y que es un gustazo poder leer algo así_

Lo que es un gustazo es que gente como tú lo leáis. Gracias infinitas.

**Deiv**: Jeje. ¡No te preocupes por haber tardado en reviewear! Lo bueno se hace esperar. Y bueno, también ha habido una conjura mundial para que yo no pudiera publicar este capítulo, así que supongo que estamos más o menos iguales. ¡Qué entusiasmo! De verdad, no sabes bien la alegría que me das con tus cumplidos. Creo que no me los merezco, pero te los agradezco igual. Y bueno, como siempre gracias por opinar. Te debo mail desde hace un tiempo indecente, pero prometo que, ahora que ya me he puesto a escribir, llegará pronto.

Y también gracias infinitas a **Deby**, **Narwen**** Weasley**, **Darame**, **abin**, **Luciana**, **Gin W. Black**, **eire**, **Mayra**** Potter**, **AngelSusy** **Malfoy**, **KiMi10**, **agus**** lupin**, **Josefina**, **Ana Leslie**, **anzu**, **Alassea**** Potter**, **Rikbiel**, **Eugenia Malfoy**, **LadyVega**, **SaraMeliss**, **leodyn**,** Aiosami, KiraLevana, S. Lily Potter** y **Veropotter**


	9. Juegos de poder

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

1) Cositas varias antes de que empecéis a leer. Lo primero, muchísimas gracias a los que leísteis las notas que publiqué tras la infame entrevista de JKR y me comprendisteis. Gracias por vuestros ánimos, por vuestra comprensión, por vuestra paciencia y, sobre todo, por vuestras palabras. A aquellos que me acusaron de egoísta e inmadura y me dijeron que por qué me quejaba, que estaba claro desde el principio que iba a ser R/Hr, y me acusaban de dejar de escribir porque no sabía aceptar lo que JKR había decidido, sólo decirles un par de cosas. Lo primero, SOY SHIPPER H/Hr, y a muchísima honra. No voy a repetir las razones por las que este fic quedó en hiatus, ya que probablemente les daríais la vuelta y me haríais quedar como una cría caprichosa a la que le dan pataletas cuando no pasa lo que ella quiere. Si queréis pensar eso, adelante, me da exactamente igual. Si os lo pasáis bien criticando a la gente que, como yo, se ha sentido dolida, pues nada, hacedlo. Perdéis toda la razón que pudierais tener. Volved a HarryLatino, a King and Queen o a los foros de Mugglenet y cachondeaos si queréis. Pero ¿sabéis? Me dais pena. Porque nosotros estamos sabiendo perder mucho mejor de lo que vosotros habéis sabido ganar.

2) Este capítulo es largo, y cuando digo largo, quiero decir LARGO. Al menos para mis estándares. Tiene 28 páginas en Word a tamaño 11 y algo más de 12.000 palabras. De verdad, espero no aburriros. Añadir que, muy probablemente, éste sea mi capítulo favorito, y en general estoy bastante contenta con él, lo que viniendo de mí es decir mucho. MUCHÍSIMO.

3) Este capítulo lo he publicado en cuanto lo he acabado, simplemente porque ya tenía ganas de quitármelo de encima. Esto quiere decir que, salvo algunas partes en concreto, está sin corregir, y que no he contestado los reviews, cosa que lamento muchísimo, pero lo único que habría hecho respondiéndolos habría sido prolongar la espera. También quiere decir que, tal vez, notéis que algunas partes están escritas como un poco… aceleradas. Es bastante probable que ésas sean las últimas que haya escrito y que den esa sensación porque, verdaderamente, me moría de ganas de terminar ya.

4) Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, dedicarle este capítulo a mis mosketeras, mis niñas, mis amigas. Lidia, Sara, Flor, gracias por unos días maravillosos. Y Mane, a ti también, para que podamos compartirlos pronto.

_---_

LA VIDA EN NEGRO Capítulo 9: Juegos de poder 

Abre los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de sol empiezan a iluminar la habitación.

Parpadea, intentando acostumbrarse a la débil claridad, y se incorpora apoyándose en los codos, temblando levemente cuando el aire frío que entra por alguna ventana abierta roza su piel desnuda; y es esa misma sensación de frío la que le hace ser plenamente consciente de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Un intenso rubor cubre sus mejillas, y de forma casi instintiva baja la mirada al lado izquierdo de la cama, sintiéndose entre decepcionada y aliviada cuando ve que Draco ya no está ahí. Las sábanas tibias, sin embargo, le dicen que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se ha levantado, y paseando la mirada por el otro extremo de la habitación descubre que las cortinas que cubren la puerta al balcón están descorridas, dejando pasar la luz y ondeando con la suave brisa.

Tras unos instantes de duda se levanta. Aprieta firmemente las sábanas en torno a su cuerpo, tras una infructuosa búsqueda de su ropa por los alrededores, y camina hacia el balcón. Se estremece ligeramente cuando las plantas de sus pies descalzos hacen contacto con la fría piedra del suelo, y tras exhalar un suspiro tembloroso y adoptar una pose de aplomo y valentía que está muy lejos de sentir, sale al balcón.

Ignora el frío del ambiente y contiene el aliento. Praga está amaneciendo ante sus ojos. A su derecha los rayos de sol le arrancan destellos dorados a la normalmente blanca piedra del castillo, y en el extremo opuesto, empequeñecida por la lejanía, la Plaza de la Ciudad Vieja parece brillar con luz propia. Está tan concentrada en la fascinante vista que se despliega ante sus ojos que no se fija en Draco, apoyado en la baranda de piedra al otro lado del balcón y, por una sola vez, ni siquiera es consciente de la intensidad de la mirada fija en ella.

_-_ Si hubiera sabido el aspecto que tienes de recién levantada, te puedo jurar que no habría esperado tanto.

Se sobresalta visiblemente y se vuelve con rapidez hacia el lugar de procedencia de la voz. Draco la contempla con una mezcla de curiosidad e interés en sus ojos grises. Su cabello rubio está desordenado; no se ha molestado en calzarse y su camisa, arrugada en varios puntos, hace que su apariencia sea mucho menos impecable que de costumbre.

Ginny intenta que su lengua formule algún comentario medianamente coherente, pero finalmente, tras unos segundos de silenciosa desesperación, lo da por imposible. Esboza una débil sonrisa y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, asegurándose de que la sábana no se vaya a caer cuando haga algún movimiento.

_-_ Gracias. Creo.

Él ladea la cabeza ligeramente y la mira.

_-_ Era un cumplido.

No recuerda nunca haberse sentido así de nerviosa. Agacha la cabeza y se muerde el labio inferior, como si con aquel simple gesto pudiera tranquilizarse, y cuando vuelve a alzar la vista Draco está a menos de medio metro de ella. Sin darse cuenta da un paso atrás, sintiéndose absurdamente incómoda, y agradece el que Draco no diga nada.

_-_ Deberías haberme dicho que era el día de la toga. Me habría vestido para la ocasión.

El comentario, hecho sin duda para aliviar un poco la tensión en el ambiente, cumple su objetivo. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa que quiere pero no puede contener, y responde:

_-_ La próxima vez me aseguraré de que lo sepas.

En cuanto la frase sale de su boca se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y se muerde la lengua, sintiendo que sus mejillas se vuelven a teñir nuevamente de rojo y maldiciéndose por su reacción inconsciente. Durante unos instantes, Draco no dice nada, pero finalmente da un par de pasos hacia delante, reduciendo al mínimo el espacio existente entre ellos, y le toma la barbilla con la mano derecha.

_-_ Espero que eso sea una promesa.

La capacidad del lenguaje parece haberla abandonado de golpe, porque abre los labios para intentar decir algo, pero las palabras no quieren acudir, y finalmente tiene que cerrar la boca y agachar ligeramente la cabeza para que él no vea lo turbulento de su expresión. Toma aire profundamente y, cuando se siente capaz de enfrentarle, vuelve a alzar la vista. Porque en ese momento la decisión ya está claro.

_-_ Podría serlo – dice, curvando los labios en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Draco la mira y sonríe levemente.

_-_ Me alegro de eso.

_---_

Esa noche tiene una pesadilla. Se ve encerrada en una habitación circular de piedra, sin ventanas, sumida en una oscuridad casi total. La única luz proviene del resplandor verdoso de las paredes, dotando a la estancia de un ambiente tétrico.

Tiene mucho frío. Tirita incontrolablemente y el aliento sale de su boca en forma de nubecillas blancas. Hay alguien más con ella, una figura oscura, sin rasgos definidos, tendida en el suelo, a unos pasos de distancia. Y cada vez hace más frío. Sus dedos están empezando a adquirir una tonalidad morada y cada vez le cuesta más moverse. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleran y tiembla con más violencia.

Toma una bocanada de aire, pero ese aire está tan frío que sus pulmones se congelan, y ni siquiera tiene tiempo de gritar antes de que la oscuridad la engulla.

Despierta de golpe, con el cabello pegado a la frente y un grito de angustia en la punta de la lengua. Durante unos instantes permanece totalmente quieta, como una estatua, sintiendo una intensa claustrofobia y apretando los ojos con fuerza hasta que la leve sensación de mareo parece pasarse.

Traga saliva casi dolorosamente y saca las piernas por el lado izquierdo de la cama, sintiendo el suelo de piedra casi templado al tacto, en contraste al terrible frío de su pesadilla. Se pone en pie y se abraza a sí misma, clavando la vista en el pequeño reloj que hay encima de la mesilla de noche y que le indica la una de la madrugada.

Maldice por lo bajo. El sueño ha sido tan vívido que está segura de que no podrá volverse a dormir y, con un suspiro y tras unos instantes de duda, sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Draco está sentado sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mordisqueando una manzana mientras lee un periódico con aire distraído. Levanta la vista al oírla entrar, y en su rostro se pinta una expresión de sorpresa durante un breve instante.

_-_ Vaya, bienvenida a mis dominios – dice, torciendo la boca en un amago de sonrisa _-_ ¿Ocurre algo?

Ginny se siente inmediatamente estúpida. Clava la mirada en la pared y murmura:

_-_ He tenido una pesadilla – luego se vuelve hacia él, que la contempla con expresión interrogante, y titubea antes de continuar _-_¿Te... te importa que duerma aquí esta noche?

Draco enarca las cejas, y durante un instante aterrador está absolutamente segura de que se va a burlar de ella, pero finalmente sólo dice:

_-_ Claro. Mi cama es tu cama.

Se levanta y, sin molestarse en calzarse, camina hasta ella, poniéndole cuidadosamente una mano en la mejilla.

_-_ Por Merlín, estás helada. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ginny alza la vista y esboza una trémula sonrisa.

_-_ Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

_-_ Entonces dime, Ginny Weasley... – pregunta, dándose golpecitos con el dedo índice en la barbilla _-_ ¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño agradable? Porque, francamente...

Ella ríe suavemente y niega con la cabeza, apoyándose contra la cómoda.

_-_ Aunque te parezca mentira, sí. De vez en cuando tengo sueños bonitos. El último que tuve, por ejemplo... – se muerde el labio inferior, pensativa – Soñé que estaba en París. Era la noche de Fin de Año y yo iba en uno de esos enormes barcos que navegan por el Sena, y cuando pasábamos junto a la Torre Eiffel se iluminaba de repente. Era fantástico. Desde entonces me muero de ganas de cumplir eso.

_-_ ¿Ir a París en Fin de Año? – le pregunta él, pareciendo interesado.

_-_ Sí. Me encantaría.

_-_ Te gustaría París – dice Draco, mirándola con aire pensativo – Es una ciudad bonita.

Ginny se tapa la boca con la mano para ahogar un bostezo y asiente, con aire soñoliento, mientras sus ojos se cierran sin su permiso. Parpadea rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta Draco la ha tomado de la mano y ha tirado de ella hasta sentarla en la cama.

_-_ Será mejor que duermas, Ginny – dice mientras le coge los pies con suavidad y los eleva por encima del borde de la cama – No servirás de nada si no estás descansada.

Ella le deja hacer, y cuando se encuentra acomodada bajo las sábanas y la manta, en un gesto instintivo, le coge de la parte frontal del pijama y le atrae hacia ella.

_-_ Muchas gracias – murmura, con la voz cargada de sueño, y sin saber por qué, pero sin dudar ni un segundo de que eso es lo que más quiere en ese momento, se incorpora ligeramente y aprieta con suavidad su boca contra la de él, separándose casi enseguida, mientras un intenso rubor cubre sus mejillas.

Él enarca una ceja y clava los ojos en su rostro, rodeándole el cuello suavemente con la mano derecha.

_-_ ¿Sabes? – murmura – Tal vez no deberías hacer eso. Podría acostumbrarme.

Y sin decir nada más, sin darle siquiera tiempo a sopesar sus palabras, se inclina sobre ella y la besa, y al igual que la noche anterior, mientras la besa, mientras la estrecha contra él, sus labios y su piel saben a fuego, y cuando la abraza con fuerza y la aprisiona contra el colchón el mundo a su alrededor se desvanece tras una cortina oscura y sólo existen ellos.

Después de esa noche, ya no vuelve a dormir a su habitación.

_---_

Las horas se convierten en días, y los días en semanas, y, a pesar del paso del tiempo, Ginny no está muy segura de poder acostumbrarse a la súbita intimidad que se ha establecido entre ellos.

La acepta como algo lógico dadas las circunstancias pero, en algunas ocasiones, cuando se pone a pensar en lo que está ocurriendo, le da miedo. Porque no sabe muy bien cómo manejar la situación, y a veces siente como si su mundo estuviera sumido en un caos que ella no puede dominar, y eso le aterra. Teme estarse metiendo demasiado profundamente en algo de lo que luego no podrá salir, no poder reaccionar a tiempo, pero, sobre todo, se teme a sí misma. Porque cuando está cerca de Draco no se comporta de manera lógica ni racional, y eso, aparte de sorprenderla, es algo que la desconcierta y hace que los cimientos del cómodo mundo que había construido se tambaleen de manera violenta.

Pero, aparte de esto, y en claro contraste, se siente bien. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así que no puede por menos que dar la bienvenida a todas las sensaciones redescubiertas, y está relativamente a gusto con la situación, aunque de vez en cuando una vocecita en su cabeza le dice que tal vez no debería implicarse tanto.

No han vuelto a tener noticias de Milos desde lo que le ocurrió a Ryba, pero eso no les ha impedido mantenerse ocupados. Han jugado al ajedrez, con Draco perdiendo casi siempre de manera bastante estrepitosa, practicado esgrima, con Ginny perdiendo de manera más estrepitosa aún, han leído, oído música, paseado por los alrededores de la casa y discutido por las cosas menos importantes. Pero, aun así, en cierto rincón de su mente existe una cierta preocupación ante la falta de noticias, y aunque Draco no lo dice, sabe que él también comparte su desasosiego.

Aquella mañana de principios de diciembre han estado paseando por el centro de la ciudad. Vuelven sumidos en una interesante conversación sobre leyendas y mitos confundidos por los muggles con la realidad, y están tan absortos que cuando entran en la biblioteca sólo se dan cuenta de la presencia de Ivana cuando ella carraspea ligeramente.

Ginny se dispone a saludar, pero ve algo en el rostro de Ivana que hace que las palabras se le congelen en la lengua. La checa se levanta y se dirige hacia ellos, lentamente. Le pone a Ginny una mano en el hombro, mirándola con angustia en los ojos, y dice, muy despacio:

_-_ Debéis volver a Londres. Ha ocurrido algo.

Ginny se siente que los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensan.

_-_ ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ivana suspira. Se pasa la mano derecha por los ojos, en un gesto de infinito cansancio, y cuando se vuelve a mirarla Ginny se sorprende al descubrir que sus ojos están brillantes y enrojecidos y que su labio inferior tiembla levemente.

_-_ Les tendieron una emboscada – la voz se le quiebra, y tiene que respirar profundamente antes de continuar – Ron…

Ginny se queda como congelada en su sitio. Lo único que puede hacer es mirar fijamente a Ivana, como si no la hubiera oído hablar, mientras las palabras penetran con lentitud en su mente. A su espalda, Draco se mueve, y le agarra con suavidad del codo mientras se inclina hacia adelante para hablar con Ivana.

_-_ ¿Cómo está?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

_-_ Mal. Le llevaron inmediatamente a San Mungo, los medimagos le están tratando. Harry me acaba de avisar.

Ginny siente un extraño pitido en los oídos. Traga saliva de manera casi dolorosa, y la mano le tiembla violentamente cuando la eleva para apartarse un mechón de pelo de los ojos. Repentinamente, un sollozo estrangulado escapa de su garganta, y se tapa la boca con la mano, como si así pudiera evitar mostrar otro signo de debilidad.

_-_ Podéis ir a Londres, os he preparado un traslador – Ivana clava la mirada en ella brevemente y luego se vuelve a hablar con Draco. Aunque están a su lado, Ginny tiene la sensación de que les oye hablar a mucha distancia. Como en otro mundo – Pero mañana por la noche como muy tarde tenéis que estar aquí, no podré cubriros durante más tiempo ante Milos. Es imprescindible que regreséis entonces¿me entiendes?

_-_ Desde luego – replica Draco, con firmeza _-_ No te preocupes, no habrá ningún problema – Luego se vuelve hacia ella y dice, suavizando un poco su tono de voz – Vámonos, Ginny.

No necesita que se lo diga dos veces.

_---_

No es la primera vez que ha estado en San Mungo. Debido a su trabajo, en más de una ocasión se ha visto obligada a recorrer sus grises pasillos en busca de noticias. Pero esos pasillos nunca le han parecido tan infinitamente largos, y nunca la persona a la que iba a ver era su propio hermano.

Prefiere no pensar demasiado, así que camina con rapidez, sin molestarse siquiera en comprobar si Draco la sigue. Conoce de memoria la distribución del hospital, y sabe perfectamente a dónde debe ir. Una escalera, otra. Pasa una puerta señalizada como el pabellón de heridas mágicas, y unos metros más allá dobla una esquina. Y se para de golpe.

Al final del pasillo hay un grupo de gente. Puede distinguir a Hermione, sentada en un banco con la cabeza entre las manos; a Tonks, hablando airadamente con Kingsley Shacklebot en una esquina; a Lupin, con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica raída y mirando distraídamente a través del cristal de una puerta; a Harry, que no hace más que recorrer una y otra vez el mismo círculo, teniendo toda la apariencia de un león enjaulado. Parece haber sentido su llegada, porque levanta la vista, y se para de repente. A su lado, la conversación de Tonks y Kingsley se detiene de golpe.

Ginny lo ve todo como a través de una nube. Ve a Draco, que tras dirigirle una mirada cargada de preocupación se acerca a Harry en dos largas zancadas y habla con él en susurros. Ve los ojos enrojecidos de Hermione, la preocupación en el rostro de Lupin, las manos temblorosas de Tonks. Harry y Draco acaban de hablar y entonces Harry se dirige hacia ella, apoyándole amablemente una mano en el hombro.

_-_ ¿Cómo está? – se escucha decir. Se sorprende de la inesperada fortaleza de su voz, y sólo un observador avispado se habría percatado de la palidez inusual de su piel y del pequeño temblor de sus manos.

Pero, desde luego, Harry se da cuenta. Su boca se tuerce en algo que pretende ser un gesto de ánimo, pero que se queda en poco más de una mueca y, finalmente, desistiendo, da un paso adelante y la abraza. Ginny le rodea inmediatamente la espalda con los brazos, agradeciendo el tibio calor de su cuerpo, y esconde la cabeza en su hombro, mientras la voz de Harry alcanza sus oídos.

_-_ Fue culpa mía, Ginny – le oye decir. Su cuerpo tiembla y Ginny quiere gritar porque éste es Harry, y Harry nunca manifiesta sus emociones así – Me dieron un chivatazo y envié a Ron y a Jordan a comprobarlo. Fue una emboscada, en ningún momento tuvieron la más mínima oportunidad – su voz se quiebra y tiene que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire antes de continuar – Jordan está muerta. Y Ron... – un estremecimiento especialmente fuerte sacude su cuerpo y se separa de ella, llevándose las manos al rostro y apretando fuertemente los puños contra los párpados para contener el llanto – Ginny, está mal. No saben si saldrá adelante.

Se queda allí, parada, en medio del pasillo. Se siente totalmente insensible a todo lo que la rodea, como si fuera incapaz de aceptar la realidad que le está sucediendo. Toma aire. Una vez. Dos veces. Pero sus pulmones parecen incapaces de llenarse. Es como si todo aquello le estuviera ocurriendo a otra persona, como si nada tuviera que ver con ella. De repente, la cabeza le empieza a dar vueltas, y da un paso adelante.

_-_ Quiero verle.

Harry no dice nada, sólo la toma de la mano y la conduce hasta la puerta que hay al final del pasillo. Los demás se apartan al pasar ellos, y se quedan mirándola, en silencio. Cuando se detienen, Harry se vuelve a mirarla.

_-_ Tienes que saber... que no han podido curarle totalmente. Algunas maldiciones que les lanzaron estaban hechas precisamente con el fin de que eso ocurriera si sobrevivían – el tono de su voz es bajo y aprieta los párpados fuertemente antes de continuar – Te lo digo porque... no es una visión agradable, y es mejor que estés preparada – Ginny se muerde un labio, casi hasta el punto del dolor, y asiente débilmente con la cabeza – No estés mucho rato¿de acuerdo? Necesita reposo.

Ginny vuelve a asentir, luego apoya la mano en el picaporte y respira profundamente. Finalmente, después de unos segundos, entra en la habitación.

La puerta se cierra tras ella, mientras sus ojos no se pueden apartar del cabello pelirrojo que destaca claramente entre las sábanas blancas. Ron tiene la cabeza parcialmente vendada, su labio superior está deformado y manchado con restos de sangre seca. Tiene el ojo izquierdo amoratado y los párpados parecen hundidos entre la masa de carne hinchada que les rodea. Su piel aparece marcada por quemaduras y cortes sin curar y está terriblemente pálido.

Ginny abre la boca y jadea, buscando aire, mientras las lágrimas se agolpan tras sus párpados y, finalmente, recorren sus mejillas. Se lleva una mano cerrada a la boca y se muerde los nudillos, con fuerza, intentando ahogar los sollozos histéricos que escapan entre sus labios. Sus piernas parecen repentinamente demasiado débiles para sostenerla, y dando unos pasos vacilantes hacia delante se deja caer en la silla que hay junto a la cama y le toma de la mano, con fuerza, y cuando él no le devuelve el apretón, hunde la cabeza entre las sábanas blancas y llora, con lágrimas ardientes, que parecen quemarle la piel. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa así, apretándole fuertemente la mano y regando su piel con sus lágrimas, pero, finalmente, se siente capaz de hablar.

_-_ No puedes hacerme esto, Ron – su voz suena débil y temblorosa, y tiene que hacer grandes esfuerzos para poder continuar – Tienes que ponerte bien¿me oyes? Me prometiste que algún día haríamos un viaje por Europa, y que veríamos Atenas, y París, y Moscú, y Venecia. Tienes que cumplir tu promesa, Ron. No puedes morirte.

Y es al decir esa palabra cuando se hace plenamente consciente de la situación, y entonces le suelta la mano, mientras un grito de angustia pugna por salir de su garganta. Oye que la puerta se abre, y siente que alguien se acerca a ella y la ayuda a levantarse con gentileza. Y Ginny quiere impedirlo, porque Ron está ahí en esa cama, pálido y solo, y la necesita, pero no puede, porque se siente demasiado débil como para intentarlo, así que deja que tiren de ella suavemente hasta sentarla en uno de los bancos del pasillo y, cuando la puerta se cierra, su lúgubre sonido le recuerda al doblar de una campana, y entonces esconde el rostro entre los brazos para aislarse del mundo.

Oye la voz de Hermione a su lado, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, y se oye a sí misma como desde muy lejos preguntándole dónde están sus padres y sus hermanos. Escucha sus explicaciones, algo de que ha habido problemas para comunicarse con ellos, pero es incapaz de comprenderlas totalmente.

Levanta la cabeza y a su alrededor todo está cubierto por una especie de neblina. Draco se sienta junto a ella, silencioso. También está pálido, y en su normalmente inalterable semblante hay un gesto de dolor y preocupación claramente visible; y sin pensar en lo que hace vuelve el rostro hacia él y lo esconde en su hombro, con su cabello pelirrojo cubriendo sus facciones como una cortina, y le clava las uñas en el brazo, con fuerza, hasta el punto que piensa que tiene que estar haciéndole verdadero daño. Pero él no se queja; simplemente, con la mano izquierda, le recorre la espalda en una caricia reconfortante, y le dice al oído algo que no entiende, pero el sonido cálido de su voz la tranquiliza.

Nota los ojos de Hermione clavados en ella. Pero no le importa.

_---_

No sabe cuánto ha pasado. Podrían haber sido segundos u horas. El tiempo parece discurrir de manera extraña entre el ir y venir de los medimagos y las miradas preocupadas que todos le dirigen. Se frota los ojos, cansada, y alza la vista, justo a tiempo de ver acercarse por el pasillo, a paso rápido, a sus padres y a los gemelos.

Se levanta como un resorte y se dirige hacia ellos, caminando como en un sueño, y cuando su padre la abraza con fuerza esconde la cara en su pecho, deseando por un momento volver a ser una niña pequeña, cuando no tenía que preocuparse por tantas cosas. Su madre le acaricia con ternura la cabeza y le dice, en un susurro tembloroso:

_-_ ¿Cómo está Ron, cariño?

Ante la pregunta, nuevas lágrimas amenazan con brotar de sus ojos, pero las contiene y contesta todo lo firmemente que puede.

_-_ Está mal, mamá. No saben si lo superará.

Molly no dice nada, sólo le aprieta con fuerza el brazo y se vuelve hacia sus otros dos hijos, que en ese momento parecen sólo una sombra de los bromistas de sus días escolares. Ante la pregunta que no llega a decir, asienten con la cabeza, y les siguen hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ron. Ginny va tras ellos, arrastrando los pies, y cuando entran en la habitación, emite un suspiro cansado y entra también.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra tras ellos, Tonks se vuelve hacia los demás y dice, con cansancio:

_-_ Odio esto – se frota los ojos con fuerza y suspira. Lupin le pone una mano en el hombro y le da un pequeño apretón, gesto de ánimo que ella le devuelve con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-_ No es plato de gusto para nadie – murmura Draco. Está apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos – Odio tener que ser yo el que haga la pregunta... pero¿qué oportunidades reales tiene?

_-_ Tiene oportunidades – es Hermione la que responde, clavando la mirada en él desde su posición en el banco – Sus heridas son serias, pero los medimagos dicen que todo depende de su fuerza de voluntad y, que si pasa de esta noche, tiene mucha batalla ganada.

_-_ Pasará de esta noche – dice Harry, firmemente – Ron es fuerte, siempre lo ha sido. No dejará que esto acabe con él.

Draco y Lupin intercambian una mirada cargada de dudas que Harry no ve. El pasillo se vuelve a quedar en silencio.

_---_

Le duele muchísimo la cabeza. Se frota las sienes, con cansancio, y se apoya contra la pared. Frente a ella, su madre duerme con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su padre, mientras que Arthur tiene los ojos fijos en algún punto indeterminado del suelo. Ninguno de los dos ha dicho prácticamente nada desde que salieron de la habitación, hace más de siete horas, aunque de vez en cuando el rostro de Molly se contrae en un gesto de angustia y algunas lágrimas traidoras escapan de sus ojos. En esos momentos, Arthur siempre le coge la mano y deposita un beso suave en sus nudillos, algo que parece ejercer un efecto tranquilizador sobre ella.

Bosteza y clava la mirada en el techo. La noche se le está haciendo increíblemente larga. Tiene el cuerpo rígido y en tensión, a la espera de noticias. La tranquila respiración de Hermione, a su lado, le indica que su amiga está profundamente dormida. Harry y Draco han desaparecido hace unos minutos y Fred y George se pasean silenciosamente de un lado a otro del pasillo, con los ojos fijos en las baldosas grises del suelo. De vez en cuando alguno de los dos se sienta a su lado y hablan en susurros. De cosas banales, sin importancia, como intentando desesperadamente distraer su mente de los acontecimientos que están teniendo lugar. Pero, inevitablemente, acaban quedándose en silencio, con la mirada clavada en la puerta cerrada que hay en la pared de enfrente.

Parpadea y los ojos se le cierran involuntariamente. Se siente tan agotada que piensa que no pasa nada si duerme unos minutos, y cuando Morfeo la estrecha en sus brazos ni siquiera intenta luchar contra él.

_---_

Se despierta cuando siente las manos de alguien zarandeándola suavemente. Abre los ojos, y parpadea ante la intensa luz del día que entra por los grandes ventanales. Finalmente logra fijar su mirada en Harry, que la observa con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

_-_ El medimago jefe está con Ron – dice en voz baja, aunque esto es algo innecesario dado que ya está todo el mundo despierto – Muy pronto sabremos algo.

_-_ ¿Sabemos algo de Bill y Charlie? – pregunta débilmente, mientras se endereza en su sitio.

Él se echa para atrás y niega con la cabeza.

_-_ No han conseguido contactar con ellos. Pero no te preocupes, ya hemos enviado a alguien para que les localice. En cuanto eso suceda, vendrán inmediatamente.

Ginny asiente con aire distraído mientras se endereza y se frota los ojos, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Arthur y Molly están parados ante la puerta de la habitación, y le dirigen una sonrisa cansada cuando ven que está despierta. La expresión en los rostros de Fred y George es igualmente tensa, y a unos metros de distancia Hermione habla con Draco, que por algún motivo parece totalmente fuera de lugar. Parece tan cansado como ella y cuando asiente levemente con la cabeza a algo que Hermione le dice levanta la mirada y sus ojos se cruzan durante un instante; y ve claramente una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo dibujada en sus labios antes de darse media vuelta y caminar al otro extremo del pasillo, desapareciendo tras la esquina.

Ginny se levanta y camina hasta donde está Hermione.

_-_ ¿Por qué se ha ido? – pregunta, echando un vistazo a la esquina por la que él ha desaparecido.

Hermione se encoge de hombros y se deja caer en una silla, emitiendo un suspiro cansado.

_-_ Me dijo que necesitaba tomar el aire. Pero, entre tú y yo… creo que siente que aquí sobra.

Ginny aprieta los labios, pero no dice ni pregunta nada, porque, en el fondo, puede entender lo que Draco está sintiendo. Se sienta junto a Hermione y agacha la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, justo en el momento en que la puerta de la habitación de Ron se abre y aparece el medimago que ha estado tratando a su hermano. Ginny se vuelve a poner en pie, con el corazón en un puño.

_-_ Ron es un luchador, señores Weasley – su voz denota cansancio, pero la pequeña sonrisa que adorna sus labios hace que las esperanzas de Ginny se eleven a cotas insospechadas – Le llevará tiempo, y tendrá que esforzarse mucho, porque no va a ser nada fácil… pero no dudo de que lo superará _-_ Molly emite un sollozo ahogado y se tapa la cara con las manos, mientras Arthur le pasa un brazo tembloroso por los hombros y la estrecha con fuerza, con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas. El medimago espera, paciente, hasta que los padres de Ginny le vuelven a prestar atención – De todos modos, tengo que decirles que no se confíen. Su hijo ha sufrido muchos daños, y aunque no corre peligro de muerte, su condición clínica sigue siendo muy grave. Quizá sufra secuelas, no lo sabemos. Pero, por el momento, pueden felicitarse por tener un hijo tan valiente.

Ginny se queda ahí, totalmente quieta, hasta que Fred y George se acercan a ella y la envuelven en un abrazo que le hace crujir los huesos y que le corta la respiración, pero que necesitaba tanto que ni siquiera se queja. Por encima de las cabezas de sus hermanos, mientras les devuelve el abrazo, sonríe brillantemente a su madre, que eleva el rostro surcado por las lágrimas durante un instante en el que sus miradas se cruzan y absolutamente todo vuelve a tener sentido.

_---_

San Mungo tiene un patio interior con un pequeño pero frondoso jardín y un estanque central de aguas tan limpias que parecen un espejo. Es un remanso de paz en medio de la incansable actividad que suele tener el centro, y es allí donde Ginny encuentra a Draco unos minutos después. Se sienta a su lado en la hierba, y tira al agua con aire distraído una pequeña piedra, observando los surcos que se producen en la anteriormente lisa superficie. Siente sus ojos grises clavados en ella, y vuelve ligeramente el rostro para mirarle.

_-_ Ron estará bien – dice suavemente. Draco exhala un suspiro de alivio y cierra los ojos durante un segundo _-_ Sigue estando grave, y no se sabe qué secuelas tendrá… pero su vida no corre peligro.

Durante unos momentos, él no dice nada. Finalmente, alza la mirada y la clava en ella.

_-_ Me alegro de eso – dice, en un tono de voz en el que se aprecia una total sinceridad.

Ginny sonríe levemente como agradecimiento, y entonces él se levanta y se sacude las pequeñas briznas de hierba que han quedado adheridas a su túnica.

_-_ Voy a ir a la mansión – dice, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, con una expresión de clara incomodidad – Hay algunas cosas que tengo que solucionar. Nos vemos allí¿de acuerdo?

_-_ No hace falta que te vayas – dice ella quedamente, clavando la mirada en el agua.

_-_ Lo sé. Pero estos son momentos para la familia¿no crees?

Y sin decir nada más, cierra los ojos y desaparece.

_---_

Ginny, Harry y Hermione dejan el hospital un par de horas después, tras la llegada de Bill y Charlie, y se aparecen a la mansión Malfoy. Draco, que estaba en pie frente a una de las enormes estanterías con un libro en las manos, alza la vista cuando les siente llegar y esboza una pequeña sonrisa que desaparece enseguida.

Harry se deja caer en uno de los cómodos sillones con un suspiro y Hermione se sienta a su lado, apoyándole cariñosamente una mano en la pierna, mientras Ginny se hunde en un butacón frente a ellos. Se quedan callados unos minutos, al cabo de los cuales Harry habla.

_-_ Creo que sería una buena idea que tomáramos algo caliente¿no creéis? – las mira, sonriendo levemente – Yo lo prepararé. Así Ginny tendrá tiempo de darse una ducha y recoger, si lo necesita antes de volver a Praga.

El corazón de Ginny se le cae de golpe a los pies y le mira, con firmeza.

_-_ Supongo que estarás de broma¿no? No pienso regresar a Praga. Me quedo con Ron.

No le pasa desapercibida la mirada de alarma que intercambian Draco y Harry, y aprieta los labios, decidida.

_-_ Ginny… _-_ empieza a decir Hermione, tentativamente – Ron está en las mejores manos, y la verdad es que…

_-_ Ni lo intentes – el tono de su voz es duro y tiene un matiz de advertencia que a nadie le pasa desapercibido – No voy a separarme de Ron. Es mi hermano, y voy a estar a su lado cuando despierte. No te atrevas a sugerir otra cosa.

_-_ Siento decirlo así, Ginevra, pero ésa no es la decisión más inteligente – Draco cierra de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo y se gira hacia ellos – Con eso no conseguirás ni que tu hermano se cure más rápido ni que la misión llegue a buen término. ¿Qué pretendes ganar con ello?

Ella aprieta los dientes con fuerza y respira profundamente.

_-_ Nada. Solamente estar a tu lado. ¿Te parece poco? – corta la réplica que está a punto de salir de sus labios levantándose rápidamente – Ya me dejé convencer una vez… pero ahora no. No os molestéis.

Y dirigiéndoles a todos una mirada dura, da media vuelta y sale del salón andando a paso rápido. Harry y Hermione se quedan mirando el punto donde ella ha desaparecido, mientras Draco bufa despectivamente y coloca el libro en la estantería.

_-_ Voy tras ella – dice, con el ceño fruncido y claramente molesto – No nos podemos permitir que decida no regresar.

Harry asiente levemente con la cabeza, y Draco, sin esperar otra señal, sale del salón y sube las escaleras de dos en dos. Harry se vuelve a su izquierda y se encuentra con la mirada de Hermione fija en él.

_-_ ¿Crees que lo conseguirá? – le pregunta, en voz baja, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo con aire preocupado.

Él se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza.

_-_ No lo sé. Ginny siempre ha sido una persona muy testaruda.

Hermione inclina ligeramente la cabeza y se muerde un labio.

_-_ Draco también lo es.

Harry bosteza ruidosamente y se echa hacia atrás en el sofá, cerrando los ojos un segundo.

_-_ Esperemos que más que ella.

_-_ Creo que voy a subir, tal vez haga falta alguien que ejerza de árbitro – el tono de Hermione es dubitativo, y no parece muy segura de que hacer aquello sea lo mejor – Draco tiene razón. Si Ginny decide no volver, se acabó. Draco no puede regresar solo, se descubriría todo y correría peligro – suspira y se masajea las sienes, con aire ausente – Me pregunto si es estrictamente necesario que las cosas sean tan difíciles.

_-_ Creo que sí – responde él, con una pequeña sonrisa – Me parece que lo llaman vida.

_---_

Oye abrirse la puerta y no necesita volverse para saber que es él. Permanece ahí, totalmente quieto, durante unos segundos, y tampoco necesita mirarle para saber que está enfadado, porque es como si su irritación llegara hasta ella en ondas de intenso calor, y finalmente, sin poder soportar ni un instante más esa situación, se gira hacia él.

_-_ Eres una egoísta – son las primeras palabras que salen de su boca, y Ginny se siente tan sorprendida y dolida por ellas que al principio no puede ni reaccionar.

_-_ ¿Egoísta? – la acidez en su voz es evidente, y avanza hasta él, apretando los labios con fuerza antes de volver a hablar – Habla el rey de la palabra. Si crees que insultándome llegarás a alguna parte, estás muy equivocado.

Draco ladea la cabeza y la mira una furia evidente en sus ojos grises.

_-_ No te insulto, simplemente me limito a decir la realidad. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que se puede perder si te quedas aquí? Eso es de estúpidos, Ginny, y seguro que en el fondo lo sabes.

_-_ ¡Es mi hermano! – sabe que ha gritado pero no le importa. Todo su cuerpo tiembla, no sabe si de frío o de otra cosa, y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, creando una débil barrera entre ellos _-_ ¿Qué puede haber más importante que esto ahora mismo?

_-_ ¡La vida de cientos de personas que también son hermanos e hijos de alguien! – replica Draco en el mismo tono. Se acerca a ella en dos zancadas, quedándose a tan sólo medio metro de distancia _-_ ¿Por qué no te paras a pensar un segundo en lo que vas a hacer¡Echarás todo a perder!

_-_ ¡No me importa! – su voz sube otra octava más, y piensa que no debe quedar nadie en todo el Reino Unido que todavía no les haya oído gritar _-_ ¡Estoy harta de esto¡Cansada de que la gente a la que quiero se juegue la vida por una causa sin sentido!

_-_ ¿Por qué no dejas que sean ellos los que decidan qué hacer con su vida¿O acaso crees que el que tú lo dejes supondrá alguna diferencia? –baja la voz hasta casi recuperar su tono normal – La elección de vivir o morir por algo que consideran más grande que ellos mismos es suya. No puedes tomar sus decisiones.

_-_ ¡Se trata de mi familia! Ahora mismo, la vida de Ron es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, Draco. ¡Quiero estar a su lado¡Maldita sea, necesito estar a su lado!

Él aprieta los ojos con fuerza durante un instante y en un par de pasos elimina la distancia que les separa. Le coge la cara entre las manos y dice quedamente, con cansancio marcando cada una de las sílabas:

_-_ Está bien. No vuelvas. Quédate aquí, con tu familia, si eso es lo que quieres – La suelta y se aleja unos pasos, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro – Que tengas suerte, Ginevra. Saludaré a Ivana de tu parte.

Se da media vuelta y Ginny, antes de pensar en lo que hace, se adelante y le coge de una manga, obligándole a mirarla.

_-_ ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta, sin estar muy segura de si ha entendido totalmente _-_ ¿Vas a volver?

Él se suelta y la mira con los ojos entornados, colocándose la arrugada túnica.

_-_ Por supuesto. ¿Qué esperas que haga¿Que me quede aquí a esperar a que Milos se pregunte por qué no hemos regresado? Sólo tendrá que sumar dos más dos, y hasta él puede hacer esa simple cuenta. Sabrá la verdad enseguida.

_-_ No me hagas esto – Ginny se escucha decir, casi suplicante – No utilices esta… psicología barata conmigo. Juégate la vida si quieres, pero no pretendas hacer que me sienta culpable sólo porque quiero permanecer al lado de alguien que me necesita mucho más que tú.

_-_ Ésa es otra diferencia entre tú y yo, Ginny – Draco la mira con el ceño fruncido y una expresión oscura en sus ojos grises – Tú dejas que te guíe el corazón. Yo, por suerte, me muevo por cerebro. Y si lo pensaras un poco más, te darías cuenta de que tengo toda la razón del mundo. Tal como yo lo veo, tenemos dos buenas opciones: volver los dos para continuar con la charada o no volver ninguno y rezar para que Milos no nos encuentre. Y ya que, al parecer, ni uno ni otro estamos dispuestos a ceder, habrá que tomar el camino de en medio. Así que no me acuses de utilizar psicología barata, o chantajearte, o utilizarte. Tú y sólo tú eres la causante de esta situación, y en el fondo sólo lo haces porque buscas de alguna manera calmar tu conciencia culpable. Yo que tú, me plantearía si el riesgo compensa lo que vas a conseguir.

A Ginny le tiemblan las manos y tiene que respirar profundamente para controlarse.

_-_ No te atrevas a cuestionarme – siente la rabia latir en su interior como si tuviera vida propia y tiene que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para aislarla – No eres quién para hacerlo. Tal vez a ti sea el cerebro el que te mueva, y no el corazón, pero no siempre es lo mejor. Eso acaba... deshumanizando a las personas. Te toca decidir si eso es lo que quieres.

Se calla y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando su respuesta. Durante unos instantes imposiblemente largos, Draco no dice nada, ni se mueve, ni tan siquiera parece respirar. Cuando el silencio empieza a resultar incómodo, él habla, con un tono de voz firme mezclado con un cierto desafío:

_-_ Bien. Vamos a hacerlo de otra manera – se mete las manos en los bolsillos y camina hasta ella, quedándose a menos de medio metro, y la mira entre los mechones de pelo que le tapan la cara – Te lo pido por favor. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

Eso le resulta totalmente inesperado. Algo se remueve en su interior y abre y cierra la boca, como un pez fuera del agua, y está tan aturdida que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que la puerta de la habitación está abierta y que Hermione, mordiéndose un labio pensativamente, observa la escena con atención, retirándose en un silencio absoluto unos instantes después.

Draco espera pacientemente su respuesta, pero cuando parece evidente que ella no va a contestar, prosigue:

_-_ No voy a pedirte por favor otra vez, Ginny. Pero necesito tu ayuda. No puedo hacer esto solo.

Ginny aprieta los párpados con fuerza y respira entrecortadamente. Mucho antes de contestarle se odia a sí misma porque, otra vez, ha conseguido manipularla. Y ella lo ha vuelto a permitir.

_---_

Hermione entra en la cocina con paso lento, dándole vueltas en su mente a lo que ha presenciado en el cuarto de Ginny. Harry la saluda con una pequeña sonrisa y ella se deja caer en la silla que hay junto a la suya con aire pensativo.

_-_ ¿Hablaste con Ginny? – le pregunta, tomando un sorbo de su té.

_-_ Bueno... no exactamente – contesta Hermione, dubitativa, clavando la mirada en él – Draco todavía estaba hablando con ella. Bueno, más bien... discutían.

Harry emite un suspiro cansado y se frota los ojos con la mano derecha por debajo de las gafas.

_-_ No podemos decir que eso sea precisamente una novedad¿no crees? – gruñe, con un levísimo tono de impaciencia en la voz – Espera, creo que me equivoco. Sí que es una novedad. Antes ni se hablaban.

_-_ La verdad es que... – Hermione clava la mirada en él antes de continuar, dubitativa, mientras piensa en todo lo que ha visto desde que Draco y Ginny regresaron de Praga – Cuando he subido y les he visto discutiendo... Harry, creo que las cosas sí que han cambiado.

Él arquea las cejas, escéptico.

_-_ ¿Ah, sí?

_-_ Sí – replica ella, con firmeza _-_ ¿Acaso no te has fijado? – ante la mirada interrogante de Harry, prosigue:_-_ En cómo se miran. En cómo se hablan. Pero sobre todo en cómo se tocan.

_- _¿Hay algo en lo que me tenga que fijar? – dice Harry, desconcertado.

Hermione se contiene a duras penas para no poner los ojos en blanco y exclama:

_-_ De verdad, Harry... Sabes que te quiero, pero tengo que decir que para algunas cosas eres lastimosamente lento – le ve llevarse la taza a la boca, con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de incomprensión, y entonces suelta la bomba: _-_ Creo que se acuestan.

Harry se atraganta con el té. Se pone totalmente rojo y, después de unos instantes, arranca a toser. Cuando puede volver a tragar saliva de manera normal la mira con expresión acusadora.

_-_ Gracias, Hermione. Pero no necesitaba esa imagen mental. Además, no creo que éste sea el día más adecuado para gastar bromas – al fijarse en su rostro inusualmente serio prosigue, con tono vacilante: _-_ Porque me estabas tomando el pelo¿no?

Ella suspira y no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

_-_ La verdad es que no.

Harry la mira fijamente unos instantes y después se echa hacia atrás en su silla, tamborileando suavemente con las yemas de los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

_-_ ¿Estás segura? – pregunta por fin, tras unos instantes de silencio.

Hermione se echa hacia delante y apoya los brazos en la mesa, jugueteando con la cucharilla dentro de la vacía taza de té de Harry.

_-_ Todo lo segura que puedo estar sin haber hablado directamente con ninguno de los dos – dice, clavando la mirada en algún punto indeterminado de la pared – Pero la verdad es que creo que no me equivoco. La forma en la que se estaban hablando en la habitación... No sé. Pero no me parece que dos personas que son totalmente indiferentes el uno al otro se traten así. Aunque bueno, supongo que tendrás la prueba definitiva si Draco consigue convencerla de que regrese a Praga.

_-_ Cosa que espero que haga – murmura, con un cansancio visible – Explícamelo, Hermione. ¿Cómo pasan estas cosas?

_-_ No lo sé – sonríe abiertamente – Supongo que la gente cambia.

_-_ ¿Y cuál de los dos ha cambiado?

Ella ladea la cabeza y le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-_ Tal vez los dos.

_---_

Hermione entra en la habitación de Ginny y cierra cuidadosamente la puerta tras ella. En un primer momento no la ve, pero entonces percibe un movimiento al otro lado de la cama y se acerca hasta allí.

Ginny está sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde del colchón y los ojos cerrados. Tiene las rodillas dobladas frente a ella y se las rodea con los brazos, lo que, en cierta manera, la hace parecer mucho más joven. Hermione se sienta a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y está a punto de hablar cuando la oye decir:

_-_ Hermione, dime que hago bien volviendo a Praga.

Hermione clava sus ojos marrones en ella y contesta con firmeza.

_-_ Haces bien. Hay poco o nada que puedas hacer aquí. Ron está en las mejores manos, y estoy segura de que Draco te necesita mucho más en Praga.

Se muerde la lengua al decir esto último y suspira. Ginny esboza una media sonrisa totalmente carente de humor y abre los ojos.

_-_ Bueno, me alegro de que haya alguien que piense que estoy haciendo lo correcto – se levanta y se sacude el polvo acumulado en los pantalones, luego se dirige hacia la cómoda y abre el primer cajón.

Y Hermione decide preguntar.

_-_ Ginny... – empieza, tentativamente _-_ ¿Qué… qué hay entre tú y Draco?

Se queda totalmente inmóvil. Durante tanto tiempo que Hermione se empieza a preocupar seriamente y ya se va a levantar cuando Ginny se vuelve y la mira. Sus labios están fruncidos en una especie de mueca y hay un brillo pensativo en sus ojos.

_-_ ¿Tanto se nota? – pregunta suavemente, apoyándose en el borde de la cómoda.

Hermione la mira, fijamente, durante unos segundos. Por algún motivo, había esperado que ella lo negara, y esa colocación la descoloca por completo.

_-_ No – dice, levantándose y acercándose hasta ella – Son sólo pequeños detalles.

_-_ No tan pequeños, según parece – murmura Ginny, llevándose las manos al rostro y masajeándose las sienes con gesto cansado – No lo sé. Hay… algo. Simplemente no sé lo qué.

_-_ ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ocurriendo esto? – pregunta Hermione lentamente, sin saber muy bien si debería estar haciendo esas peguntas.

_-_ Unas dos semanas – es la respuesta que le llega en un susurro. Ginny se deja caer pesadamente en una silla y se inclina hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas – Hazlo, Hermione, adelante.

Su amiga parpadea, confusa.

_-_ ¿Que haga el qué?

_-_ Decirme que esto es una locura. Que me estoy metiendo en la boca del lobo. Que voy a acabar mal.

_-_ Desde luego que no voy a hacer eso – replica Hermione firmemente, poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado y mirándola con fijeza – No soy nadie para cuestionarte¿me oyes? Y no quiero que pienses ni por un momento que lo voy a hacer. Ahora mismo, sólo me preocupa cómo estás tú.

_-_ Cómo estoy yo – repite Ginny lentamente, como digiriendo las palabras – Supongo que ésa es la pregunta del millón. No tengo ni la menor idea.

Hermione se pone en pie y apoya una mano en su hombro, en un gesto de ánimo.

_-_ Sólo cuida de ti¿de acuerdo? – le dice dulcemente – En este tipo de cosas hay que ser egoísta. De todos modos… de verdad creo que ahora mismo Draco no te haría daño. Al menos, no intencionadamente. En el fondo, supongo que no es un mal hombre.

_-_ Sí que lo es – replica Ginny, con una pequeña sonrisa que no alcanza sus ojos – Quizás sea eso lo que me atrae. Tal vez tengo una… predisposición genética a mezclarme con mortífagos.

La sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en el rostro de Hermione se congela de repente. Ginny la mira, con una expresión de tranquilidad y aceptación que Hermione no esperaba, y luego dice:

_-_ Draco me contó lo de Colin. Lo hizo obligado por las circunstancias, pero lo hizo. He tenido tres meses para acostumbrarme a la idea… pero hay veces que aún duele. Mucho.

Hermione siente un nudo en la garganta y los ojos le empiezan a picar repentinamente.

_-_ Ginny…

_-_ No, Hermione – la corta ella, amable pero firmemente – No necesito oír tus disculpas. Cuando… cuando acabe lo de Praga hablaremos de muchas cosas. Pero éste no es el momento.

Hermione toma esas palabras como una despedida, y con una cierta tristeza contenida se da media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Ya había puesto la mano en el picaporte cuando la voz de Ginny la detiene.

_-_ Hermione.

Se vuelve hacia ella y espera en silencio. Ginny se levanta y mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros, luego alza la mirada.

_-_ ¿Estabas enamorada de él?

Supone que la pregunta debería sorprenderla pero en realidad no lo hace. Clava la vista en la piedra gris del suelo, meditando la mejor manera de responder. Luego la mira.

_-_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y es ese tiempo, y la experiencia que conlleva lo que me dice que sí, que probablemente sí lo estaba – exhala un pequeño suspiro – Supongo que no eres la única a la que le atraen los chicos malos, Ginny.

_-_ No – responde ella, con el agradecimiento escrito en su rostro – Supongo que no.

Hermione esboza una sonrisa sincera.

_-_ Parece que Draco te ha contado muchas cosas.

La expresión de Ginny se nubla unos instantes durante los que Hermione puede apreciar una tormenta tras sus ojos marrones, pero cuando responde, está tan compuesta como siempre.

_-_ Eso parece.

_---_

La despedida es tan corta que a un observador despistado jamás se le ocurriría pensar que esas personas no se van a ver al día siguiente. Ginny permanece en silencio, mirando al suelo mientras los demás comentan unos detalles de última hora, cuestionándose una y otra vez por la decisión que ha tomado, maldiciéndose por el poder que Draco parece tener sobre ella.

Cuando Draco la mira y le hace un pequeño gesto de asentimiento, ella no se lo piensa dos veces. Cierra los ojos y tras sentir la desagradable sensación que siempre conlleva aparecerse, los vuelve a abrir para encontrarse en un callejón, el punto de Aparición más cercano a la mansión. Está lloviendo con intensidad, y las ropas de Ginny se empapan inmediatamente, aunque ella ni tan siquiera se molesta en buscar refugio. Cuando oye el ruido de Draco apareciéndose a su lado, si molestarse en decir nada, da media vuelta y empieza a andar, ignorando los grandes charcos de agua.

Le siente correr tras ella y de inmediato una mano se posa en su brazo.

_-_ ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que me paso la vida haciendo lo mismo? – le escucha murmurar. Se libra de él sacudiendo el brazo con violencia y continúa caminando, sin molestarse en contestar _-_ ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

_-_ Pensé que se notaba – dice ella, apretando los dientes y hablando por encima del sonido de la intensa lluvia – Camino delante de ti para no tener que caminar a tu lado. Me parece una buena idea.

_-_ ¿Así que ahora estás de mal humor porque has tenido que aceptar que yo tenía razón y tú no? Vale, muy bien, como quieras. Si eso te hace feliz, por mí estupendo. Pero deja de hacerte la víctima.

_-_ ¡TENGO TODOS LOS MOTIVOS DEL MUNDO PARA HACERME LA VÍCTIMA! – ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que ha gritado. Las palabras han salido de su garganta inesperadamente, y tiene que cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando su mente es asaltada por imágenes de Ron en una cama de San Mungo.

_-_ ¿Quieres pegarme, Ginny¿Atacarme¿Culparme por lo que ha ocurrido? Si eso te hace sentir mejor, adelante. ¡Pero no va a cambiar nada!

_-_ ¡Cállate!

Se da cuenta de que ha gritado. Y mucho antes siquiera de pensar en lo que está haciendo, ha cogido la varita del bolsillo interior de la túnica y se ha dado la vuelta, empuñándola con dedos temblorosos y apuntándole con ella. Y se encuentra con la varita de Draco a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Él la mira, con una expresión oscura y un brillo extraño en los ojos, y da unos pasos hacia atrás, sin mover ni un ápice la mano con la que sostiene la varita. Se apuntan mutuamente.

_-_ Hazlo, Ginny – su voz tiene un tono peligroso y ni la más leve vacilación se cuela entre sus palabras – Llevas tiempo queriendo hacerlo¿no? Es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

_-_ Basta – su voz tiembla y ante su horror siente que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Su mano aferra fuertemente la varita y apenas se siente capaz de articular las siguientes palabras _-_: Ya basta. Te lo pido por favor.

_-_ No – Draco da otro paso más hacia atrás – Ya es hora de que lo dejes salir. Atácame. Hazlo. Pero que sepas que me defenderé.

Ginny aprieta los párpados con fuerza durante un instante y lucha contra las náuseas. Da un paso hacia atrás, percibiendo más que viendo el alto muro del callejón a menos de dos metros a su espalda. La expresión de Draco es firme y sus ojos nunca se han parecido tanto a la piedra gris como en ese mismo momento.

_-_ Tienes muchas cosas por las que odiarme, Ginny – prosigue, en un tono de voz inflexible _-_ ¿Necesitas que te las recuerde?

Ella murmura un angustiado "No" que de ninguna manera Draco ha podido oír y en un gesto que sabe infantil pero que no puede evitar se tapa las manos con los oídos y aprieta los párpados con fuerza. Pero, inevitablemente, su voz se cuela entre sus dedos, hiriéndola una y otra vez, con palabras más afiladas que un cuchillo.

_-_ En tu primer año en Hogwarts, mi padre metió el diario de Riddle en tu caldero. Puedes culparme por eso si quieres – da un paso adelante. Ginny retrocede – Ódiame porque me encantaba humillar a tu familia y a tus amigos. Por ser un mortífago. Por alejarte de tu hermano cuando más necesitas estar con él. Pero, sobre todo – vuelve a avanzar y la espalda de Ginny choca brutalmente contra el muro – ódiame porque fue Creevey el traidor, y no yo.

Y Ginny aprieta los labios con fuerza, y cierra los ojos, y quiere gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. Y en ese momento, verdaderamente y con intensidad, le odia. Le odia por obligarla a recordar cosas que le gustaría aislar en un rincón de su memoria. Y le odia porque la conoce demasiado bien, y porque sabe cómo manipularla, y porque la está haciendo sufrir. Entonces, de repente, se da cuenta de que sólo hay una manera de acabar con esto, y le odia aún más, porque él lo sabe perfectamente.

Aprieta firmemente la varita en su mano derecha y alza el brazo. Apenas tiempo de vislumbrar la expresión de oscura satisfacción en su rostro antes de gritar:

_-_ ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Él estaba esperando el ataque y se mueve rápidamente hacia un lado, con lo que el encantamiento de desarme ni siquiera le roza. Murmura algo y de la punta de su varita surge un rayo de luz anaranjada, que Ginny esquiva por centímetros. Se aparta del muro y camina hacia delante, con la rabia latiendo en su interior como si tuviera vida propia, y grita:

_-_ ¿ES ESTO LO QUE QUIERES?

Su grito se pierde entre las paredes del callejón y el sonido de la lluvia, que cae incesante. Draco clava la mirada en ella, sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita ni un solo instante. Su pelo chorrea agua y se limpia los ojos con la mano que tiene libre para aclarar su visión antes de hablar:

_-_ ¡Hago esto para que te saques esos… sentimientos de dentro de una maldita vez y te concentres en nuestra misión!

Ante estas palabras una cólera irracional se apodera de Ginny. Guarda la varita y se aproxima a él, con el rostro enrojecido y la mirada furibunda.

_-_ ¡La misión¡Eso es todo lo que te importa¡Ni siquiera pareces darte cuenta de que hay algo más aparte de estas mascaradas sin sentido y estos juegos de poder¡No te preocupa nada ni nadie!

_-_ ¡AHORA MISMO NO! – ruge él, irguiéndose totalmente frente a ella y apretando la varita en su mano izquierda con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le ponen blancos. Ginny no puede evitar pensar que nunca le había visto tan enfadado _-_ ¡Y SI NO ERES CAPAZ DE COMPRENDER QUE A VECES HAY QUE HACER SACRIFICIOS, TAL VEZ NO DEBERÍAS HABERTE UNIDO A LOS AURORES!

Algo se rompe en el interior de Ginny al oírle decir eso y sin pensar en lo que hace se abalanza hacia delante, golpeando sólidamente el cuerpo de Draco. Él se ve sorprendido por el súbito movimiento y su varita cae al suelo. En el callejón resuena un sonido metálico cuando su brazo golpea violentamente con un canalón de la cercana pared. Draco emite una exclamación ahogada y le sujeta los brazos por los codos, mientras ella se revuelve con fiereza, intentando liberarse.

_-_ ¡YA BASTA! – grita, mientras siente que las fuerzas la van abandonando, probablemente debido a la preocupación y al agotamiento acumulados y a la tensión de los últimos minutos _-_ ¡DEJA DE HACERME ESTO!

_-_ ¡LO HARÉ CUANDO COMPRENDAS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

_-_ ¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE TENGO QUE COMPRENDER, DRACO?

_-_ ¡Algo tan sencillo como que hay veces que la decisión no está en nuestras manos!

Durante toda su vida Ginny se ha esforzado tanto en controlar todo lo que le rodea que no está acostumbrada a que alguien no le permita tomar sus propias decisiones. Que le quiten el control sobre sus actos es lo peor que le pueden hacer porque siente que es ese mismo control el que la define, y durante estos últimos meses la sensación de verse arrastrada por las circunstancias en vez de ser ella la que las domine ha sido tan intensa y prolongada que siente que ha perdido parte de su identidad.

Tal vez por eso deja de luchar contra Draco y da un pequeño paso, eliminando la poca distancia que les separaba. Ni siquiera se molesta en intentar que él la suelte, aunque le duelen los brazos por la fuerza con la que la sujeta, y muy probablemente mañana tendrá en la piel marcas de sus dedos. Tal vez por eso no tiene más remedio que elevar el rostro y buscar sus labios.

Porque, por una vez, quiere ser ella la que tenga el control.

Presiona su boca contra la de Draco y le roza el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Una, dos, tres veces. Jugando con él.

_Nunca ataques a un animal herido, Draco._

Le besa. Pero no es un beso tímido. No es una caricia temerosa. Hunde la lengua en su boca y la recorre con avidez. Tocando, probando. Reclamando. Le besa con rabia contenida y cuando él empieza a responderle sus lenguas se enzarzan en una batalla que no es tanto una batalla como una conquista. Un juego de poder. Quizá estaba equivocada y al final todo se reduce a eso.

A ver quién es más fuerte.

Repentinamente Draco la suelta, y antes de que se dé cuenta sus manos están en su cintura, y la estrecha contra él, con fuerza, hasta que entre sus cuerpos no queda espacio ni para la lluvia, con una especie de desesperación que no cuadra nada con su imperturbable personalidad. Y en un lejano rincón de su mente se siente remotamente satisfecha. Porque, por una vez, es él perdiendo el control.

Algo la impulsa a abandonar el calor de su boca y a recorrer con sus labios la empapada piel de su rostro. A morder suavemente el lugar donde late su pulso. A trazar con la lengua el contorno de su nuez. A recorrer con besos húmedos la suave curva de su cuello. Y sus manos adquieren vida propia y se cuelan por la apertura de su túnica y por debajo de su jersey, y reptan por su pecho, acariciando los tensos músculos con dolorosa lentitud, para luego volver a bajar y meterse por debajo del borde del pantalón, rozando suavemente las formas angulosas de los huesos de las caderas. Él emite un jadeo ahogado y las yemas de sus dedos se clavan con más fuerza en su cintura y hunde el rostro en su cuello y la vuelve a besar. Y es un beso de desesperación y hambre; un beso de labios y lenguas y dientes, pero también de manos y piel empapada.

Se saborean mutuamente unos instantes que parecen alargarse infinitamente en el tiempo y, después de lo que parece una eternidad, Ginny se separa. Agacha el rostro y apoya la frente en su pecho unos segundos, intentando recuperar el aliento y, finalmente, deja caer los brazos y se aparta totalmente de él.

Luego alza la vista y le mira. Y se fija en sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados, en su respiración agitada. Y en sus ojos. Porque, por una vez, Draco no intenta esconderse. Por una vez no se oculta tras una máscara de aparente indiferencia. Y le devuelve la mirada, y en sus ojos grises aprecia tan claramente un deseo tan desnudo e intenso que siente que tiene que apartar la mirada para no quemarse.

Le vuelve a mirar cuando se siente suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarle, y en un tono de voz que no es totalmente suyo dice en voz baja:

_-_ Sácame de aquí.

_---_

La casa le parece fría. Más que de costumbre. Quizá porque el temblor de todo su cuerpo parece tener su origen en las turbulentas emociones que bullen en su interior tras lo ocurrido en el callejón y no en la combinación de la baja temperatura y la ropa empapada.

Sin molestarse siquiera en quitarse el abrigo, entra en la biblioteca, dejando húmedas huellas tras de sí, y se deja caer de golpe en el sofá, cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose todo lo posible en los mullidos cojines. Se frota los párpados, sintiéndose repentinamente invadida por un cansancio extremo, y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, justo cuando escucha sus pisadas parándose al lado de la chimenea.

_-_ Lo siento – dice en voz baja, sin moverse.

Casi puede verle dándose la vuelta y mirándola con una expresión entre sorprendida e intrigada, y cuando abre los ojos descubre que es eso exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Esboza una media sonrisa que no alcanza sus ojos y le hace un gesto con la mano para que se vaya a sentar a su lado. Él clava la mirada un momento en su rostro y, sin decir nada, rodea la mesita y se deja caer en el sofá, junto a ella, observándola en silencio. Ginny vuelve el rostro para mirarle.

_-_ No fue justo lo que te dije en el callejón – dice finalmente, después de unos instantes de un tenso silencio – Lo de que no te importaba nada; ni siquiera creo que sea verdad. Es sólo que… _-_ aprieta los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos – Estaba frustrada. Me habría gustado quedarme con Ron; después de todo, llevamos aquí más de dos meses y no hemos llegado a nada. Él me necesitaba más… y yo también le necesitaba más a él.

Se calla y suspira, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Cuando abre la boca para continuar, Draco se le adelanta.

_-_ Te dije que lo comprendía, y no te mentí – parece cansado. Está más pálido que de costumbre; sus ojos no tienen su habitual brillo y de su voz ha desaparecido el tono sarcástico al que ella ya se había acostumbrado – Pero tampoco te mentí cuando te dije que era necesario que entendieras que a veces hay que hacer sacrificios. Aunque no sea fácil. Incluso aunque no nos guste – esboza una sonrisa que es más bien una mueca y se lleva la mano al rostro, para apartarse un húmedo mechón de cabello que le cae sobre la frente – Así es como funciona el mundo. Nadie dijo que fuera justo.

Un silencio que ya no es incómodo les envuelve los instantes siguientes. Ginny vuelve el rostro hacia él, y se dispone a volver a hablar cuando se fija en una mancha oscura en la manga izquierda de la arruinada túnica de Draco. Frunce el ceño y la toca suavemente con las yemas de los dedos, que aparecen manchados de rojo.

_-_ No me habías dicho que te habías herido.

Él baja la cabeza, vagamente sorprendido, y echa hacia atrás la manga de la túnica y del jersey, descubriendo un profundo corte que se pierde bajo la ropa y que no deja de sangrar en el antebrazo, justo encima de la Marca Tenebrosa. Se encoge de hombros y la vuelve a mirar.

_-_ Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Debió ser cuando me golpeé contra el canalón, me pareció que me rocé con algo afilado – pasa los dedos por la herida y pega un respingo involuntario.

_-_ ¿No te lo puedes curar? – pregunta Ginny, ladeando la cabeza y fijando la vista en el corte – No parece serio, pero aún así... _-_ le sorprende la expresión ligeramente avergonzada de Draco _-_ ¿Qué?

_-_ Sé que suena irónico, pero nunca he sido capaz de curarme a mí mismo – sonríe de lado – Supongo que eso es lo que tiene ser autodidacta. Hay cosas que no aprendes solo.

_-_ Está bien – Ginny se levanta y se sacude los pantalones, echando más agua al suelo – Cuando llegamos compré algunas de las cosas que los muggles usan para curar este tipo de heridas, déjame que vaya a por ello. Vete quitando la túnica y el jersey, así no perderemos tiempo.

Draco arquea una ceja, mientras se levanta y se empieza a quitar la túnica.

_-_ Sabes que si quieres deleitarte conmigo, no hace falta que busques excusas. Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

Ginny le apunta con el dedo índice según sale de la biblioteca y le dice, sin poder evitar que la risa baile en su rostro:

_-_ No tientes a tu suerte. Sino, puede que en vez de curarte la herida te la envenene y te tengan que cortar el brazo. ¿Qué tal estarías con una extremidad menos?

Hace grandes esfuerzos por no sonreír cuando la voz de Draco la sigue hasta el pasillo:

_-_ ¿Seguro que no deberías haber estado en Slytherin?

_---_

Empapa el algodón en alcohol y limpia cuidadosamente la herida. Draco no para de quejarse por lo bajo, pero está tan segura de que lo hace más para molestarla que porque le duela de verdad que ni siquiera se molesta en hacerle caso. Cuando ya no quedan rastros de sangre coge una pequeña venda a falta de algo mejor y cubre cuidadosamente la zona herida.

_-_ Habría sido mejor tener otra cosa, un apósito o algo por el estilo – dice en tono de disculpa, mientras engancha la venda firmemente para que no se quite – Pero bueno, supongo que tampoco puedo pedir mucho más.

_-_ Yo me fío de ti, Ginny – replica Draco, bostezando ruidosamente – Los métodos de curación muggles tienen para mí tanto misterio como las teorías del inicio del Universo, así que no me queda más remedio que esperar que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

_-_ Sé lo que estoy haciendo – contesta ella, mirándole con una ceja levantada desde su posición más alta en el brazo del sofá – He decidido que tienes mucho mejor aspecto con dos brazos, así que tranquilo. No perderás ninguno próximamente.

Draco esboza una sonrisa divertida y menea la cabeza.

_-_ Gracias por la cura.

Echa la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y le mira con una ceja levantada.

_-_ Claro – murmura, recogiendo todo lo que ha usado – Como si no hubiera sido indirectamente culpa…

No puede acabar la frase porque Draco la coge del brazo y tira suavemente de ella hacia sí para sentarla en su regazo. Pierde el precario equilibrio que tenía y cuando apoya los brazos en su pecho para estabilizarse las vendas y el algodón caen al suelo. Ladea la cabeza y le mira con una expresión que pretende ser seria, pero sin conseguirlo.

_-_ ¿Se puede saber…?

_-_ Te perdono lo de la herida – sus labios están curvados en una amplia sonrisa, y los dedos de su mano derecha le hacen cosquillas en el pequeño espacio de piel de la cintura que queda visible entre el borde de su jersey y de sus pantalones vaqueros – Pero sólo porque sé que te encanta jugar a las enfermeras.

Intenta con todas sus fuerzas no reírse, pero algo se debe haber mostrado en su rostro porque los labios de Draco se curvan en un gesto de satisfacción.

_-_ Tienes una mente sucia, pequeña Ginny. Sólo por una vez no estaba hablando con dobles sentidos.

_-_ Ya, claro – replica ella, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos marrones – El día que eso ocurra me casaré con Hagrid.

Él alza una ceja, fingiendo alarma.

_-_ Por Merlín. Ahora no podré quitarme esa imagen de la mente. Pero bueno… todo tiene su lado positivo. Así podrás informarme de cómo hacen los gigantes y los humanos para… uhm… ya sabes.

Ginny mira fijamente su expresión inocente y cuando entiende el significado de lo que ha dicho hace un gesto de horror y le golpea en el hombro.

_-_ ¿Cómo voy a volver a mirar a Hagrid a la cara? Te odio, jamás te perdonaré por eso.

_-_ Por supuesto que no me odias – el tono divertido que la conversación había mantenido hasta este momento se evapora en cuanto Draco dice eso. Ginny sonríe apenas cuando él alza una mano y le coloca tras la oreja un mechón de pelo _-_ ¿No te aburres de tener siempre el pelo por la cara? Hay hechizos para eso, no sé si lo sabes.

Ginny alza una ceja, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

_-_ Si yo utilizara un hechizo, tú no necesitarías hacer eso.

El fantasma de una sonrisa planea por los labios de Draco por un instante, tan breve que Ginny cree habérselo imaginado.

_-_ Por supuesto.

El silencio les envuelve. Ginny agacha la cabeza, de manera que su largo cabello pelirrojo roza ligeramente la mejilla de Draco, y respira profundo. Le gusta la sensación de sus manos en su cintura y el sonido de su respiración es tan hipnótico que no le importaría quedarse así durante mucho tiempo. Después de unos instantes, él se mueve. Sus mejillas se tocan en un roce efímero, y Ginny siente la imperiosa necesidad de continuar con la conversación que antes quedó interrumpida.

_-_ ¿No desearías… a veces… que las cosas no fueran así?

Draco echa la cabeza hacia atrás y la mira, con aire interrogante.

_-_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella se muerde el labio, buscando las palabras para decir lo que se le está pasando por la mente en este momento.

_-_ Me refiero a ser auror. A las misiones, los hechizos, a ponernos en peligro constantemente – suspira y se masajea las sienes, sintiendo los inicios de un dolor de cabeza – Es que me pregunto cómo sería vivir de otra manera. No tener que preocuparme por mortífagos ni conspiraciones ni nada por el estilo y limitarme a las tareas cotidianas que hace todo el mundo. A veces me gustaría cambiar todo eso sólo por tener un solo día de normalidad – ríe nerviosamente – Ni siquiera sé si lo que estoy diciendo tiene sentido.

_-_ Por supuesto que lo tiene – su aliento le hace cosquillas en la mejilla, y una de sus manos trepa por su espalda, enredando los dedos en su pelo – Supongo que todos nos hemos planteado eso en algún momento. Pero, hablando por mí, no sé si podría vivir de otra manera. Supongo que es porque soy todo menos normal y cotidiano.

_-_ Sabía que había alguna explicación para ti – murmura.

_-_ Mira las cosas de otra manera. Si no hiciéramos lo que hacemos, supongo que no estaríamos aquí ahora mismo, no habrías jugado a las enfermeras y no habrías conocido esta maravillosa y fría ciudad. Algo has ganado.

_-_ Sí – responde ella, con más seriedad de la que pretendía – Supongo que algo he ganado.

Sus miradas se encuentran y es en ese preciso momento, entre pliegos de ropa empapada, con el viento aullando fuera y los brazos de Draco Malfoy rodeando su cintura, cuando descubre, no sin cierta sorpresa, que no se le ocurre ningún otro sitio donde preferiría estar. Enreda un mechón de cabello rubio platino entre sus dedos, y no sabe quién se mueve antes, sólo que, donde antes sólo había aire, de repente están sus labios. Se besan lentamente, saboreándose, tomándose su tiempo, y es tan grande el contraste con los otros besos que han compartido anteriormente que Ginny siente algo encogiéndose en su interior y casi sin darse cuenta le rodea el cuello con los brazos y le estrecha con fuerza, sintiendo algo tranquilizador en la manera en que su pecho y el de Draco se mueven casi al unísono. Cuando sus bocas se separan apoya su frente contra la de él y respira quedamente, cerrando los ojos casi sin darse cuenta y recostándose contra él. Pocos segundos después Draco habla, rozándole suavemente la mejilla con el aliento.

_-_ No es por estropear el momento... pero si te sigues moviendo así estando sentada encima _de mí_, no respondo de mis actos. Después de todo, soy sólo un hombre.

Capta al vuelo el tono travieso de su voz y sonríe contra su cuello.

_-_ No tienes remedio.

Casi puede ver su expresión de fingida indignación.

_-_ Eso duele.

_---_

Se despierta cuando oye un fuerte ruido en la habitación. Parpadea lentamente y oculta la cara en la almohada, ahogando un gemido, y decidiendo al instante que en el mundo de los sueños se está mucho mejor.

_-_ Ni se te ocurra volver a dormirte.

Clava en Draco lo que espera que sea una mirada furibunda y dice, con el sueño claramente impreso en cada una de sus palabras:

_-_ ¿Era necesario que me despertaras tan pronto?

_-_ Claro que sí _-_ Draco, completamente vestido ya, descorre las cortinas, inundando la habitación de luz. Ginny suspira y aprieta los párpados, justo a tiempo de recibir en la cara un jersey lanzado contra ella con bastante fuerza – Vístete. Hay mucho que hacer.

_-_ Me pongo de mal humor cuando me despiertan con agresiones – gruñe ella, dándose media vuelta en su sitio y tapándose hasta arriba.

_-_ Me da igual. Tienes que darte prisa, hay mucho que hacer hoy. El Teatro Negro, el mercado, un concierto... y por supuesto la comida.

La sábana con la que Ginny se había tapado desaparece repentinamente y le hace soltar una maldición cuando siente el frío de la habitación.

_-_ ¿Se puede saber que haces? – dice, incorporándose resignada.

La media sonrisa con la que Draco la recompensa es brillante.

_-_ Darte tu día de normalidad.

_---_

NOTITAS

En la conversación de Ginny y Hermione, la frase que Ginny dice ("_No lo sé. Hay… algo. Simplemente no sé lo qué_") está sacada de "Cold Comfort", el séptimo capítulo de la primera temporada de **Dark Angel**.

El próximo capítulo se titulará "Anima Portus" y se podría decir que es el punto central del argumento de la historia. Porque sí, aparte del Draco/Ginny, hay una historia XD

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
